Always & Forever
by Swimmer200
Summary: Based after 6x05, when Haley brings Jamie to see Dan, Carrie hurts Haley more than just a hit on the head. Haley becomes broken and blames herself for everything, while Nathan becomes overprotective of his wife's every move and struggles to go on with life. This power couple have to deal with this situation without making it more of a mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first multichapter story and I am excited. I have to warn you guys ahead of time with updating. I start school next week so it will be hard for me to update often. I do not plan to let you guys wait over 2 weeks. I plan on really working on the weekends and on weekdays when I have time. I am also an athlete so I'm just asking that you be patient with me.**

 **This first chapter you see more of Nathan dealing with Haley's injuries. In the next chapter or so, you will start to see Haley trying to deal with everything.**

 **Thank you for reading and review!**

Chapter 1

"Haley Scott! Haley Scott! Where is my wife?!" Nathan Scott yelled as he came running through the hospital doors. His hair was a mess and his gray dress shirt and black pants were all wrinkly from his plane ride.

"Mr. Scott?" A doctor asked, "I'm doctor Ross"

"Yes, where is Haley?! Is she okay?!" Nathan asked with tear stained cheeks

"Come with me, sir"

Nathan followed the doctor down to Haley's room. The two-minute walk felt like two years. With every step Nathan took, more horrible images formed in his mind. Images of Haley passed out on the floor with blood covering her. Replaying scenes of Carrie attacking her. And himself just being powerless. All he could do was pray and hope she would be okay. He would never forgive himself if-. No, he wasn't going to think that way. As far as he knew, Haley was alive and breathing. Haley is strong, she would fight and come back to him.

All confidence of Haley being fine left his body when he saw her. He felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and stepped on it. His Haley, his world, looked weaker than he had ever seen. And it killed him.

Her skin was pale with cuts and bruises all over her body. Her leg was lifted and she had a bandage wrapped around her head. There were multiple tubes and machines hooked around her. The one that caught Nathan's attention was the one that monitored her heart.

Nathan immediately ran to her side and took her hand into his. He glanced up her arm, there were bruises all the way up. His sobs started again as he remembered sitting like this after the State Championship game. It may have been years ago, but seeing Haley like this made it feel like yesterday. She was in the hospital because someone had purposely hurt her, and it was all his fault.

Nathan choked back a sob and asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Your wife is stable. But she is in very critical condition with her broken leg, head injuries, stab wounds, and her amount of blood loss…we are going to do everything we can, Mr. Scott"

"What do you mean you're going to do everything you can?" Nathan gritted through his teeth

"Mr. Scott, your wife's heartrate is not strong. We have her on a machine that every time her heart stops, it pumps the blood for her."

Nathan felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. Did he just say her heart wasn't beating? "Wait a minute, are you telling me that my wife's heart is not beating?!" Nathan grew angry and scared at the same time.

"Not exactly, you see because she is so weak her heart does stop at times. So, our machine makes sure she stays alive by pumping the blood throughout her body."

Nathan kissed Haley's hand. He felt like he couldn't breathe, "So what does that mean for Haley?"

"The next few hours are critical. We watch her carefully and make sure her heartrate doesn't drop."

Nathan looked at the doctor, "And if it does?"

Dr. Ross sighed, "If her heartrate drops below 70, her chances are not very high."

"What chances? I want numbers." Nathan demanded

"The chances of her heartrate dropping are about 90% right now because she is so weak. Once she gets stronger, her heartrate will also become stronger."

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand a little harder. "And if her heartrate drops?"

Dr. Ross sighed again, making Nathan's lip quiver with tears threatening to spill over. He knew exactly what the older man in front of him was about to say. And they were the words he dreaded to hear since he got the call Haley was in the hospital. They were words Nathan never wanted to hear in his life. "If Haley's heartrate drops her chances of living are slim to none."

Nathan laid his head on her hand and started to sob all over again. He felt as though he might be sick. Life without Haley is too much to bare. A world he didn't want to live in.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor said before leaving the room.

After a few minutes of crying, Nathan picked his head up and said, "I'm so sorry, baby. This is all my fault. I should have answered the phone when you called. I should have been home... I need you to come back to me. I-I can't do this without you. I need to see those brown eyes, your beautiful smile. Please…" Nathan put his head on her hand again and continued to sob.

His was interrupted when he heard, "Daddy!"

Jamie Scott, his 5-year-old son, came running to his arms. Deb came following closely behind the little boy.

Nathan tried to wipe away his tears but they were still falling as he held his son.

"Hey buddy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Nanny Deb saved me. Why are you crying daddy?" Jamie asked putting his hand on Nathan's face.

"I'm just so worried about you and mama."

Jamie's attention immediately turned to his mom in the hospital bed. "Is mama gonna be okay?" he asked fearfully

Nathan felt Jamie needed to know some detail in case of certain situations. So, he said, "Listen buddy, um mama is really sick. Her heart isn't working the way it should. And um the doctors are trying to make her better, but they don't know if they can."

Jamie suddenly became petrified, "Is mama going to die?!"

Nathan closed his eyes and held back the tears. Those words stung his heart. He never _ever_ wanted to hear those words again. "I don't know buddy."

Jamie leaned in to hug his dad when they heard, "Hey, Nathan. How is she?" Luke said as he and Peyton walked in the room. "I flew in as soon as I heard"

Nathan looked up and said, "Um Peyton can you stay here with Jamie?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Luke, mom, can I see you outside?" Nathan lifted Jamie off his lap and gave him a kiss on the head. He whispered in Jamie's ear, "I'll be right back" and headed outside

Lucas and Deb glanced at each other. They knew it had to be bad if he needed to talk to them without Jamie in the room. And it scared them. They headed out to the hallway and found him pacing back and forth with his right hand over his lips.

"What's going on, Nathan?" Deb asked her son, "Is Haley okay?"

Nathan rubbed his face with his hand and sniffed back some tears before saying, "No, um, she's not. She's in critical condition and her a heart isn't good. It stops beating sometimes because she is so weak. They have her hooked up to a machine that pumps blood for her when that happens. But her a heartrate could drop and if it does she could." Nathan took a deep breath. Saying those words allowed felt like someone stabbed him in the chest. "She could die."

"Oh honey" Deb started, "I'm so sorry"

"What am I going to do? I can't lose her." Nathan cried and slid to the floor, putting his face in his hands.

Flashback to this morning

" _You ready to go?" Haley asked as she leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom she shared with her husband._

 _Nathan sighed, "Yeah, just about."_

 _Haley was confused her husband was going to meet someone about playing in the NBA, his dream! And yet, he looked upset. When just twenty minutes ago, he was ecstatic._

" _You okay?"_

" _Yeah, I just... I don't know. I just have this feeling like I should stay here."_

 _Haley laughed and walked towards her husband. Wrapping her arms around his torso and he reciprocated. "Why? What are you going to do here?"_

 _Nathan smiled, "Be with you."_

 _Haley rolled her eyes, "Come on Nathan! This is your dream! Why aren't you more excited?"_

" _I don't know. I maybe the reality of a dream coming true just doesn't seem real."_

" _It's real Nathan. I am so proud of you. You've worked so hard to make this happen." Haley smiled meaning every single word._

" _Thanks, baby_ _I'm proud of you, too"_

" _What? Why?" Haley questioned making her eyebrows nit_

" _After everything we've been through these past few months, you've stayed so strong and that amazes me. You always have and you always will." Nathan smiled_

 _Their lips met for a sweet kiss. After they parted, Nathan said, "You smell good"_

" _You do, too" Haley keeping her eyes closed_

" _Maybe I can pull you on this bed and smell you for a proper goodbye" Nathan challenged pulling her closer to him_

" _Mmm as tempting as that sounds. Jamie is going walk in any minute."_

" _No, he won't" Nathan almost whispered as he placed kisses down her neck._

 _Just on cue the little 5-year-old walked into his parent's room. "Hey daddy!"_

 _Nathan jumped away from Haley causing her to laugh and send him the 'I told you so look'_

" _Hey, what's up Jimmy-Jam?" Nathan asked as Haley laughed at his bright red face_

" _Are you excited?" Jamie asked beaming_

" _Yeah, I am. Come on let's go downstairs. I gotta go soon."_

 _Jamie jumped off the bed and headed downstairs as Nathan grabbed his bag and Haley's hand. Once they made it downstairs, Nathan gave Jamie a hug and kiss but not before Jamie said, "Go get em daddy!"_

 _Nathan nodded and stood up wrapping Haley in a hug. Haley spoke in his shoulder, "I'm so proud of you, Nathan." She pulled away to look into his eyes, "Text me when you get there and call me tonight."_

" _I will, I love you"_

" _I love you, too"_

 _They met for a kiss and Nathan walked out the door_

End flashback

"I knew I should have stayed home." Nathan said in his hands

"What?" Lucas asked confused

Nathan sniffed and pulled his head out of his hands before saying, "Right before I left, I got this feeling like I shouldn't go. My stupid pride about basketball got in the way of my family. If I had just trusted myself and stayed home this wouldn't be happening right now. I would have told Haley not to go and she would be fine. God, this is all my fault." Nathan started crying again.

Lucas sat down next to him and put his hand on Nathan's shoulder, "This is not your fault, Nate. Maybe if you had stayed home Haley wouldn't be here right now. But Carrie was messed up, man. She would have found a way to hurt your family another way. Just be thankful, it could have been worse."

Nathan whipped his head up, "Worse?! My wife is lying in a hospital room with her chances of survival decreasing every second!"

"Hey, okay" Lucas whispered looking around, "Just calm down."

Nathan glared at his older brother, "You did _NOT_ just tell me to calm down. How would you feel if Peyton was the one in that hospital room, not knowing if she would be okay, huh?! Plus, having a five-year-old asking if his mom is going to die!"

All Lucas could do was stare. He knew he should had said something but with the way Nathan was right now, nothing would settle him down. He needed Haley and wouldn't be okay until she was.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Nathan said as he got off the floor and walked back into Haley's room.

What he saw broke his heart, Jamie was curled up next to Haley on the bed. He was sleeping, although the tear tracks on his checks were obvious. Nathan walked over and kissed Jamie on the forehead, then Haley. He sat down in the chair next to the bed folding his hands together. New thoughts started to form in his head. 'I can't raise Jamie alone. Haley's always been the better parent. She always knows what to do. I can't do this alone. Jamie needs his mom.'

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted when Peyton said, "He said he wanted to snuggle with her because whenever he feels sick it always makes him feel better."

That did it. Nathan broke down for the thousandth time today. His head was in his hands with his elbows resting on his thighs. "What am I going to do if she doesn't make it, Peyton?"

The blonde woman didn't know how to answer her friends question. How do you answer a question like that? So, she walked over to him and knelt on the floor.

"Haley is strong, Nathan. You really think she would leave you?! She would leave Jamie? No. She loves you two more than anything else in this world. She would do anything for you and Jamie. She's not ready to leave you guys yet. Don't lose faith, okay"

Nathan nodded his head and whipped his face. Even though his fears of losing Haley still weighed in his heart, he felt slightly better somehow.

"This may not be the right time to ask" Peyton started to say "but um how did you find out Haley was here. Lucas said you were in Fort Wayne today."

Nathan looked at Jamie and Haley, then Peyton and said, "My mom called me."

Flashback

" _Nathan! Thank God!" Deb said franticly though the phone_

 _Nathan stood up from his seat in the stands, clutching the phone in his hand. "What is it, mom? Is it Jamie?"_

" _No, it's Haley"_

 _In the moment, his heart stopped beating. He became weak and his legs started to wobble. A million possibilities ran through his mind. "What happened? Is she okay?"_

" _It was Carrie" No other words needed to be said. His blood started to boil. He pushed the phone closer to his ear, he grabbed his bag and started running towards his car._

" _Carrie what? Carrie what?" Nathan yelled. By this point, Nathan was already by his car. In one quick motion he unlocked the doors, got in, and started speeding down the road._

" _She pretended to be Dan's hospice nurse. She said Dan was dying and wanted to see Jamie so Haley took Jamie to see him. I knew something was wrong when I saw the address so I followed them." She stopped to take a deep breath, "Haley left Jamie in the car and when she didn't come out of the house for a while I went in. Haley was on the floor covered in blood. I immediately ran over and made sure she was breathing, then called 911."_

 _Nathan had tears running down his face and pressed the gas a little more. God, His Haley. Someone hurt her. The most precious thing he has next to Jamie. He couldn't get to the airport fast enough. He couldn't get to her fast enough. He felt he was to blame seeing her missed call and not calling her back right away. His thoughts were intruded when he heard his mom's voice come through the phone again_

" _I raced back outside to make sure Jamie was safe. I found Carrie yelling at Jamie through the car window. I had a wine bottle that I hit Carrie in the back of the head with. I moved Jamie to my car when I heard a gunshot go off. I turned around to see Dan and he shot Carrie. She's dead. Haley's in the hospital and Jamie's with me."_

 _All the information was being thrown at Nathan. He had a thousand questions forming in his brain. He just wanted to be at the hospital holding Haley's hand, keeping her safe. He wanted to hold Jamie in his arms and make sure he was okay. So, he started with the simple, "How's Jamie?"_

" _He's okay for now."  
_

" _Let me talk to him" Nathan demanded_

 _Nathan could here Deb in the background, "Hey Jame, it's daddy." He then heard the sweet voice of his son, "DADDY!" Nathan could hear the fear in his voice. It only made him cry harder._

" _Hey Jamie. Are you okay?"_

" _I'm scared, daddy. They took mama away. Nanny Deb says she's sick."_

 _Nathan's heart kept breaking into pieces, "It's okay Jamie. Mama is going to be okay. I'm on my way. I'll be there soon. I love you, Jamie"  
_

" _I love you, too"_

" _Put Nanny Deb back on the phone"_

" _Nathan."_

" _Mom, how's Haley?"_

 _Deb took a deep breath. "I don't really know, honey. I know she is alive. But she's not good. I've been keeping Jamie occupied, trying to calm him down."_

" _I'll be there in 3 ½ hours."_

" _Nathan, that's about a 3-hour plan ride and the airport is like an hour from the hospital"_

" _Mom, I'll be there in 3 ½ hours." Nathan said matter-of-factly_

 _Deb sighed, understanding her son, "Okay, just be careful. I'll keep Jamie here with me until you get here."_

" _Okay. Thanks mom" Nathan said before slamming his phone shut. He grabbed the wheel with two hands and pressed the gas pedal down more. He had one thing on his mind…Haley. And he_ _ **HAD**_ _to get to her._

End Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews from last chapter! Hope you guys like chapter 2! Thanks for reading and review!**

Chapter 2

Two hours had passed since Nathan got to the hospital. Haley was better but not well. Dr. Ross said the chanced of her heartrate dropping now was about 50%, which made the doctor feel better but not Nathan.

He refused to leave her side. Not to eat, drink, shower, not even to change his clothes. It was almost 1am but Nathan couldn't sleep. His mind was racing with a million outcomes of this situation. Everyone told him he was going to drive himself crazy if he kept that up. Nathan knew one thing and one thing only, he wouldn't be okay until he saw Haley's brown eyes staring back at him. Not only that, but a certain five-year-old was sleeping on his lap. Nathan asked that Jamie be left with him tonight because Jamie's experience was just as traumatic. Nathan didn't want Jamie with anyone else but him and Haley that night. The little boy had explained his side of the story through tears. Nathan held his son tightly in his strong arms. It was moments like this that he needed Haley. Moments when he felt weak and needed her to be there. Moment when Jamie needed his mom.

The nurses were kind enough to bring in an extra bed for him and Jamie to sleep in. Nathan however, felt content with Jamie cuddled on his lap. It was like a piece of Haley was with him. Every night she would snuggle up against him, never using her own pillow. Not that he was complaining, he loved to hold her in his arms at night. To feel her soft skin touching him. The way she would run her fingers up and down his chest or arm. He shivered just at the thought of her touching him.

In that moment, Nathan just had to touch her. He missed her. He carefully moved the sleeping child to the extra bed and walked back over to the chair he was sitting in. Nathan took Haley's hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"Hey, Hales, if you saw me right now you would yell at me for not sleeping. But I can't sleep until I know that you're going to be okay. I just need you to show me some short of sign that you are still here with me. How bout you open those beautiful eyes and take my breath away?" Nathan waited for a few minutes and when nothing happened he spoke again, "Here's the thing Hales, I can't do this without you. I can't go on without you. I can't wake up every morning without you next to me. I just…I just can't do it, baby"

Nathan laid his head on the bed next to her hand and cried. All the crying he did that day wore him out, as he fell asleep holding her hand.

Nathan woke up the next day relieved. He thought everything that had happened was a dream but when he opened his eyes to reveal the hospital room, his heart sank. He checked the clock in the room that read 8:07. He looked at Haley who appeared to be the same then, he looked across the room to where he placed Jamie last night. When Nathan found an empty bed, he became petrified. He shot up and franticly began looking for the little boy when Brooke and Jamie walked in the room.

Nathan let out a huge sigh when he saw Jamie. Brooke saw the worried expression on his face and apologized, "I'm sorry, I walked in about an hour ago and when I saw you asleep and Jamie just sitting there I thought he needed breakfast."

"No, it's okay thank you for taking care of him. Just let me know he's leaving the room next time."

Brooke nodded as Nathan bent down to his son's level. "Hey Jim-Jam. How are you doing?"

Jamie beemed, "I'm fine. Aunt Brooke got me pancakes."

"Wow! Lucky you." Nathan half smiled back at his son.

Brooke noticed how his smile didn't reach his eyes. Nathan Scott has a great smile and you can tell when he fakes it. Nathan smiles when he talks about basketball or any sport, his friends, and his family, particularly Haley and Jamie. When they are away or hurt, that smile does not reach his eyes. It's like a part of him is missing. And that's exactly how he felt. Without Haley, it was like a part of him was missing… the best part of him, his wife.

Jamie became serious and asked, "How's mama?"

Nathan glanced back at Haley then turned to Jamie to say, "She's a little better. I think she missed you though."

Jamie ran to his mom's bedside and hopped up on the bed and started telling Haley about his morning.

Brooke looked at Nathan and asked, "How are you?"

Nathan shrugged, "I'll be okay when I know Haley's okay."

Brooke thought for a moment before saying, "Do you want me to take Jamie? Just keep him distracted from all of this?"

Nathan hesitated, "I don't know. I feel like with everything he's been through he would be better with me."

"Nathan, I know you want to protect him but maybe what he needs is to leave this place. He needs to get his mind off all the horrible things going on."

"Let me ask him" Nathan walked over to Jamie and said, "Hey, do you want to stay with aunt Brooke today? You can stay here with me if you want as well?"

Jamie thought about his options, "What about mama?"

Nathan could see the worry in his son's eyes. The amount of compassion that little boy had come from Haley and it amazed him. "Mama's gonna be fine. I'm going to be with her all day."

Jamie processed his options. "I don't want to leave mommy."

Nathan nodded his head and placed his hand on his sons back. "Okay, you don't have to go."

"But can aunt Brooke stay here?" Jamie asked hopefully

"Yes, of course."

By eleven, everyone who came yesterday plus Brooke, was waiting in Haley's hospital room. Lucas suggested that everyone go to the cafeteria and eat something. Everyone agreed to go but Nathan.

"Nate, come on you have to eat." Lucas warned. Nathan hasn't eaten since he got here last night. That man already skipped two meals and Luke was going to make him eat.

Nathan looked up at his brother with demanding eyes. "I'm not leaving her."

"Fine. I'll bring you something then. Haley needs you to be healthy. You cannot get sick on her by not eating."

Nathan gave in, knowing he was going to lose this argument. And that fact being he was too tired and worried to pick a fight right now. "Yeah, okay. Just grab me a sandwich or something."

Lucas nodded and everyone including Jamie headed down to the cafeteria, leaving Nathan and Haley alone. Nathan looked at Haley. Her color had brightened up and her bruises had gone down a tad in swelling. Nathan decided to take the alone time to his advantage and beg for her to wake up. Just opening his mouth brought tears to his eyes.

"Please, Hales. Please. Open those eyes of yours and take my breath away like you always do. Please. Come back to me, Haley. Please." Nathan laid his head on her chest and cried.

He thought he was dreaming when he felt her fingers move across his arm. When it happened again, his head shot up only for his eyes connect with Haley's big brown ones.

He looked at the ceiling and let out tears of relief. Nathan stood up and kissed every inch of her face. "Thank God, thank God." Nathan breathed against her ear. "I thought I was going to lose you." His voice cracked at the end as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, burying his face in her shoulder. Then, placing his head on her chest to hear her heartbeat. God, he loved that sound. God, he loved her.

He lifted his head when he heard her barley whisper, "Where am I?"

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows, "You're at the hospital, baby. Don't you remember?"

Haley was confused. "Remember what?"

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but Dr. Ross beat him to it. "Ah, Haley. It's nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Nathan backed away from Haley a smidge so the doctor could check her. He took her small perfect hand in his larger one as she spoke.

"I'm sore and everything hurts"

Dr. Ross nodded his head, "That's normal for being as beat up as you were. You are very lucky Mrs. Scott. I'll be back in about an hour to check on you."

"Nathan, why am I here?" Haley became petrified

Nathan was scared. Haley didn't remember what happened. He wiped away a tear and said, "Um Carrie attack you, baby"

Haley's eyes widened as everything came back.

Flashback

" _Dan?" Haley said as she walked into to house. She found him strapped into a bed passed out_

" _Dan! What is going on?" Haley asked. She heard footsteps behind her and whipped around to see Carrie with an axe._

 _Haley screamed and tried to get away. Carrie grabbed her legs and pulled her down causing Haley fall crooked on her right leg. Her leg cracked and she knew it was broken. Haley laid on the floor with one thing on her mind…Jamie. Her innocent little boy was in the car alone. And it was all her fault. Her fault for bringing him here and putting him in danger. Haley knew she had to get up and fight in order to keep Jamie safe._

 _Haley stood up grabbing the wall when Carrie came around the corner, whacking the smaller women on the head with the axe. Haley fell to the floor gowning and grabbing her head._

 _Carrie leaned down next to her and laughed, "You really think you can beat me? You can't. I've been planning this for months now."_

 _Haley kicked Carrie in the stomach resulting in the crazy woman falling. Haley quickly crawled across the floor when Carrie came running after her with a knife._

 _Haley was crying. She was petrified. She knew she couldn't get away but that wasn't why she was scared. Haley knew that once Carrie was finished with her, she would move to Jamie. And that scared her more than anything else in the world. Someone hurting_ _ **her**_ _child._ _ **Her**_ _little boy. Haley quickly prayed that Jamie would be okay when Carrie grabbed her foot._

 _Carrie stood above Haley with the knife and said, "say goodbye Mrs. Scott" before she stabbed Haley in the side and everything went black._

End Flashback

Haley was scared and immediately asked, "Where's Jamie?! Is he okay?!"

"He's fine. He is eating lunch with Brooke and everyone." Nathan said running his thumb against the top of her hand

Haley began crying, "I'm so sorry, Nathan"

"Hey, hey, shhh." Nathan whispered as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "This isn't your fault, baby"

"I should have waited to hear from you. I-I should have had better instincts as a parent I-"

"Hey" Nathan said putting his other hand on her face, stroking her check. "This is _not_ your fault. It isn't, okay"

Haley nodded, placing her hand over Nathan's and leaned into his hand.

"I love you"

Nathan smiled. His heart accelerated, she still made his heart race with those three words. It seemed like it's been forever since he heard those words. And he _needed_ to hear them

"I love you, too"

"Haley?"

The couple looked up to see Brooke standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her face.

"Hi"

"Oh my gosh. I'll go get Jamie." Brooke said as she rushed out the door.

Not even a second later their little boy came running into the room with tears streaming down his face "Mama!"

"Jamie! Are you okay?" Haley cried and held out her arms for him.

Nathan let go of Haley's face but kept holding her hand.

"I was so scared, mommy." Jamie said as he sprinted over to the bed to hug his mom. As soon as Jamie reached the bed, Haley grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce hug, kissing his head continuously.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. You're safe."

Jamie pulled his head up from Haley's chest. His face was wet from tears. "I thought you were going to die"

Haley's heart broke as he looked into her little boy's face and then at Nathan who also had tears running down his face.

"I'm not going anywhere" Haley said as Jamie laid his head back down on her chest. She reached out and cupped Nathan's face, "I promise."

Nathan nodded took her hand into his.

"Do you need anything?" Nathan asked

"Can I have some water?"

"Of course. I'll go get that right now." Nathan walked out of the room to find everyone waiting outside.

Luke was the first one to notice Nathan and he jumped up, "Nate! Brooke says she's awake. Is it true?!"

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, she's awake. I'm going to get her some water. You guys can come in a minute. I'll have to see if she's up for visitors."

Everyone nodded their heads indicated that they understood. When Nathan returned to Haley's room, his heart swelled with love. Jamie was sleeping on Haley's chest and she was gazing at their son. Her eyes showed love and concern.

Nathan stood in the doorway for a few more seconds just taking it in. He felt like he could, breathe again. Haley was awake, although he still had slight concerns because they were still in the hospital. He knew the danger was over and he never felt more relieved.

Nathan walked over to the bedside to hand Haley her water.

"Thank you" Haley whispered as she accepted the glass from her husband's hand.

Nathan sat down on the bed putting his hand on Jamie's back. "How is he?" Nathan said quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping child.

Haley shrugged, "He's okay, I guess. Just shaken up." Haley paused for a moment and grabbed Nathan's hand. "How are you?"

Nathan sighed. He knew this question was coming. But he didn't know how to answer it. Should he be honest about everything that he has felt? Or lie because she went through something traumatic as well? He felt it would be selfish to tell her how he felt right now. She had gone through something horrible and he needed to be strong for her. Nathan looked into her beautiful eyes and knew he had to tell her.

His eyes filled up with tears and he said barely at a whisper, "I thought I was going to lose you."

She let go of her husband's hand to caress his face. "You're never going to lose me, Nathan. I promise. You're stuck with me, always." She smiled at the end before moving her hand back down to his.

Nathan laughed at the last part, "Good. Cause you're stuck with me too, forever"

"So um everyone is outside and wants to know if they can come in" Nathan asked after a few minutes.

Haley looked at Jamie asleep on her lap and then back at Nathan. "Um maybe I can just see everyone tomorrow. I don't want them to wake Jamie and I just want to be with you."

Nathan smiled, "of course. I'll be right back."

Nathan squeezed her hand before getting off the bed and walking to the waiting room. Everyone noticed him coming and stood up.

"Hey guys, um Haley doesn't want visitors today. She is still trying to grasp everything that happened. Could you guys come back tomorrow and see her?"

Lucas spoke up for the group, "Yeah, man of course. Give her our best and we'll see ya tomorrow."

"Thanks for understanding."

Lucas slapped Nathan on the shoulder, "Just promise me that you'll sleep tonight and eat this" Lucas pushed a sandwich in Nathan's face that he had since lunch.

Nathan laughed and grabbed the sandwich. "I promise"

"Alright. Go back to your family"

Nathan nodded before waving goodbye to everyone else and headed back down the hallway. For the first time in a while it seemed like everything was going to be okay. He had Haley and Jamie and that was all he needed for his entire world to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haley sat wide awake in her hospital bed. It was almost 2am but she just couldn't sleep. Haley James Scott was petrified. Ever since she woke up and remembered the horrible event, she has been scared. No matter how hard she tried, her mind kept replaying what happened. She pushed her feelings aside for Jamie and Nathan. Her little boy was her main priority. He always has and always will be.

Jamie was the best thing she and Nathan had. Since the day that little boy was born, his needs _**always**_ came before their own. No matter what the situation was. Ever since the pool incident and the kidnapping, that happened less than a year ago, Nathan and Haley became very protective over their son. Making sure everything they did was to benefit him and not put him through more pain.

Haley couldn't help but feel responsible for hurting her child, again. She felt like the worse mother in the world. What mom puts her son through so much pain? He's only five, he shouldn't have to deal with all this stuff. Five-year-olds should be running, jumping, playing, laughing. Not sitting in a hospital room, worrying if his mom is going to die. Plus, the fact that only a few hours ago, he was chased by a crazy lady through a corn maze.

Haley looked down at Jamie sleeping on her lap. It was unbelievable how much she loved that little man. This child that was made from the love she and Nathan shared. She needed to keep him safe and out of danger. And if him sleeping by her tonight made her feel that way, then that is how it will be. She failed him too many times already. It _wasn't_ going to happen again.

As for Nathan, she knew he was still concerned about her safety. They may have been married for almost seven years and still, she didn't want him to worry about her. Nathan had enough on his plate. Between trying to get back into basketball, which may have happened today, Dan trying to get back into their lives, Quentin's death, Carrie, taking care of Jamie, and her being unconscious for almost 24 hours. Haley felt Nathan didn't need this. Besides, it would probably go away in a few days anyway.

Haley looked in the chair where Nathan was sleeping. He still had on the same clothes she had seen on him over two days ago. He was exhausted and she could tell. He hasn't slept in a couple days because of her. She wanted him to be rested, with clean clothes, and a shower. She told him to go home and sleep in an actual bed and clean himself up a bit. He looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me?! I'm not leaving you." Were his exact words.

She should have known he would say no. That man was the most selfless human she knew. He would do _anything_ for her and Jamie without complaining. To this day, it still amazed her.

She remembered opening her eyes to him. He had bags under his eyes and they were red from crying, his hair was a mess, and his clothes were wrinkled beyond belief. He looked awful and so handsome at the same time. Haley always found Nathan to be handsome no matter how he looked. His striking blue eyes that always made her heart race. His smile that made her knees go weak. God, she loved that man.

Nathan could practically feel Haley gazing at him. He was so worried so about her. Not about the fact that she was in a hospital bed, which still made him on edge, but the fact that she seemed _too_ calm about this whole situation. Nathan knew Haley. He knew her better than she knew herself. And from that, he knew she was hiding her feelings from him. That alone, was eating him up inside. From the moment she remembered what happened, he wanted her to cry. He wanted to be there and help her through all of this. When all she did was ask about Jamie and apologize, that's when the worrying began.

They haven't had much time alone together since Haley opened her eyes. It was only about 10 minutes before Jamie joined them. Haley would never break down in front of Jamie, Nathan knew that. He just prayed she would come to him soon to explain how she feels and how she is dealing with this.

Haley's stare was forming goosebumps all over his skin. With just a look, Haley could make him go crazy. Since day one, he knew there was something special about her. There was something about her that sparked. And boy was he right. Haley was his world. Nothing could compare to her. Her brown eyes that light up the entire room. Her smile that makes his heart race. Haley James was his and he was proud to say it.

Nathan opened his eyes and an imitate grin formed on his face when he saw Haley smiling at him. Nathan stretched his long legs before scooting the chair closer to the bedside. Her smile seemed to have gotten wider. She looked so much better than before. And God, was she beautiful.

"Haley James, how is it that you're so beautiful even at 2am?"

Haley laughed and shook her head, being careful not to wake Jamie.

"Only you would say something like that in the middle of the night in a hospital room."

Nathan joined in with her laughter. "Why? I'm only speaking the truth."

"Whatever." Haley smiled "How did it go?"

Nathan was confused. What was she talking about? "How did what go?"

"Your meeting with the GM in Fort Wayne today. Did you make the team?" Haley asked excitingly.

Nathan was surprised she brought it up, that she remembered. Then again, Haley never ceased to amaze him. Her kindness and selflessness was overwhelming.

Nathan didn't want to make a big deal over the situation because it wasn't nearly as important as what was happening now. Nathan just shrugged, "Oh, yeah, that"

"What's wrong? Di- Did you not make it?" Haley's heart was breaking already. She knew how bad he wanted this and if he didn't make it… he must be devastated.

"I didn't even get a tryout."

Haley was so confused. Someone did call him about the D-league team, right? "What do you mean, Nathan? Didn't some D-league call?"

Nathan sighed, "Yes, but they didn't want me to play…They wanted me to coach."

Haley's eyes widened. She didn't see that one coming. "Wow! Nathan, that's… that's awesome. Are you going to take it?"

Nathan should be excited about a D-league coaching job. It's something a lot of people dream of. It just wasn't his dream.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"It means we would have to move to Indiana. With your teaching job and Jamie's school, I wouldn't ask you guys to give that up. Not for a coaching job."

Haley couldn't express how amazing this man was. Turning down an amazing coaching opportunity for them. "Nathan, we would move anywhere for you. I'm pretty sure they have school's in Indiana for Jamie and me."

Nathan laughed, "Yeah ok. But still I don't think coaching is really my calling. Would it be fun? Yeah. But I want to play. Not coach. I would spend all my time envying my players for getting to play, instead of actually coaching. I want to hang onto the dream of playing for a little longer."

"Nathan, your dream will happen. I've seen how hard you work when you set your mind to something. You remember how bad things got right before college? You almost didn't play in college. But you didn't give up and you ended up playing. Don't lose hope."

"I played in college because of you, Hales. You didn't give up on me." Nathan said, taking her hand.

"And I never will. I'll hold on to this dream, too because I know you can do it."

"Thank you, baby. Hearing that means everything."

Haley began to think. She wanted more than anything to be able to tell Nathan how scared she was, but she just couldn't. Not only because Jamie was in the room, because Nathan had been through enough. She knew he would be mad that she didn't tell him, but if it kept him safe. It was worth it.

Nathan noticed Haley's eyes darting around the room. She was worrying about 'something.' He knew exactly what it was. She wanted to tell him more about today. He just didn't know why she hasn't already.

"What are you thinking about?"

Haley became nervous. She didn't want to tell him, she just couldn't. So, she looked down at their son before saying, "I'm worried about Jamie." Although she wasn't completely lying, she was worried about Jamie. She just couldn't tell Nathan the full truth.

Lies. He knew she was worried about Jamie. That was obvious. He was worried about the boy, too. It just wasn't the response he wanted. He wanted Haley to come to him and lean on him. That's what she has always done in the past. Why was she being so independent? He decided not to press her on it. She would come to him when she was ready, or so he hoped.

"He's gonna be fine, Hales. Jamie is so strong." Nathan paused to run his fingers over her knuckles. "Just like you."

Haley stared at Nathan, wanting, needing to tell him her thoughts and feelings. She wanted to tell him how scared she was. She wanted to cry. She wanted him to hold her in his strong arms. She wanted to feel safe. The words just wouldn't come. Haley felt trapped in her body. And she knew why. She needed to be strong for Nathan. He had done enough worrying these past few weeks. He didn't need more. Instead of talking, she just smiled.

Nathan saw right through her smile. She was scared. He _needed_ her to talk to him. Watching her hurt, and himself being powerless made Nathan feel weaker than ever. It made him feel like a horrible husband. That she felt she couldn't talk to him.

He was also feeling pretty guilty about letting Dan into Jamie's life. If he had only made Dan keep his distance, this whole thing wouldn't have happened. Jamie and Haley would be fine. This was all his fault. Once again, Nathan Scott put his family's life in danger. When would this stop? When would he stop making stupid decisions? When would he just put his family first and keep them there? Haley and Jamie were his number one. That is how it is going to be from now on. Now, he just needed to tell Haley.

"I'm sorry" Came out of Nathan's mouth at a horse whisper.

Haley's smile faded away. She knitted her eyebrows. Why was he apologizing? What did he do wrong?

"What?"

"I should never have let Dan back into our lives. If I had just told him to back away this wouldn't be happening right now."

Haley stopped him, "Hey, this was not your fault, Nathan. Okay. You cannot blame yourself for this."

Nathan nodded. He should be telling her the same thing.

"You should get some sleep, Hales."

Haley smiled. "You should, too"

"Okay than, let's sleep." Nathan mirrored her smile.

Nathan slumped back in his chair, keeping her hand in his. He closed his eyes but they reopened when he heard Haley's voice.

"Nathan, go sleep on the extra bed."

Nathan shook his head. "Nah, it's too far away from you."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to disappear in my sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I can't sleep in a bed without you."

"Nathan seriously, come on. I want you to get a goodnights sleep."

Nathan sat up straighter in the bed before saying, "First of all, we're in a hospital so that's kind of impossible. Second, that bed is too small for my huge ass body. And third, I'm not going to sleep well until I'm in our bed with you next to me."

Haley smiled and shook her head at her husband. "Fine. You can stay in the chair."

"Thank you." Nathan laughed. "I'll see you in the morning, baby. I love you"

"I love you, too" Haley snuggled more into Jamie and closed her eyes.

Nathan watched her for a few minutes. His heart full of love for the two people in front of him. Haley not telling him her thoughts still hurt, but he still had her. That is something he would always be thankful for.

Nathan closed his eyes and fell asleep. That night he dreamt about his perfect world. Haley making pancakes in the kitchen and Jamie playing video games. Sitting around their table having a family breakfast. All of a sudden, Haley and Jamie disappeared. Nathan was left alone at the table. He realized how empty his life would be without them. And how it almost happened.

His eyes flew open to find Haley reading and Jamie gone. Their hands were still attached, which made him smile.

"Morning sleepy head." Haley said with a huge smile

"Hi" Nathan rubbed his eyes. "What time is it and where's Jamie?"

"Lucas and Peyton came in about an hour ago and took Jamie with them to get him showered and cleaned up. I told them not to, but Jamie wanted to go with his uncle Lucas. And it's about 10:15"

Nathan abruptly sat up. "What?! Is it really?! Why didn't you wake me?"

Haley giggled at her husband "Because I know you haven't been sleeping well lately, you've been up all night worrying about me. And you just looked so cute sleeping in the chair that I just couldn't wake you up."

"mhm, thank you. I still wish you would have woken me up. What have you been doing all by yourself?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Jamie woke up around 7:30ish and I just played with him. And then, Luke and Peyton came in around 9ish and hung out for a few minutes. Then they took Jame and I have just been reading, waiting for you to wake up… OH! And waiting for Dr. Ross to come back."

"Wait, the doctor came in! Why didn't you wake me? What did he say? Are you okay?"

Haley laughed once again, "I told you. You weren't sleeping well, so I wanted you to get some rest. And all he did was check me over. Nothing big."

"Still, I wish I was awake." Nathan cocked his head, "Did you say waiting for Dr. Ross to come back?! Why is he coming back?!"

"With my test results to see if I can go home!"

Nathan's eyes lit up. "You- you might be able to come home!"

Haley nodded her head pulling her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Baby!" Nathan yelled as he got up and grabbed her face to slam a kiss on her lips.

Haley was surprised by the sudden outburst in her husband. But as soon as she felt those lips against hers, she eagerly accepted. Grabbing his shirt with her hands.

When they parted both breathless, their foreheads rested against each other. Haley's face still in Nathan's hands.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"You might come home, Hales! That's so exciting!" Nathan's eyes were shinning. Their spark had come back.

Haled reciprocated his smile, when Nathan moved to kiss her forehead. Their little moment was interrupted when Dr. Ross walked through the door with a smile on his face. He knew of the Scott family. They were famous in Tree Hill Hospital. Of all the members, Nathan and his wife were here the most. And it was nice to see such a nice family get a happy ending.

"Hello Nathan, Haley. We have your test results back and you are free to go, Mrs. Scott."

Nathan and Haley were ecstatic. They've both missed home. Neither of them have been home since the incident. Haley physically couldn't and Nathan refused to leave her side.

"I'll sign your discharge papers and you can leave any time after that."

"Thank you" Nathan and Haley said together.

"You're welcome." Dr. Ross replied as he walked out the door.

Nathan kissed Haley on the head and whispered, "I'll be right back." Then, raced after the older man.

"Dr. Ross!" Nathan called out causing the doctor to turn around.

When Nathan reached him, he said, "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for my wife and my family."

The doctor smiled, "It was my pleasure, Mr. Scott."

The two men shook hands, wished each other luck with life, and headed their separate ways. When Nathan reached Haley's room again, the nurse was walking out. They nodded heads with each other, indicating a hello. Nathan, still in the doorway, moved his gaze to Haley who had a scared look on her face, making Nathan uneasy. He raced over to her taking her hand.

"Hales, what's wrong?" He searched for answers in her eyes

"I have to use crutches because of my leg." She said so quietly Nathan could barely hear her.

Nathan had to suppress a laugh because this obviously meant something bad for her. "Okay, well you've used crutches before. What's the problem?"

Haley looked at him as if he was stupid. "You're kidding, right?"

Nathan just staired.

Haley's eyes bulged, "I couldn't do anything the last time I had those stupid things. You had to do everything for me. And I was a bigger klutz than I usually am."

Nathan didn't understand why she was so upset. He was going to do everything for her when they went home anyway.

"Hales, it's okay. You're going to be fine. And do you know why?"

Haley shook her head

"Because you have me. I'm not going anywhere, Haley. I promise." 

Nathan lifted her hand and kissed it lightly.

"I love you, Nathan Scott." Haley said grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer.

"I love you more, Haley James" Nathan replied, moving towards her.

When their lips were only inches apart Haley whispered, "It's Scott. You called me Haley James. Haley James Scott. And it always will be."

They shared a sweet kiss. After they parted Nathan said, "Let's go home, Mrs. Haley Bob James Scott."

 **Next chapter, Haley is going to break. She is going to get frustrated and her fears are going to take over. So, I promise it's coming. There will be a lot of supportive Naley next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for reading! And if you guys have suggestions don't be afraid to through them out there! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The car was silent as the young couple drove home. This was unusual for Nathan and Haley, they always had something to say to each other. Haley's passenger seat was leaned back, almost flat. Their hands were entwined and Haley had tears in her eyes. Nathan was barley holding it together. Haley was hurting, not only mentally but physically as well. There was nothing he could do to help her and he was killing him.

Flashback

" _Alright Haley your papers are all signed and you're ready to go" Said the sweet nurse that had taken care of the entire Scott family for years._

 _Haley was elated. She was going home with her husband and son. Jamie was not with them right now, he was with his uncle Lucas and soon-to-be aunt Peyton. Unbenounced to Haley, they were decorating the house to welcome her home._

 _It was all Jamie's idea. He wanted to do something special for his mom. He asked Lucas who called Nathan to get the okay. Nathan thought it was a great idea and Haley would love it. Especially if Jamie did it._

 _Nathan was also very excited to bring Haley home. Hospitals really gave him the creeps and too many reminders of what could have been. He also just missed Haley. He missed sleeping next to her, snuggling, and hugging her. He wanted her back. He also was in dire need of a shower and a change of clothes. Nathan was hopping that maybe being home would help Haley come clean about her fears._

 _The nurse moved Haley's leg assistant down and brought the crutches over for the injured women to use while she moved out of bed. Haley looked at the instruments, then smiled at Nathan, who gave her an encouraging nod. He was standing to her right behind the nurse. He chose to stand there to be out of the nursed way. It was bugging him that he wasn't the one helping his wife, but if this is what he needed to do to take her home. He would gladly do it._

 _The minute Haley went to sit up, she yelped in pain and lay back down. Nathan rushed over to her, slightly pushing the nurse out of the way. When reaching Haley, he cradled her head with his hands, as she took a fistful of his shirt with one hand and grabbed one of his hands with the other._

" _Hales, what's wrong?"_

 _Haley fought back the tears from embarrassment and pain. She looked up at him to say, "My- My side hurts really bad"_

 _The nurse chimed in from the background, "That's completely normal. A stab wound leaves an enormous amount of pain. You were stabbed three times. It's going to take a while before that doesn't hurt anymore."_

 _Nathan was nervous. As much as he wanted Haley home, maybe moving her wasn't the best idea. From her facial features, Nathan could tell the amount of pain she was in was unbearable, between her look of pain, the fistful of his shirt she had from the side, and crushing his hand. She felt like someone was ripping her apart bit by bit and she just wanted it to stop._

 _Nathan's heart was breaking into thousands of pieces as his wife, the one he loved more than anything, was wreaked in pain. He wished he was the one hurting because watching her hurt was more painful than if he was the one struggling._

 _Nathan thought for a minute before saying, "If she's in this much pain maybe we should stay longer. I mean she only woke up like a little over 24 hours ago."_

 _The nurse shook her head. "No, Mr. Scott, the best thing for Haley right now is to go home. She needs to be in a comfortable environment, with little to no movement for the next week or so. Preferably, in a bed or on a couch, with no sitting for more than 5 minutes. After a week, you can see where she's at."_

 _Nathan just didn't understand. He wanted Haley in as little pain as possible. Her heart was already breaking from emotion. She doesn't need to be physically broken as well._

" _If all she's going to do is lay in a bed, I would feel more comfortable here in case something happens."_

 _The nurse sighed. It was nice he was so protective of his wife, but in this case, he needed to understand this was best. "Mr. Scott, please listen. Haley will be getting the same amount of treatment here as she would at home. The only thing you need to do is change the bandage and clean the wound every 12 hours or so."_

 _Nathan shot an evil glare at the nurse. His words came out a lot harsher than he wanted, although the only thing on his mind was helping Haley. "What about all the pain she's in, huh? Why are we going home so soon?!"_

" _The pain is going to be there for the next 2 weeks, maybe shorter, maybe longer. It really depends on the person. But after the pain goes away, she will have a weird feeling in her side for about 6 months. And there will be a scare. Haley is going home because she didn't have surgery. She was lucky enough that she didn't need it. There is really nothing more we can do for her" The nurse waited a second before continuing. "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear. The bright side is that she's still here… Things could have ended up much worse."_

 _At this point, Nathan knew he had lost this battle. As much as he wanted to keep Haley out of harm's way, maybe bringing her home was the best thing they could do. He knew that being with Jamie would make Haley much happier. They just needed to be a family again._

" _I can give you some pain medication for her to use if the pain is really bad." The nurse said_

" _Yes, thank you"_

 _The nurse nodded. "Ok, I get that for you and get you a wheel chair, so you can go home."_

" _Thank you" Nathan replied_

 _As soon as the nurse left the room, Nathan slowly felt her release her grip on his shirt. The pain was better but still there._

 _Haley should be happy. She was going home to the two most important people in her life, she was alive, and Jamie was fine. She had a lot to be grateful for. Instead, all Haley felt was anger, hurt, sadness, and responsible._

 _She felt as though nothing was ever going to be okay again. She had damaged her son by bringing letting that cray bitch in their lives in the first place. She had broken her husband. She has never seen Nathan cry so much before. Even being married to him for 6 ½ years, never has Nathan cried so much. She had also hurt herself, by letting that women in their lives. She should have been on guard! Why did she let Carrie in so easily?! Why did this have to happen? Her eyes started to fill up with tears as she covered her face with her hands, and started to sob._

 _Nathan immediately crouched down in front of her, rubbing her thigh gently._

" _Hey, shhh baby. It's okay."_

 _Haley threw her hands down. "No! It's not okay! Nothing is okay! This is all my fault! Jamie is scared to death and I broke you! And it's all because I was the one who let Carrie into our lives! It's all my fault!" Her crying made her wound hurt even more, but she just couldn't stop_

 _Nathan felt relieved at Haley's outburst. Of course, it hurt him to watch her like this, but she was finally letting her emotions out. And that's all he has wanted for the past 24 hours._

" _Hales, listen to me. This is not your fault. You cannot blame yourself for this. Jamie is fine. And I'm fine. You let Carrie into our lives because I was worthless. I was being selfish and wasn't helping you out around the house. I was just something else you had to take care of. You were in over your head and needed help. So, listen to me. This is not your fault, Haley, it isn't. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."_

 _Haley cut him off, "No, we've been through this. It's not your fault Nathan. Not because of Dan or your accident. It just, I was being stupid."_

 _Nathan kitted his eyebrows, "You are not stupid, baby. You're the smartest person I know. You're Tutor Girl." At the end, he smiled. He rubbed her thigh in an up and down motion while saying, "You're not stupid. This not your fault. Everything is going to be okay. I promise."_

 _Haley looked her husband in the eyes. She knew he was being serious and yet, she couldn't believe anything would be fine. "I can't do this, Nathan. I can't beat this"_

 _Nathan rubbed her thigh again and grabbed her hand. "We have been through way too much to not beat this. You can do it. You're so strong. And when you're not you have me. Always and Forever"_

 _Haley saw nothing but pure love in Nathan's eyes. He never failed to make her feel amazing. She knew this would be a hard and painful recovery. She was ready to face it…or so she thought._

End Flashback

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand as turned into their familiar neighborhood. Every little move Haley made hurt. Every bump on the car ride home hurt. She tried not to show it, she didn't want to make a scene. Although she wasn't doing a very god job. Nathan saw how much she was hurting. He was glad that back at the hospital she let some of her emotions out. It lifted a weight off his chest, but now that she was physically hurting as well. That weight was right back to where it started, if not bigger.

They pulled into the driveway of their big house, the bump made Haley wince. Once they were in the garage, Nathan turned the car off and shifted slightly to face Haley. His heart broke once more when he looked at her. She had her eyes closed with a few tear tracks visible on her checks.

Nathan ran his fingers over her knuckles and softly said, "I'm sorry the ride was so rough, baby"

Her eyes fluttered open to the sound of his voice. She smiled lightly at him. "You can't control the roads, Nathan. It's okay. I just want to go inside."

Nathan nodded, squeezing her hand one more time, before unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He wondered how he was going to get Haley out without hurting her. He concluded that he was going to carry her inside.

He opened the passenger door and placed one arm under her legs and the other one on her back. He slowly lifted her as Haley placed her arm around his neck, grabbing a clump of his shirt. She winced slightly once she was fully off the seat and Nathan stopped.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Nathan asked worriedly

Haley smiled at her husband's concern. He never failed to amaze her with how protective he was over her and Jamie. "It's fine. I'm okay."

Nathan continued to lift her until she was fully out of the car. He shut the door with his back and carried Haley towards the door to the house. Once they were inside, a loud sound of "Welcome Home!" was shouted from their kitchen.

Both Nathan and Haley were surprised to find Lucas, Peyton, Jamie, Brooke, and Deb waiting for their arrival home.

It was then, that Nathan remembered about the party. After finding out about all the pain Haley would be in, he totally forgot about her surprise party.

All the adults in the room noticed Nathan and Haley's appearance. The weak and painful look on Haley's face and the worried expression over Nathan's. They could tell everything wasn't okay. They kept the smiles on their faces for Jamie but deep down they knew something was off.

The little boy ran over to his parents excitedly. He was so happy to have his mom and dad home with him.

"Welcome Home, Mama! I missed you!" He bounced up and down.

Haley still in Nathan's arms felt more tears fall down her face, not from pain, but from love. The fact that these people would do all this for her, made her feel more loved than ever

"Hi baby! I missed you, too! Why doesn't daddy bring me to the couch so I can give you to big hug!"

Nathan was worried. Haley just got out of the hospital. Should she really be around all this?

Nathan whispered in her ear, "Are you up for this, babe? I don't want you to overdo it."

Haley smiled at his concern but nodded her head. "I want to."

Nathan walked over to their living room, which was connected to their kitchen and placed Haley on their brown couch. The couch was big and Haley was so small that she could lay down without being uncomfortable. Once Haley was comfy, Nathan leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Jamie ran over to the couch and gave her a big hug.

"Why are you laying down mama?"

Haley grinned at her son. "I'm still a little sick, so I have to lay down for a few more days, buddy."

Jamie was scared. He thought her being home meant she was okay. "When are you going to be better, mama?"

Haley's heart was breaking at the sight of her son. She knew Nathan didn't tell him what happened, just that she was sick and she felt that was best. Jamie didn't need to know the exact details. It was just part of keeping him safe.

Nathan noticed how broken Haley was and answered for her. He knelt down to his level and said, "Listen buddy, mommy is still sick and we don't know when she is going to be better. But we are going to take really good care of her. You're gonna help me, right?"

Jamie rapidly nodded his head.

"That's my boy." Nathan ruffled his son's hair.

Jamie spoke up, "I made you a card, mama!"

Haley's face lite up. "You did! Can I see it?"

The little boy ran off to get his homemade card. Nathan stood up and went around to thank everybody for everything they've done.

Luke was the first one to speak up, "Hey man, what's going on?"

Nathan shook his head. "I'll tell you later"

Jamie sprinted back into the living room and handed Haley his card. It was red and folded "Hamburger style." The front of it read, "Welcome home, mama" with a drawn stick figure of Jamie and Haley. When Haley opened the card it read, "I missed you mommy! I hope you like the party! Love, Jamie" The back at a huge heart and in the middle said, "Mama"

Haley whipped the tears from her eyes. It was such a little gift, with no more than a few words. But to Haley, he wrote a manuscript. Those words touched her heart. She motioned for Jamie to come closer. She kissed him on the head and said, "Thank you, Jame. I love it."

The five-year-old beamed.

Brooke noticed the worried expression on everyone's face. They wanted answers. Not that she didn't, but no one was getting an answer with Jamie in the room. So, she decided to take Jamie away for a bit. "Hey Jimmy-Jam! Let's go get some cupcakes for everyone!"

"Ok!" Jamie raced over to his aunt Brooke. Deb butted in, knowing she could ask Nathan later tonight about what was going on.

"No, I'll take him." She made eye contact with Brooke, who understood, "Come on bud"

Nathan ushered Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke outside, not before leaning down to Haley

"I'll be right back, babe." She nodded and he kissed her once more one the forehead.

Once Nathan was outside, everyone started asking questions at once, "What's wrong? Why can't she walk? Why is she laying down? What's going on?"

Nathan held his hands up to silence everyone. He ran his fingers through his disheveled, greasy hair. "Haley can't walk, sit, stand do anything for a week maybe more. She has to lay in bed for a week with little to no movement because every move she makes hurts her."

"Why is she in so much pain, Nate?" Lucas asked

"Because of her stab wounds, she can't do anything."

They all gasped, "Sh-She was stabbed?" Brooke asked with her hand over her chest.

Nathan was puzzled. "You-You didn't know?"

They all shook their heads.

"How did you not know?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You haven't exactly been the most sociable guy these past few days."

"Lucas don't" Peyton tried to pull him away

"Excuse me" Nathan gritted through his teeth "I'm sorry that I couldn't be at you beckoning call, but I was a little busy worrying about the fact that MY WIFE AND SON could have DIED!"

"I'm just saying it would have been nice to know what was going on."

Nathan ran his hand over his face, before he said something he would regret. He knew he was sleep deprived and that made his thoughts a little hazy.

"I don't have the time or energy to argue with you, Luke. Haley was my main priority and she always will be. I should have been better about keeping you guys updated and I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize, Nate. We know that you were busy with Haley. We're just glad she's okay." Brooke said

"No, she's not okay. I don't know if she'll ever be okay again."

"She will be. Haley is so strong. And she has you and Jamie to help her… and all of us." Brooke replied

"I should get back inside. I don't want her to be alone for too long." Nathan said heading towards the back door.

"Ok, Luke and I are going to go." Peyton said giving Nathan a hug. "Call if you need anything"

"I will. Thanks, Peyton"

Brooke stepped in as well. "I think I'm gonna head out as well. I'll let you guys get readjusted to home again."

"Thanks, Brooke for everything."

"It was my pleasure. Call me if you need someone to take Jamie or anything else."

"I will, bye"

Brooke waved and headed to the gate. When Nathan stepped back inside he found Haley asleep on the couch and Jamie with Deb in the kitchen. He looked at the clock and it read 3:30.

"What do you want to do, Jimmy-Jam?"

"I want to go to the park with you and mama!" Jamie said hopefully.

Nathan hated to crush his son's hopes but Haley was asleep and even if she wasn't she couldn't go to the park.

"I'm sorry, buddy but mama can't go to the park right now."

Jamie frowned and Deb chimed in. "I can take you to the park, Jamie, maybe we can even call up Andre"

"I don't want to go without mommy and daddy."

Nathan bent down to his son. "Jamie listen, mommy's not going to be able to do things like she used to for a long time. Go have fun at the park! Mommy and I will be here when you get back."

"Ok" Jamie hugged his dad. "I love you, daddy"

Nathan smiled, "I love you too, buddy"

Jamie raced over to the living room and kissed his mom on the check. "Bye mama. I love you"

Nathan bent down and put his arm around Jamie. "Mommy is going to be okay. I promise."

He leaned over to kiss Jamie on the head, then moved to kiss Haley's forehead. This would defiantly be hard, but they could do it, as long as they were together.

A week later, Haley was feeling much better. She was sitting up for half an hour time spans before it started to hurt, she could stand with the help of Nathan, and do more and more things as the days progressed. Haley was so happy she was getting back to normal. She would occasionally not be able to do things and it would frustrate her. She was mostly upset, that she wasn't the wife and mom she once was. It didn't help that Nathan wouldn't let her do anything on her own and it was driving her a bit insane.

It was hard on Jamie to see his mom who could before do anything and now could barely stand up without help. He missed his mom but he did everything to make her feel better. At night, she used to read to him and now he reads to her. He would go in and have daily snuggle sessions with her. Those made both Haley and Jamie feel better.

Nathan was struggling. Seeing both Haley and Jamie so broken, was slowly killing him. With Haley on bed rest, he had to play mother and father both to Jamie. Not that he was complaining because this was not Haley's fault, it was just hard. Watching Haley beat herself up over things she couldn't do anymore, broke his heart. She was so strong and just wanted to be normal again. He also knew she was a smidge annoyed he wouldn't let her do anything alone. He felt as though he needed to watch over her or she would disappear.

About a week and a half after Haley came home, Nathan woke up to find Haley not in bed. He franticly jumped up and ran into Jamie's room, only to find Jamie sleeping and no Haley. He checked the upstairs bathroom, spare bedroom, closet, no Haley. He was freaking out. Where did she go? Oh God! Did she fall down the stairs? Nathan ran to the stairs to find no evidence of her.

His mind was spinning. Where the hell was she? He suddenly heard noises coming from downstairs. Nathan bolted down the stairs to find Haley on her crutches, stirring some mixture. She had flour all over her and was struggling to stand on one foot, trying to stir the mixture in the bowl. Nathan let out a huge breath of relief when he saw Haley.

"Thank God. What the hell are you doing down here on your feet?"

Haley jumped slightly when she heard his voice. "Hi, you scared me."

Nathan walked closer to her, eyebrows raised, searching for answers.

"Oh, I was feeling great! So, I decided to make pancakes" Haley beamed turning back to the counter, continuing to mix the ingredients.

"How did you get down here?" Nathan said. He was behind her making sure she wouldn't fall.

"I put all my weight against the railing and used my crutches for support." Haley said like it was no big deal.

Nathan signed, "I wish you didn't do that. You could have fallen."

Haley was slightly annoyed. She knew Nathan meant well, but he was constantly asking her if she was okay, if she needed anything. Haley just wanted to be herself again.

"Nathan, I'm fine. You don't have to be so protective."

Nathan was hurt by her comment. He admits he might have been a tad over the top, but he almost lost her. He thought that was a solid reason by itself.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you."

Haley shifted around to face him. Angry at herself for being so harsh. She knew she would act the same if the tables were turned

"I'm sorry. And you're never going to lose me. I told you that, remember"

Nathan smiled placing his hands on her shoulders. "I remember."

"Ok! Now let me make pancakes." Haley turned around and hit the bowl. Pancake batter spilt all over the floor

"Oh no" Haley began to cry "I just wanted to make breakfast for you and Jamie"

"Hey, baby it's fine" Nathan stated

"No! It's not fine! Nothing is fine!" Haley started screaming and more tears came down her face "I can't do anything by myself anymore! I want to be a mom again! I want to be a wife again! I want to be me again! But I can't because of this!" Haley then threw her crutches across the room and fell to the floor.

Nathan sat down next to her and pulled her in his arms. "You are a mom, and a wife, and you are you. Because you are here. God, Haley I almost lost you."

All Haley could do was sob. Cry for Jamie, Nathan, herself… everything.

"I-I just want things to go back to normal"

"I know, baby. I know, but it just takes time. You have me and Jamie to help you. And you always will."

Haley nodded into his chest. With Nathan and Jamie, she could do anything.


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry! I was so excited about posting I forgot to include this. I am planning on doing one more chapter and just wrapping things up. If you guys have any ideas for this story please don't be afraid to share! If you have suggestions for future stories don't be afraid to share those as well!

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note- I know I said I would be ending A &F this chapter…I lied to you guys haha. The more I thought about it, and with some encouragement from a friend, I really wanted to continue this story. I am going to take what I have already and make it into my own version of season 6. This may not be what some of you are hoping for, but this is where I want to take it. Things are not going to line up with the actual season. I can guarantee that a few things from the season will be thrown in, but for the most part it is going to be completely my own work. **

**During this chapter, I have some dialogue repeated in from previous ones. I just feel it's necessary for the time being. Next chapter, the tables are going to turn and Haley is going to comfort Nathan and help him make a decision. You'll see when you read**

 **On a different note, updates are most likely going to slow down from here. I am super busy with school and my sport. I don't have as much time as I used to. I hope this news doesn't send people away from this story. Although, if it does, I understand.**

 **A** **fter I am finished with Always & Forever, I am planning on taking a little break from writing. I am sorry if this upsets you, I just can't keep up with writing, school, swim, and still being able to breath** **. If I have the time, I may write mini Naley oneshots from time to time, but no more chapter stories for a while.**

 **While I am most definitely not leaving writing completely, I need to take off some added pressure. I already have a chapter story in mind for the future. I hope you all will continue this journey with me. And I hope you enjoy the rest of Always & Forever!**

 **Thank You**

Chapter 5

"Hales! Baby, where are you?! I have to change your bandage!" Nathan Scott called from the kitchen. Ever since the morning Haley felt well enough to walk, she hasn't stopped. She was constantly moving around and doing things around the house. Not knowing where she was at all times made Nathan uneasy. What if she fell? Or hurt herself even more? If it were up to Nathan, he would keep her in bed forever.

"I'm upstairs!" Nathan heard Haley faintly yell. He grabbed the supplies to replace the bandage and headed up the stairs. He found her standing, with the help of her crutches, folding laundry on their bed, facing the door. Haley would always be standing or laying down. Sitting down still hurt her abomined. She was getting better as the days went by, but she couldn't be in a sitting position for more than 5 minutes without her wound hurting.

It annoyed Haley that she wasn't back to normal yet, and that she couldn't do certain things for Jamie and Nathan. Even the things she was able to do, Nathan would jump in and do for her. She appreciated his help and concern, however she wanted to do things on her own. She wanted to be herself again.

"Hey" Haley said when she looked up and saw Nathan standing in front of her.

"Hey" Nathan replied. She was wearing black sweats and one of his old gray Raven sweatshirts, with her hair up in a messy bun, and a swipe of mascara over her lashes. She wasn't dressed up or even what she considered "presentable" to other people, but to Nathan she looked breathtaking. Coming into the room more, revealing what he had in his hand. "You ready to change it? It's been a while."

Haley set the unfolded shirt she had in her hand down. "Yeah, I know. I was going to do it after I finished folding these."

Nathan came around to her, pick up the pile of unfolded clothes, and started folding them. He didn't want her doing so many chores around the house.

"I'll finish this after we change your bandage."

Haley sighed closing her eyes. "Nathan. I can change my own bandage and fold the clothes."

Nathan started playing with the hem of a shirt. "I know, baby. I just don't want you to overdo yourself."

Haley smiled at him. She didn't mean to sound so harsh. "Nathan, if you had it your way, I would be in a bed all day! I need to do something around here. I'm going to die of boredom." She joked

Nathan's face went solemn as he swallowed the lump in this throat. He quietly said, "Don't say that."

It took Haley a minute to realize what she said. Her eyes went big and she started moving towards Nathan. "Oh, I didn't mean that. I-"

Nathan cut her off by saying, "I don't ever want to hear those words again. I can't go through something like that again. I need to you be safe."

At this point, Haley had made her way over to Nathan. She placed her hands on his chest.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere. And I'm sorry."

Nathan put his hands on her shoulders. He wanted to pull her closer and put his arms around her waist, but her abomined was still sensitive. He only touched there when they needed to clean the wound.

"Can we like ban that expression?" Nathan smiled

Haley mirrored his smile and said, "Yes, from now on, that saying no longer exists."

"Good. Now let's change your bandage."

"Okay"

Nathan and Haley were in the kitchen eating lunch Nathan sitting on a bar stool at the counter, while Haley was standing across from him. They were eating in silence, which was unusual. Haley had been contemplated with something all day. She was nervous to bring it up because of what it may cause. She didn't want to cause a fight, but she was tired of hiding behind herself.

She looked up from her plate and said, "Nathan."

He looked up from his plate. She was nervous. He could tell by the way she was fiddling with her fingers. If she was nervous, maybe there was something wrong.

He became alarmed and dropped his fork "What's wrong?"

Haley noticed his alert behavior and quickly calmed him. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Nathan relaxed back in the stool. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

Nathan stiffened back up again. "okay"

Haley twisted her wedding ring around her finger. The way Nathan's eyes were piercing into her made her even more nervous.

'Just spit it out Haley.' She told herself.

She took a deep breath and said, "I want to teach again."

It came out so fast all Nathan heard was, "blah blah blah again."

"You want to what again?" Nathan asked confused

Haley closed her eyes and said slower, "I want to teach again."

She slowly opened her eyes to a surprised man sitting in front of her. "Please say something." She begged

"I-I don't know what to say." Nathan dropped his fork and locked eyes with his wife. He became cold. "How could you even think about that, Haley? No, you're not going back and that's final."

Haley was hurt. Tears piled up in her eyes. "Wha- why?"

"Why?!" Nathan stood up and walked over to her. "Haley, you're not healed yet! You're not leaving this house!"

Haley got defensive. "I'm a lot healthier than you think I am, Nathan. And stop controlling me! I know what I can and cannot do! You don't need to watch my ever move!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan shot back

Haley started yelling as tears began to run down her face. "I can do so much more than you give me credit for, Nathan! You're just too damn overprotective to see it! I can't even _try_ to do ANYTHING by myself without you bugging in to help me!"

Nathan was fuming. How could she not be appreciative for everything he's done? "AND I HAVE GOOD REASON, DAMNIT! I came this close to losing you..." Nathan stopped as the tears filled his eyes. "How do you think I would feel right now if I lost you? Not seeing your beautiful face every day. Not feeling your selflessness or sweet kiss, again. Not being able to touch you or hold you when I need to. You give me life, Haley. You're the reason I wake up every morning, happy. You keep me going. I-I can't live this life without you."

They were both sobbing as Nathan took another step forward and pulled her into his arms. She let her crutched fall as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She clutched the back of his shirt with her hands. Staining his shirt with tears, Haley chocked out, "I-I- I'm sorry. I-"

Nathan silenced her "Shhh, baby, shhh" He comforted her, moving his arms up and down her back.

"I was out of line. I need to let you be more independent. I'm sorry"

Haley shook her head pulling away, making sure Nathan still had a grip on her. "No, Nathan. You're right. It was stupid of me to think about going back already. I can't do that now." She laughed and more tears fell down her checks. She looked down to the floor "Silly me, I can't even load the dishwasher alone."

Nathan could tell she was still hurt and upset she wasn't back to normal. It hurt him to see her suffering. He lifted her chin and said, "Hey, you are not stupid. I already told you that. And it just takes time, baby. You're doing so great already. I know you will be back teaching in no time. But for now, we are going to focus on getting you better. With me at your side, every step of the way."

Haley smiled "okay"

"Just no loading the dishwasher for a while."

Haley laughed, "Ok, deal"

He leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. The fire and passion flew through their bodies as if it was the very first time they kissed. 6 years and 10 months only made the passion grow stronger day by day.

After the kiss broke, Nathan moved Haley over to the counter. She grabbed it as Nathan bent down to get her crutches. He handed them to her and kissed her head. He moved back over to the counter and continued eating.

It was amazing how after a fight with tears and yelling, they were able to forget the whole ordeal ever happened. After a few minutes of silence, Nathan's cell phone rang.

He whipped it out answering, "Hello"

"Hello, is this Nathan Scott."

Haley moved her attention to Nathan and heard him say, "Yes, this is he."

He got up from his seat to kiss Haley's head and say, "I'll be right back."

Nathan left the room and heard on the line, "Nathan, this is Bobby from Fort Wayne. We meet a few weeks ago."

"Yes, sir. I remember. What can I for you?"

Bobby laughed "It's just Bobby. I was hoping you could come down to Charleston and-"

"No, disrespect sir, but I already turned down your coaching position."

Nathan heard the other man laugh, "No, I was hoping you could come on by for a tryout... to play."

Nathan stood there in shock. Was this actually happening? "Uh, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I moved down to coach the Charleston Chiefs and I wanted to give you a shot to play for me."

Nathan was grinning from ear to ear. How can this be happening? This has to be a dream. He was removed from his thoughts when he heard.

"Tryouts are on Wednesday and I-"

"Whoa, wait… this Wednesday… like in a day and a half."

"Yes, I know it's short notice. I really hope you can make it."

Nathan ran his hand through his hair. "Um, sir.. I'm sorry but I can't leave home right now."

"Three weeks ago, you would have taken this opportunity with no question. Where's that guy?"

"I know and I'm sorry. But my wife is sick and I can't leave her now. I can't leave my family right now. I'm honored that you considered me, I really am. It's just bad timing."

"I understand. If you change your mind, though. The offer still stands."

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day."

"You too, Nate."

Nathan hung up the phone and processed what just happened. He got an offer to play. What if that was his only chance? No, it doesn't matter. Haley was his dream and he cannot leave her now. Especially after the fight they just had. Even if she doesn't show it, she now needs him more than ever.

He walked back into the kitchen. Haley's face lite up when he approached her.

"Hey, who was that?"

Nathan shook his head and sat down on the bar stool at their counter. "No one. Wrong number."

Haley could tell he was hiding something. She didn't press him on it, she would find out eventually.

"Okay." Haley hopped over to the counter and grabbed his plate.

Nathan placed his hand over hers. "Oh no. I'm doing the dishes, remember."

With that he stood up and stared loading the dishes into the dishwasher. Haley stayed standing and watched him bend over to put dishes in. God, her husband was sexy.

Nathan noticed her eyes following him and said, "You like what you're seeing, James?"

Haley giggled. "mm maybe. I'd like you even more if you were shirtless."

Nathan laughed and spun around to face her. "Ohohoh really. That's where this is going."

Haley simply nodded, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. That did it for Nathan, in two strides he was inches away from her. Haley's hot breath was dancing on his lips, slowly killing him. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer to capture her perfect lips in a kiss, when Haley whispered, "You have to go get Jamie."

Eyes still closed, Nathan said, "Now that... that was just mean."

His eyes opened to meet Haley's mischievous ones.

"You better get moving, daddy. Don't want to be late."

Nathan grabbed his keys from the counter without taking his eyes off Haley. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. His breath against her ear sent shiver down Haley's spin.

Nathan grinned. "This isn't over, James."

A laugh escaped Haley's mouth. "We'll just see about that."

Nathan smiled shaking his head. "I'll be back soon, be good. No heavy lifting, got it."

"Yes, sir" Haley saluted.

Nathan leaned down and pecked her lips. "Bye, baby"

"Bye"

Haley smiled at her husband. She was genuinely happy. The last time she was this upbeat was before the accident. These past three weeks, she has been feeling sorry for herself, guilty, angry, upset, but not anymore. It was in that moment that she realized how wrong she has been. She had no right to be upset. She was alive, she had Nathan and Jamie, and they were okay. They were all she needed to complete the rest of her life.

She was also very delighted to see Nathan in such high spirits. It was the first time since they were told she could go home, Haley had seen a real smile on him. She missed it. For the first time in a long time, it felt like they were getting back to Nathan and Haley not just individually but Nathan and Haley the couple.

Nathan was driving down the road grinning from ear to ear. Haley was back to her old self. He missed her laugh. He missed the way she would pull her lip in, when she said something "dirty". In those 2 minutes they were seducing each other, brought back memories. It reminded him of their old selves. The old Nathan, the old Haley. They were coming back to each other. He might not have been getting the basketball career he always wanted, but he was getting so much more. He was getting back into a relationship that was going to last him the rest of his life. Nathan and Haley Scott were back and were going to be better than ever.

Back at home, Haley was making some lemonade for Jamie's after school snack when the phone rang. She hobbled over and noticed an unfamiliar number. Normally, she would let it go to voicemail. However, the doctor has been calling every week or so to check on her. She figured that's who it was. So, she answered

"Scott residence"

"Hello, is Nathan Scott there?"

"I'm sorry he's not home right now. Can I take a message?"

"This is Bobby calling from the Charleston Chiefs. I forgot to leave him the call back number in case he changed his mind about the tryout"

"I'm- I'm sorry. A tryout?" Haley asked confused

"Yes, I called earlier to offer Nathan a tryout for my team. He declined me and I wanted to give the callback number in case he changed his mind."

Haley was trying to wrap her head around the information. She grabbed the notebook and pen laying on the counter and said, "Yeah, go ahead."

"800-567-8357"

Closing the pen cap, Haley said, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, have a good day."

"You too."

Haley hung up the phone in shock and anger. Nathan lied to her face when she asked who called. Not that that was the big issue here, although it still bothered her. The issue was what the call was regarding. A tryout! This was a huge deal. She couldn't believe he declined the offer. When Nathan got home, the truth was coming out. She was going to find out why he turned down his _dream._ And why he didn't tell her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took a while for this update. Thank you for being so patient with me. Hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

"Mama" Jamie yelled as he sprinted through the garage door into the kitchen. He fiercely wrapped his arms around Haley's legs to give her a hug.

"Hi baby!" Haley smiled as she welcomed her son home. She placed her arms on his head and back "How was school?"

Jamie looked up to answer, "It was good. I have a spelling test tomorrow!"

"Oh do ya? Are you ready?"

Jamie nodded his head. "Yeah, it's easy."

Haley and Jamie looked up when they heard Nathan's voice. He was standing across from them, with his hands in his pockets, leaning up against the wall. "You take after your mom for that one."

Nathan smiled at Haley and was confused when he didn't get a smile in return. Her eyes were piercing into his. She was upset about something. She was so happy when he left her. What happened?

Haley tore her eyes off Nathan to look down at Jamie. She ruffled his hair and asked, "Hey Jim-Jam, why don't you go upstairs and play for a bit. I need to talk to daddy."

Jamie didn't fully understand, but instead of questioning he shrugged his shoulders and headed up the stairs.

Once, the little man was out of earshot. Haley moved her attention to Nathan and said, "We need to talk."

Nathan knitted his brows and walked over to Haley. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?" He tried to joke.

"I'm serious, Nathan. We need to talk."

Nathan became concerned. It wasn't like Haley to be **so** serious. Especially around him. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Although, I think you should be the one to tell me what's going on."

Nathan replayed everything that happened between them right before he left. He was trying to figure out what he said or did to upset her. But when he looked back, he couldn't find a single thing he did. What was she talking about?

He raised an eyebrow "Am I missing something here?"

Haley huffed, men could be so clueless. "You wanna tell me about the phone call you had earlier?"

Nathan grew tense. What did she know? It couldn't be that much. He knew she could read him like a book. As he could do the same with her. He concluded that she probably just knew he lied to her. Nothing more.

"Oh… yeah, that..." He sped up his speech "I told you before it wasn't anything important."

Haley was fuming on the inside. He just lied to her face, AGAIN! She narrowed her eyes and sternly said, "You wanna try again and actually tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth. It wasn't a big deal!" Nathan tried

"No, you're not because getting an offer to play is a big deal!" Haley practically yelled

Nathan was stunned. How did she find out? He closed his eyes and ran his hands down his face. He places his hand on the counter top and sighed, "How did you find out?"

Haley was doing everything in her power not to lose it right there. This wasn't about her. This was about how he **lied** to her. "Why didn't **you** tell me about the offer when he first called you?! Why did **I** have to hear about this from someone else?! And then, when I confronted you about it, why did you lie to me!?"

Nathan was suck, nothing he said or did would make this situation better. "Hales, I didn't mean to lie to you. I just didn't want to tell you because it's not happening."

"But **WHY** , Nathan? **WHY** isn't it happening? He's giving you a tryout. Why aren't you taking it?"

Nathan took a deep breath and turned slightly to place his other hand on the counter. "It's just not a good timing."

Haley scrunched up her nose. "What? Nathan, that doesn't even make sen…" Haley trailed off when she realized what this _really_ was about. She was so stupid. This was why he rejected the offer. This was why he didn't tell her… because it was about _her_.

Her eyes widened as she sped out, "Oh no no no no no! You are **not** turning down this opportunity because of me! You are going to the tryout and that's final."

She attempted to hop away on her crutches when Nathan step in front of her grabbing her shoulders saying, "Haley, just listen to me, please."

Haley took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

She heard his soft voice again, this time almost begging her, "Please."

Haley gave in. There was something about Nathan that made it almost impossible to stay angry at him. Opening her eyes, she whispered, "Ok, I'm listening."

"I turned down the offer because I need to be here right now. I don't think I can handle being away from you and Jamie for days and weeks at a time."

Haley was touched at his concern for them. As much as she would miss him, she was not going to be the reason Nathan turned down this offer.

"Nathan, I-" She was interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. Haley closed her eyes to slightly irritated at whomever it was interrupting their conversation.

"I'll get it" Nathan said as he walked out of the kitchen. He was getting rid of whoever this person was as fast as he could.

He opened the door to revel his brother, Luke, standing on the other side. After their argument, the day Haley came home, they have been a little tense around each other. They patched things up, but every once in a while, one would disagree with the other about Haley. Although, between all the arguments, they have one thing in common… Haley. And that they both want what's best for her.

Lucas had come by to apologize to Nathan about how he had been these past few weeks. He was telling Nathan how to handle Haley and that wasn't fair. Seeing the fact that Haley was Nathan's wife, he needed to back off. He was getting in the middle of something he had no business being in. All he needed to do was be a good, helpful brother to Nathan and a good, supportive friend to Haley.

Lucas had his hands in his pockets and was swaying back and forth in the doorway. "Hey, Nate." He spoke quietly.

Nathan scratched his noise saying, "Hey, um now really isn't the best time to-" He was cut off when he heard the sound of his wife's voice come up behind him.

"Hey, Luke. What's up?"

Haley had tears in her eyes, which obviously meant she was upset about something. Haley isn't one to just bust out in tears. When he looked at Nathan again, he saw the hurt and worriedness in his eyes. He glanced back and forth between the two of them saying, "What's going on?"

Nathan was quick to answer. This was none of his business. "Nothing, we're fine"

Luke shook his head, "No, you're not. Why is Haley so upset? Are you okay?" He asked suddenly becoming alarmed

Haley nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nathan and I were just having a discussion."

Luke still outside, raised an eyebrow "About?"

"None of your business" Nathan shot back. He loved his brother, but sometimes Luke butted into things he had no business being in.

"Nathan." Haley said sternly "Maybe we should tell him. Maybe he could help."

Nathan's eyes widened. The fact that she wanted to share this specific conversation with Lucas. This decision was between him and Haley. It had nothing to do with Luke. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Which Haley knew really meant, I don't want him knowing our business.

Haley turned to Luke and said, "Come on in." Then she turned to Nathan and whispered, "Can I talk to you, please?"

"I can come back later." She heard Lucas say.

"No, we will just be a minute. We'll meet you in the living room."

Haley gave Nathan a little push on the back and motioned him to the kitchen as Lucas walked in the door.

Once they were in the kitchen, Nathan whipped around and in a harsh tone he spoke, "Why are we discussing this with him? It is none of his business! This is between you and me!"

Haley closed her eyes. "Nathan, please listen to me." She opened her eyes and took a step closer to him. "Can we please just talk to Lucas and see what he says?"

"Why?"

"Because you need to have someone else beside me tell you to take this offer… Please, Nathan"

Nathan's mind and pride were screaming no, but his heart was given in with the way Haley was pleading with him. He couldn't say no. "Okay"

"Thank you, come on"

They found the other Scott member on the coach, elbows resting on his knees, and his hands folded together.

His head snapped up when he heard Haley say, "Luke, Nathan and I want to talk with you about something."

His eyebrow cocked. "Okay"

Nathan sat on the coach across from Luke with Haley sitting next to him.

After explaining their dilemma to Lucas, Nathan added in "I just don't think I can leave Haley and Jamie now."

Luke nodded his head and leaned back into the couch. "I get why you don't want to leave Haley and Jame, but you need to take this opportunity, Nate. It may be your only shot."

Nathan nodded his head, turning to look at Haley. He understood how big this offer was. It may be his only shot, but when he looked at Haley everything else disappeared. That's how she always made him feel. Being away from her was going to kill him, especially with her still being so broken. Emotionally and physically.

"I get that. I just can't"

Luke shook his head, "Yes, you can. Man, this is your dream. If you don't take this, you're gonna wake up one day and wonder what if? We all know where that path leads."

Nathan signed, "Dan"

Lucas nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna go. I'll leave you guys talk about this some more. I can see myself out. Just remember if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call."

Nathan stood up to hug him. "Alright, thanks, man."

Luke nodded in return and bent down to hug Haley. "Bye, Hales. I'll see you later."

"Bye Luke."

Once Lucas was gone, Nathan sat back down next to Haley. "I don't know what to do, Hales"

"Help me up, please" She asked

Nathan stood up and grabbed her two hands, pulling her up from the couch. He gave her the crutches as leaned on them. After she was situated, Haley placed her hands on his chest.

"Listen to me, I know you want to go and the only reason you're not taking this is because you're worried about me. And I am touched by that I really am. However, I refuse to be the reason you don't case your dream. You have worked so hard for this. You need to take it."

She stopped to place her hand on his cheek. "And Jamie and I will be fine."

Her hand fell from his face to rest on his muscular arms. Haley was conflicted between herself. On one side, she was not going to stand in the way of her husband's dream. After being so supportive of her music career, it was his turn to live a dream. On the other hand, being alone in this big house without him scared her. She would never admit this to him, but she still had flashbacks and nightmares from that day. Having him around comforted her. With him gone, she did not know what she was going to do.

Haley was right about one thing, he did want to go. But every time he looked at her, he didn't think could leave her. He knew she was still fragile from the whole attack. He didn't know how she would handle being alone all day as well. On top of all that, she was still injured. Haley was on crutches and her wound was not healed. He has never been more conflicted in his entire life.

"You say you'll be fine. But you won't." He placed his hand on her cheek. "I know you, Haley James. You don't have to be brave for me."

Haley didn't know what came over her. Tears started filling her eyes. She was so sick of crying in front of him. She was sick of crying in general. She was sick of being this way. "Yes, I do."

Nathan step closer to her whispering, "No, you don't. You don't have to hide the tears either. Because I know how much you have been though. And it has killed me to watch you hurt so much. That's why I just can't leave you, not now, not ever again." He paused to whip away an escaped tear from her cheek. "I need to be here to whip away you're tears. And hold you when you're scared. Because being away from you is just going to make both of us hurt more."

Haley shook her head. "No, it won't. A piece of our hearts will be healed because you'll be living your dream. And watching you play again will make me so happy. This is your chance, baby. You have to take it. And if you don't, I can't help but feel that you will regret me somewhere down the line because I kept you from this."

Nathan face showed utter horror at her words. "Oh my God, Haley, I would never ever regret you. Not because of this, not ever! You and Jamie are the best things that ever happened to me."

The tears falling down Haley's checks were coming faster. Nathan placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. This was the hardest decision he has ever had to make. Leaving Haley right now is something he might not be able to do. He would be constantly worrying about her, wondering if she was doing okay. And Jamie too, that little man has been through a lot. He needs both of his parents right now.

To play basketball, a step down from the NBA is something he never thought would happen after his accident. This dream was becoming a reality. In one year, he could be playing in the NBA. The NBA. His lifelong dream. After everything he has worked for, this was happening. And Haley's support would always be the key factor to his success.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Haley said, "Do you remember when we were in therapy and the therapist said we needed to focus on the things we love?"

Nathan nodded

"We promised each other we would both go after our dreams. Please don't break your promise"

"Hales, that was different."

"Nathan, please. If not for you, then do it for me."

"Hales..." Nathan tried

"Please...Please, Nathan. I want you to take this. You need to take this." Haley practically begged

Nathan took a deep, shaky breath. He had never been so torn in his life. If he stayed, Haley would only be more angry at him. But if he left, he was going to do nothing but miss her. Deep down he knew she was right. He knew this was an amazing opportunity. He just didn't think he could leave her. After looking into her eyes again, he noticed her determination was there. He realized he was going no matter what. He was going by himself or she was going to drag him there. Even though he didn't like it and it might kill him, he decided to go. "Okay"

A smile appeared on her face, "Okay"

Haley moved her head away from his, immediately feeling the loss of heat from his body. "So, when do you leave?"

"Tryouts are Wednesday. Depending on the time, I might have to leave Tuesday night."

Haley's heart sank on the inside. It was a lot sooner then she thought.

"This Wednesday?"

Nathan noticed the concern on her face, "I know it's soon. That's one of the reasons I didn't want to leave."

"No, it's fine. We are going to fine. I promise."

"Okay" He said as he pulled Haley into his arms.

Haley couldn't help but struggle to hold her tears back. This feeling of being wrapped in his strong arms. The way he would almost instantly make the rest of the world disappear with a simple look. Not being able to see him every day was going to be brutal. However, knowing he was living a lifelong dream, made her feel better.

The way Haley fit perfectly against his body. The way she smelled. The way she loved him. How she was putting all her worries and emotions aside for him. That would never stop amazing him. How she was so selfless. He was going to miss her like crazy. Every second of every day, he would be thinking about her and Jamie. Wondering how they are doing. Heck, he already missed her.

After a few minutes of silence, being content in each other's arms, Haley pulled her head back and said, "Well, you better call what's-his-face and find out when you have to leave."

Nathan smiled. "It's Bobby."

Haley giggled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Alright I'll call him."

"Okay. I'm gonna start dinner."

They pulled away and went their separate ways. Nathan went upstairs for his phone call as Haley busied herself in the kitchen. She was working at the counter when Nathan came back down the stairs. By the look on his face, Haley knew something was wrong. She moved around the counter and searched his eyes for answers.

"What's wrong?"

Nathan continued walking until he was inches away from her. He looked into her eyes and his heart broke. "I have to leave tomorrow morning."


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm so so so so sorry it took me so long to update. Things have just been crazy. I also don't think this is my best work and I apologize for that. This chapter went better in my head and I did my best to put it on paper. It didn't turn out as well as I hoped, so I'll leave it up to you guys. I'm asking you to be honest with me and my writing. Let me know what you think and if you want me to change things. I want to please you guys as readers as best I can. I am also totally open to suggestions if you have any!**

 **Also, it will probably be the same amount of time before the next update, as I have school papers to do and swim meets these next 2 weekends. I am not trying making excuses, I just wanted to explain myself. One thing I can guarantee is that I will not abandon this story! I cannot thank you enough for your patients and kind reviews. Thank you so much for bearing with me on this journey. I hope you enjoy Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Nathan sat in an empty hotel room. It had only been 9 hours. 9 hours since he left home. 9 hours since he last saw his wife and son. 9 hours that felt like 9 years. He already missed Haley and Jamie like crazy. He didn't know how he was going to go days and weeks without seeing them, when he couldn't even go a few hours. He was honestly becoming more doubtful of making it through as each second passed. Then, he thought of Jamie. That little boy was more excited about the tryout than Nathan was. Jamie's energy and spirit was the only thing motivating Nathan to be in Charleston right now. Although he did not know how he was going to focus during games, when he barely made it through tryouts. His mind was occupied with one thing… Haley.

He wanted to know what she was doing at this very second. How she was feeling? If she was hurting today? If she missed him as much as he missed her? His mind brought him to the goodbye they had today. The tears streaming down her beautiful face. Her sparkling eyes full of heartache and fear. Nathan closed his eyes at the memory. The smell of Haley's perfume was fresh on his jacket from their tight embrace. It just kept repeating in his head.

Flashback

" _Bye daddy! Good Luck! You're gonna do great!" Jamie yelled jumping up and down. Nathan wished he had the energy his son did that the moment. The taller man bent down to reach the little one's height and smiled._

" _Thanks, Buddy. Be good for mommy. I love you." He wrapped Jamie in a tight hug and kissed his head._

 _He heard Jamie mumble in his shoulder, "I love you too, daddy"_

 _Nathan stood up and took a shaky breath and turned towards Haley who was beside Jamie. She had her bottom lip in between her teeth, fighting back tears. Nathan pulled her into his chest._

 _The minute Haley felt Nathan's arms around her, she lost it. All the tears she had been holding back since she woke up that morning, fell down her checks. She did not mean to be such a baby about this, and normally she wouldn't be this emotional. But this was different. This was the first time Nathan would be away from home since the attack. And it scared her. It scared her to be alone in the big house. It scared her to be alone in bed at night. She didn't want him to leave, but she wanted him to at the same time._

 _Haley's sobs were breaking Nathan to pieces. The way she was holding on to him as her life depended on it. The way she was holding fist folds of his jacket. And the fact that she was still on crutches, made him extremely on edge. Nathan put his head down on hers, breathing in her scent. God, he would miss that smell. He kept remembering what happened the last time he said goodbye to her. The last time he almost lost her. He felt a few tears trickle down his own cheeks._

 _He kissed her head and whispered, "I'm going to miss you so much"_

 _Haley chocked back another sob, "I'll miss you, too"_

 _She pulled back to look into his eyes. "Call me when you get there."_

 _Nathan nodded. "I will. I promise."_

 _He locked her eyes again, saying, "Now promise me something"_

" _Anything"_

" _Promise me you won't do any heavy lifting or too much work in one day. If you need something, you'll call Lucas or Brooke?"_

 _Haley nodded, "Yes, I promise"_

 _Nathan sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. "I knew leaving would be hard, but not like this… I miss you so much already."_

 _Haley was overwhelmed with emotion. She couldn't express how much she was going to miss him. But she needed to be brave for Nathan. She was the one who made him go. And even though it was going to hurt like hell not to have him here, she knew that he needed to take this opportunity and chase his dream. There was nothing more to it._

 _Haley whipped away another tear from her cheek before saying, "One more promise." Nathan nodded, telling her to continue. "Don't worry about me or Jamie. Don't let us get in the way of your tryout or anything else. Just go be great, Nathan Scott"_

 _He knew she was telling the truth but there was no way in hell that he wasn't going to worry about her. That wasn't even a possibility. Looking into her brown eyes again, made his knees go weak. He tightened his hold around her waist and kissed her with every ounce of love and passion he had for her. Haley returned the kiss in the same way._

 _When they parted, both breathless, Nathan whispered, "I love you so much, Haley."_

" _I love you, too"_

End Flashback

Nathan couldn't take it anymore he needed to hear her voice. He promised he would call once he found out if he made the team or not, but he couldn't wait another 4 hours. He just needed to talk to her. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Haley's number.

Back at home, Haley was sitting on the living room couch, feeling very lonely. Jamie was at school all day and then, went over to Chuck's for a play date. With her still not being clear to drive, she had Brooke pick Jamie up on her way to work. Leaving Haley in an empty house all day, making her miss Nathan even more. The thought of not being able to see him every day was becoming harder and harder as the hours passed. Their farewell just kept replaying in her head, over and over again as her eyes darted to the clock, waiting for her phone to ring to find out if he made the team. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound she has been waiting for.

The name Nathan appear across the top of her phone and Haley beamed. She wasted no time clicking the acceptance button

"How'd it go?!" She said eagerly

Nathan chuckled, "Well hello to you too"

Haley laughed, slightly embarrassed at her eagerness. "Sorry, babe. Hi"

"Hi" he replied

"So how did it go? Did you make the team?!"

Nathan laughed at his wife's enthusiasm. "I don't know."

Haley furrowed her brows, "What do you mean you don't know?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "They haven't made the calls yet, babe. It's only been an hour."

Haley's excitement wore off "Oh… well how do you think it went?"

"Umm I don't really know"

Flashback

" _Scott, come here!" Nathan heard Bobby yell from across the court. This was the third time he let the other team get right by him and score. He just couldn't concentrate. The last time he was in a gym like this, he got the worst call in his life. He was having flashbacks to that day, the way he felt, the way he almost lost the two most important people in his life. On top of that, he just couldn't stop thinking about Haley. She would just appear in his mind. If this was how it was going to be being away from her, maybe he shouldn't be here._

 _Nathan dropped the ball and jogged over to Bobby. Once he reached him, the young coach asked, "What's going on with you? I know this isn't the Nathan Scott I met a few weeks ago."_

 _Nathan shook his head, "I'm sorry, sir. I'm just not in it today."_

" _Would this have anything to do with your wife being sick?"_

 _Nathan's eyes fell to the floor. "Yes, I'm sorry. I just can't concentrate. I keep worrying about her."_

" _Nate, listen" Bobby put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I'm willing to bet the only reason you're here is because your wife made you come?"_

 _Nathan nodded again._

" _Then you owe it to her to do your very best out there because I know you can do better than what I'm seeing now."_

 _Nathan felt oddly better at what Bobby said. As much as he missed Haley and would still worry about her, he owed it to her to try and be the best he could be._

" _Yeah, you're right."_

 _Bobby nodded, "Alright then, go out there and show me your stuff. Let's go!"_

 _Nathan jogged back onto the court. From_ _this point on it was all for Haley and Jamie._

End Flashback

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry it didn't go well" Haley frowned

Nathan didn't dare tell her the reason he did so bad was because he was thinking about her. That would set her over the edge like no other. She would start feeling guilty for letting him go and then, blame herself if he didn't make it. That would be something he would not let her live with. Because Haley would be spending the rest of her life, feeling like she was the reason he didn't make the team. And that just wasn't true. Yes, he was thinking about Haley, but if he really wanted this, he would have played his heart out.

Nathan started thinking, 'maybe I'm just not meant to be on this team. If I can't even get through one day without seeing Haley and Jamie. Maybe I shouldn't be here.'

Nathan glanced at the clock 4:15. Tryouts ended an hour ago. At this point he didn't care if he made the team or not. He just wanted to be with his wife and son. He made up his mind right there. He was coming home.

"It's okay, Umm I have to go, baby. I'll talk to you when I get the call, or tonight. I love you."

"Okay, I love you, too" Was all Haley could spit out before she heard the dial tone. What had gotten into him? It wasn't like Nathan to end their calls so quickly. Haley pushed it aside and thought maybe someone needed him.

She picked herself up off the couch and busied herself in the kitchen, waiting for Jamie to be dropped off. When he got home, they would eat dinner, do some homework, have Jamie shower, then wait for Nathan to call before going to bed. Haley had it all worked out and wasted no time getting to work on dinner.

Around 5:30, Jamie ran into the house.

"Hi baby!" Haley excitedly greeted her son.

"Hi mama!" The little man beamed, wrapping his arms around Haley's legs, avoiding the crutches.

"How was your spelling test, bud?"

Jamie looked up to answer, "It was good! I knew all the answers!"

"You did! That's awesome, Jame!"

Still looking up, Jamie asked, "How was your day, mama?"

Haley smiled at her son, at the young age of 5, he could keep up a conversation with an adult. He defiantly had her brains, but Nathan's handsome looks.

"It was good, I missed you, though." She ruffled his hair before continuing, "Did you do your homework yet?"

Jamie looked at the floor, "I started my math, but I didn't finish."

Haley noticed how ashamed he felt and quickly calmed him. "Hey, it's okay. Go wash your hands for dinner and then we'll finish up your math."

The little Scott nodded his head and ran to the bathroom. Haley smiled and started setting the table.

By the time Jamie and Haley ate and finished his homework, it was 6:30. They watched a little TV together before Haley sent Jamie up the stairs at 7:15 to take a shower, put pajamas on, and brush his teeth.

Haley was getting ready to head up the stairs to tuck Jamie in when she saw heard her young son yell, "Mama, the tag on my jammies is itching me!"

Haley chuckled at her son, he was just like his dad with tags. The first thing Nathan does when he gets new shirts is cut the tag out. Apparently, Jamie picked up on it as well.

"Okay, I'll grab the scissors and come tuck you in!" She yelled back up the stairs.

Haley hopped over to the drawer that held the scissors. When she opened it, her breath was taken away. In that drawer, staring up at her, was a picture of Carrie. She felt her throat tighten up as she remembered everything that crazy women put her family through. She picked the photograph up, and her body started shaking as the details of that day flooded back into her mind.

She felt as though her world stopped turning, she couldn't move or think. All she saw was that women staring at her. The women who almost took her life. The women that almost took her son away from her… twice. Her eyes filled with tears as the memory of that day floated back.

Haley was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the perfect sound of her husband's voice come from behind her. "Hey, baby!"

Haley jumped and quickly blinked away the unfallen tears. Nathan had been doing too much worrying about her already. He didn't need added stress. She pivoted around on her crutches as Nathan continued walking towards her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Haley was in shock. He wasn't supposed to be home. "Nathan, what are you doing ho-"

Nathan grabbed her head and kissed her with every ounce of love and passion he had in him. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to feel her lips against his. He missed her so much. Most people would have thought he was gone for months with the way he was acting. Maybe it had only been a few hours, but to Nathan, it had been too long.

The photo fell from Haley's hand as she kissed her husband back with passion. When they parted, both breathless, Nathan placed his forehead against Haley's.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Charleston."

Nathan took her hands into his saying, "I missed you too much… and I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

Haley picked her head up and pointed her figure at him, "Hey, you need to keep up your end of the deal mister, no worrying."

"I never fully agreed on that one, James"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Fine." She quickly became serious as she looked into his eyes, "But seriously, Nathan. You shouldn't have come home. You have practice tomorrow." Her mind started going, losing contact with Nathan's eyes. "Unless you didn't make the team and that's why you are home. Wait. If you didn't make the team it has to be because of me. If you said you couldn't stop thinking about me, then you must have been distracted. What if-"

Nathan stopped his wife by grabbing her shoulders. "Hales, stop it. I don't even know if I made the team yet."

Haley felt her cheeks heat up, "Oh, sorry"

Nathan shrugged, "And even if I don't make the team, it will not be because of you."

"When will you know if you made it?"

"I should get a call by 8 and it's going to be a yes or no."

Haley noticed his uncertainty. She cupped his cheek saying, "Hey, it's going to be a yes. You've worked **way** too hard not to make it."

She stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek, then moving over to his lips.

Their moment was interrupted when their son yelled from upstairs. "Mama! My tag really itches!"

Nathan pulled away laughing, "What?!"

"I was down here getting the scissors to cut his tag off, but I… um got a little distracted."

Nathan couldn't help but notice her change in behavior. Like she was keeping something from him.

"Hey" He whispered gently, indicated for her to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Haley shook her head, slightly smiling, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to get Jamie the scissors."

Nathan saw right through her grin. Something was bothering her. And he wanted to know what it was.

"I'll get the scissors. You go upstairs." He gestured

Haley nodded her head and headed up the stairs.

Nathan went to the drawer that held the scissors, only to find the drawer already open. He grabbed the scissors and started for the stairs when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards the object and his heart stopped when he noticed what it was. The picture of Carrie was laying on the kitchen floor.

Nathan bent down to pick the object up. This was why Haley was so startled when he came home and why she suddenly started distancing herself. When he thought about it, he remembered her facial features when he first came in. She was petrified and there were tears blinked back in her eyes. He was so caught up in seeing her, he didn't even pay attention. He felt so stupid and selfish. And then, when he knew something was wrong, he didn't press her on it. He didn't make _sure_ she was okay. That was going to change.

Nathan stuffed the photo in his pocket and ran up the stairs. He headed for Jamie's room and heard, "I couldn't find the scissors, sorry bud." He saw her look up at him and then say to Jamie, "But I think someone else did."

Nathan walked into the room holding the object up.

The little man jumped off his bed and ran towards his father. "Daddy! Did you make the team?"

The older Scott bent down to be more his son's level to say, "I don't know yet, bud. I should, get a call soon."

Jamie's enthusiasm quickly fell as Nathan smiled. "Come on, bud. Let's get to bed and I'll let you know in the morning."

"Okay." He said, walking back to the bed.

Nathan cut Jamie's tag, read him a story, kissed him goodnight, and headed out the door. When Nathan and Haley reached their bedroom, Nathan stopped at the doorway to watch Haley. She pulled back the covers to the bed, and threw the throw pillion on the floor. When turning around, she saw Nathan staring her down.

She raised her eyebrows, "What?"

Nathan took a couple steps forward so he was inches away from her face. He wanted to start out slow, but he got straight to the point. "Are youokay?"

Haley was confused, "Yes…"

Pulling the picture from his pocket, Nathan asked again, "Are you sure? Cause I found this on the kitchen floor."

She looked up with glossy filled eyes, "I-I stumbled on it when getting the scissors. That's all. I'm fine."

"You don't have to hide the truth from me, Hales. I want to help you through this. Please let me in."

Haley lost contact with his eyes, looking down.

"Hales" He begged.

Haley closed her eyes and choked back a sob before reopening them, and saying, "I was getting scissors for Jamie and I found the picture in the drawer and everything came back. I-I found myself back at that day, stuck in place. I couldn't breathe." She paused to whip away fallen tears. Nathan rubbed her arms, urging her to continue. "And then, I just started seeing her everywhere. Everywhere I looked, she was there. And then, she-she started running at me with a knife and-and I couldn't move. It was just like before" She cried as Nathan pulled her into his chest.

He kissed her head repeatedly saying, "Shhh, it's okay. I got you. You're safe."

His heart was breaking. The amount of pain she was dealing with was almost too much for him to bare. She was the strongest person he knew and she was crumbling. He wanted to do something to take her pain away. He just didn't know what.

"I'm so sorry you're going through this, Hales. I wish there was more for me to do to help you."

Haley picked her head off his chest, sniffling some tears. "No, no you're doing more than enough to help me, Nathan. I don't know where I would be without you." She cupped his check. "And I'm sorry, too"

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed, "What? You have nothing to be sorry for."

Haley nodded, dropping her hand from his face. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry you have to deal with my problems on top of everything else you're facing right now."

"No, your problems are my problems. I know we are going to get through this, together"

Haley nodded, rubbing her face from tears.

"And do you know why?" He waited for those brown eyes to look at him before continuing. "Because my girl is a badass. And nothing is gonna stand in her way."

Haley laughed, falling back into Nathan's chest. She needed to feel his warmth and protectiveness around her. After a while, Haley needed to get Nathan's mind off her. She knew that when Bobby called and told him that he made that team he won't want to go because of this. Which was making her feel even more guilty.

She broke the silence saying, "So, when is this Bobby dude gonna call and tell you that you made the team."

Nathan laughed, looking down at her. This woman was amazing. After everything she just went through, she was trying to motivate him to play. He felt he did not deserve a woman so selfless. "He may never call."

She lifted her head to be engulfed in a sea of blue, from his gorgeous eyes. "Yes, he will, Nathan. You're like the best player in the world."

"I think you're a little biased on that one."

"mmm, maybe. But still, they would be crazy not to take you."

Nathan smiled. "Thank you."

Their moment was interrupted when Nathan's phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the number. "It's Bobby"

Haley's heart leaped, this is what he has been waiting for his whole life.

He whipped it open answering, "Hello"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you so much, have a nice night"

He hung up as Haley waited for the news. He put his phone back in his pocket smiling, "I just became a Charleston Chief"

Haley covered her mouth with her hands, dropping her crutches, and leaped into his arms. "Oh, baby!"

Nathan laughed as she pulled back to kiss him. "And you say I'm badass"

They both laughed as they fell onto the bed.

As they laid in bed the next morning, their naked bodies curled up against each other. Nathan spoke, "There is something else I have to tell you about making the team."

Haley pulled her head off his bare chest to look at him, slightly worried, "Okay"

"Bobby offered me a house to stay in while in Charleston."

Haley's eyes widened, "Wow! Nathan that's great."

"I want you and Jamie to come with me"


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you to those who wished me luck on my meets! It really meant a lot to me! Also, thank you again for being so patient with updates! It means the world to me that so many like this story! Hope you enjoy Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

"I'm sorry, what?" Haley asked, sitting up still trying to process what Nathan just told her. Did he just ask them to move to Charleston?

"I want you and Jamie to move to Charleston with me." Nathan repeated. He couldn't figure out her thoughts by her facial expressions. She looked shocked, which is what he expected, but was hoping she would show some excitement.

"Wow, umm." Was all Haley could spit out. There were a million difference situations and possibilities running through her head. When would we leave? Would we have to sell the house? What about Jamie's schooling? Jamie's friends? Our friends? What about our life here?

Nathan was a little hurt by her lack of enthusiasm. He thought this would be the perfect solution to their problem. He would be able to focus on the game and they wouldn't be missing each other so much. He noticed her nervousness causing him to sit up as well and ask, "What's wrong?"

Haley looked at Nathan. "Nothing, I mean…I'm just... trying to process this." Haley grabbed his gray sweatshirt laying on the bed and threw it over her head.

Nathan was expecting a yes with no hesitation. When that wasn't the case, his emotions took over his brain. "You don't want to come."

Haley widened her eyes place her hands on Nathan's bare chest. "No, no it's not that. Of course, I want to come. It's just that…" She paused to gather her thoughts, about which situation to bring up first. "What about Jamie?"

"He is coming. It's not like we're leaving him behind, Hales." Nathan smiled, trying to figure out her point.

"Yeah, but… he has school ya know."

"I'm sure they have school's in Charleston." He reasoned

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know they do. That's not what I meant. I'm just saying all his friends are here and he likes his teacher. I just feel like making a move isn't the best move for him, right now. He's still fragile from the incident and he needs that stable environment"

Nathan understood Haley's point, but he felt Jamie would be happier with both of his parents. And being able to watch his dad play more often, would make him ecstatic. "Hales" He started, taking her hand, "I don't think I can take this opportunity with you guys being so far away."

"Nathan, it's 3 hours. I'd hardly say that's far." She said cracking a smile.

"But I wouldn't see you every day is my point."

Haley pulled her hands away to run her fingers through her hair. "I don't know, Nathan. I feel like moving would be pretty selfish for Jamie. We need to put him first. I just…I just don't know if moving is the right thing to do."

"I am trying to put him first. That's why I suggested we move. Jamie needs both of us now." He paused and said a little quieter, "And I need both of you."

"Nathan." Haley said sternly. "There are a lot of things to consider if we do this. Not just Jamie. We can't just pack up and leave today. I mean what about this house. Would we sell it? Keeping up two houses is a lot of money, babe" Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but Haley beat him to it "And don't say we have the money because I know we do. It's just...I can't think about leaving Tree Hill right now."

She did make a good point. Nathan hadn't thought about all the other aspects of the house and school. He just needed them to be closer to him. Most people would call him crazy for not jumping at this opportunity and being obsessive over Haley. But those people don't know him. And they don't know how much he loves her. The physical pain he feels in his chest when they are apart is almost too much to bare. Although, they haven't been apart for a long period of time in a year, it was still going to hurt the same if not more. With Haley's injuries, the separation would be harder. He knew how much of a change it would bring for this family and he felt selfish for that. He just wished there was an easy answer for this.

"Hales, I know it's a lot to ask. But I can't do this knowing that you may be hurting back here. That itself is driving me crazy"

"Nathan, I'm fine." She said cupping his cheek. She was starting to feel guilty again for being the reason he couldn't follow his dreams.

"You're fine now. But what about tomorrow, or the next day, or next week. What if you're not fine?"

The way Nathan's eyes were piercing her were intimidating. He was so scared to leave her. Haley tried to calm him by saying, "I can call Lucas or Brooke and they will be here in a matter of minutes."

"No" Nathan spat out harsher than intended. He grabbed her hand again before saying, "I want to be here when you're hurting. I want to be the one to help you. And knowing I can't be is killing me. I need you to come to Charleston."

HHaley closed her eyes again. The way he was pleading with her made it so much harder to disapprove. It's not that she didn't want to go. She wanted to be with him now more than ever, she just felt she needed to put things in place before she made up her mind. "Nathan, I don't know. I'm sorry. I just need some time to think about this. Okay."

This was the second time she had declined and the temper in Nathan stared to rise. "Do you just not want to come? Is that what you are trying to say?"

Haley was taken back at his tone and his disapproval. "No, Nathan, honey, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying I need time to think about it. Making a move is a big deal and I just can't get up and leave that's not who I am."

"You're saying no." Nathan whispered flabbergasted

"No, baby, you're not listening. I'm saying **I. don't. know**."

"It's pretty much the same thing." Nathan stated before getting up, putting some shorts on, throwing a nearby shirt over his head, grabbing his keys, and leaving. The last thing he heard was Haley calling after him.

He got in the car and drove around. He wanted to do anything and everything to make her happy and she wasn't taking it. He found himself at the rivercourt, a place that always helps him get his thoughts together. The tall Scott man got his ball and started shooting around to clear his mind.

Back at home, Haley was sitting on her bed. Thinking about everything that just happened. Nathan has been on edge ever since the attack. His emotions were all over the place. After everything he has done for her, Haley didn't mean to upset him. It was the last thing she wanted. He has been amazing, well he was always amazing, but even more so now. She wanted more than anything to see him happy, back to that silly, goofy, guy she use to know.

Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. Was she wrong? Should they leave? Is it the right thing to do? After everything Nathan has done for her and music it's only fair, right? If only she knew she was making the right choice. Haley decided she needed to talk to someone and get another opinion. She knew exactly who to call. She leaned over and grabbed her cellphone off the nightstand. She dialed the numbers and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hi, mom. It's me"

"Haley Scott calling me? There is something going on... Oh my God, wait. Are you pregnant?"

Haley had to chuckle at her mother's assumption. "No, I'm not pregnant. I just needed to talk to you."

"Okay, sorry. What's up, pumpkin?"

Haley took deep breath before telling her mom the story. "So, Nathan got an offer to play for the Charleston Chiefs. And he wants me and Jamie to move to Charleston so we can be together. I just don't know if moving is the right thing for Jamie"

"The right thing for Jamie? Or the right thing for you?"

"What?" Haley was shocked at Lydia's question. Of course, she was putting Jamie ahead of herself.

"Baby, I know how much you love Tree Hill and all your friends are there. It's home. And after everything you've been through you need a home."

"I do love Tree Hill, but I would go anywhere for Nathan."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because we have a child to think about. His schooling, and friends. This would take him from all that."

"But he'd be with both of you."

"Yeah." Haley said quietly

"So, what's the problem?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Jamie being taken away from his friends"

"Haley, he's young. He will make new friends and it's good for him to try something new."

"So… you're saying we should go?" Haley asked trying to get her mom's point

"I didn't say that"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying follow your heart. You always do the right thing Haley James Scott."

Haley was becoming frustrated. She loved her mom with all her heart, but she could be very difficult sometimes. "You're not helping me, mom. I called you to help me make my decision."

"Okay, let me ask you a question. If Jamie wasn't in the picture would you go with Nathan?"

"Yeah, of course I would." Haley said without any hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because he is chasing his dream and I want to support him on that."

"So, you can't support him from Tre Hill?"

"No, of course I can, it's the separation thing would be hard"

"You know, there's this wonderful invention called a phone. You're using one right now."

"Haha." Haley laughed sarcastically before continuing, "I know I can totally keep in contact with him but it's not the same."

"I never said it was, but Haley Bob, you and Nathan have something so special nothing can tear you apart."

Haley nodded even though the person on the other line could not see.

"You are going to be fine. You will make it through this."

"Thanks, mom. I love you"

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Haley hung up the phone laying back in bed. Her mom was right. She could support Nathan at home to keep Jamie safe, she just wished he could understand that. She lifted her arm to smell the sleeve of her sweatshirt breathing in her husband's scent. Haley glanced at the clock and saw that it had been about 20 minutes since he left. She grabbed her crutches and headed down the stairs. She wanted to be waiting for him when he came home.

Nathan was so caught up in his game he didn't realize how long he had been gone. Basketball always had that effect on him. He could play for hours and not notice. He was pulled from his own world when he heard his name.

"Nathan?"

The younger Scott whipped around to find his older brother standing behind him.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

Lucas shook his head, "I'm sorry. Aren't you supposed to be in Charleston? Haley told me yesterday that you decided to tryout."

"Yeah, I did."

Lucas was confused, if he tried out then why was he in Tree Hill? Unless, he didn't make it. "Did-Did you not make it? Because if you didn't make it, they are idiots."

Nathan chucked, "No, no I made it"

Lucas threw his hands up. "Congrats! That's awesome, man." Lucas hugged Nathan and asked, "If you made it then, why are you here?"

Nathan pulled away to say, "I came home to tell Haley"

The older brother didn't understand his brother's logic. "So, again I ask, why are you here? I thought the whole reason you didn't want to go was because you didn't want to be away from her. Now you're home and at the rivercourt."

Nathan sighed. He really didn't like discussing his relationship with anyone, but he needed help. He wanted someone to help him make a decision.

"We had a fight."

"Aw, man. About what?" Lucas Scott knew his brother and sister-in-law. They were the most in love couple he had ever seen. But when they fought, it was usually bad.

"I told her I wanted her and Jamie to move to Charleston with me."

"I'm sorry you did what?" Lucas asked. He wanted to make sure he heard Nathan right.

"I told Haley I wanted her and Jamie to move to Charleston with me"

Lucas scoffed, "You came home to ambush Haley with the thought of moving to Charleston?"

"Yeah." Nathan responded like there was nothing wrong.

"What did she say?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "She said no"

The older brother was taken back. Haley would not just decline him. If she did, she had a darn good reason why. "Did she actually say no?"

Nathan looked at the floor. "No…she said she didn't know"

Luke took a step closer to Nathan. "Nate. Man, listen. I know that was tough to here, but you gotta remember how Haley is. She isn't the rebel type of person. She doesn't just jump into things you know that. Most of all, you must remember her situation right now. She has a system and moving will break that. She found a way to handle her situation in your house. She figure out how to get around on her crutches and how to get ready. When and if you move, you won't even be home most of the time. Haley can't unpack by herself."

Nathan looked up and nodded.

Lucas continued to talk. "And you guys have Jamie to think about, you know. That little man has more strength than anyone I know."

Nathan nodded again. "He gets that from Haley"

"No, he gets it from both of you"

"But you have to remember everyone has their breaking point. You have to ask yourself, how much more can they take?"

Nathan sighed. Lucas was right, how could he even think about doing that to Jamie and Haley. As much as it would hurt to leave them, he knew it was best for them to stay in Tree Hill.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm an idiot"

"No, you're just blinded by love. And that's not a bad thing, bro. You changed her life"

"Nah, she saved mine." Nathan checked his watch and his eyes widened, "Aw, shoot I gotta go. Haley's probably worried sick. Thanks Luke, for everything."

"Anytime, little bro"

The two brothers gave a quick hug before Nathan ran to his car and sped home.

Haley was sitting at the kitchen table glancing at the clock every few seconds as if it would somehow bring Nathan home faster. She had look at the clock five times this past minute. It was still 7:30. It felt like the longest minute in her life. She knew Jamie would be getting up soon and would be wondering where his dad was. She only wished she knew. After another minute passed, Haley stood up and made her way over to the counter to start breakfast.

Right after she took out a bowl she heard the door open. Haley made her way around the counter and saw Nathan coming up to her. She sighed just wanting to feel his touch. Once she could clearly see his face, she apologized only to be met with Nathan's exact same words

"I'm sorry"

Nathan leaned down and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I shouldn't have ambushed you like that." He pulled away to look into her eyes before continuing, "I was being selfish and didn't even think about how much it would affect you and Jamie."

"No, I'm sorry. I know how much you want us to be closer. I want us all to be together, more than anything. I should have thought in your perspective a little more."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, baby. You were being reasonable. Like always. Forgive me?"

Haley shook her head. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me?

Nathan grabbed her head gently, "I already have."

He leaned down to capture her perfect lips in a sweet kiss. Haley couldn't believe how utterly amazing this man was. She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world. Her husband treated her like a queen and her son was a ray of sunshine. There was nothing more she could ever ask for.

When they parted, Nathan looked at her whispering, "You promise that you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfect, and it's all because of you"

"I love you, Haley James"

Haley felt her heart swell. No matter how many she heard those words fall from his lips, her heart swelled as if it was the first time all over again.

"I love you, Nathan Scott"

Nathan kissed her lips again. Pulling away he signed, "So, we are really gonna do this. Be apart?"

"As much as it kills me to say it, I think it's for the best"

Nathan leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I'll miss you"

"I'm gonna miss you, too. Like you don't even know."

Nathan felt his legs wobble. "It's words like those that make it harder to leave you. Knowing that I'm going to feel that ache in my chest, knowing I can't see you for weeks."

Haley felt her heart breaking. She knew the exact feeling. She felt the same way every time they were apart. "I know the feeling."

Nathan's eyes widened, "You feel it to?"

Haley was shocked that he didn't know how much she missed him. "Of course, I do. God, Nathan it hurts me so much when we're apart. But this time, knowing that you're happy playing the sport you love will ease my pain"

Haley noticed her husband's face. He was a million miles away. It was killing her that she was the reason he couldn't be happy. There was nothing more that she wanted for him.

"Hey" Haley started to bring his attention back. When his striking blue eyes met hers she almost forgot what she was going to say. The way she felt so safe and protected in his eyes. "I need you to be happy."

Nathan was confused, he was happy every time he was with her. Didn't she know that? "Hales, you have to know how happy you make me. Every single day."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Nathan. I haven't seen you be actually happy in weeks. You're so worried about me. I miss that guy I used to know" Haley cupped his cheek. "I need you to take this for you and you alone. Go be happy. Jamie and I are going to be fine." Trying to convince herself more than him on the last part.

"And you'll call me if anything changes?"

"The exact second." Haley confirmed.

"And after every doctor's appointment, for you and Jamie?"

"The minute they're over" Haley confirmed. There were a few moments of silence before Haley spoke up, "So, when are you leaving?"

Nathan glanced over at the clock and calculated the time in his brain. "In the next half hour or so if I'm going to make it to practice on time."

Haley nodded "And how long will it be before you can come home?"

"Probably not for a few weeks. They are going to make us practice almost every day to see what we are capable of and then we will start playing games all over the place."

He noticed the sadness in Haley's eyes and felt his heart break. "Hey, I know it's a long time, but we're going to be fine. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, you're right. We can do this"

Nathan pulled Haley into his chest breathing in her scent, trying to memorize it. For it will be too long before he smells that perfect scent and holds her beautiful body. It was going to hurt like hell to be away from her and Jamie, but knowing how much they are supporting him somehow lifted his pain.

Feeling his arms securely around her made her feel safe. Knowing it will be weeks before she would see this amazing man. It was going to be hard that's for sure. But, Haley was going to do this for him. It was his turn to live his dream. Convincing herself one more time, Haley whispering the words she said before.

"We can do this"

Closing her eyes, she prayed these next few weeks would go by fast.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I couldn't wait to post another chapter, so I stayed up super late writing and just finish this morning** **Hope you guys like Chapter 9! And again, have a blessed thanksgiving.**

"Wahoo, daddy!" Jamie yelled jumping from the coach onto the floor as Nathan scored the last basket of the night giving the chiefs another win with the score 75-60.

Haley smiled as she saw Nathan begin swarmed by his teammates and fans, giving him pats on the back and high-fives. She longed to be one of his teammates to touch him, even for a few seconds. It had been about a month since she had seen Nathan. Between his regular practice/game schedule and Bobby giving him a player to train, Nathan had a hard time finding time to make it home. Even though they talked every night and morning, it still hurt just the same not to see him.

Her attention moved to her son when he jumped in the air once again, clearly excited about his dad's latest win. Having Jamie around in the evening helped Haley deal with the absence of Nathan. The day time was the hardest part, with her still not being clear to teach, her day was very empty. She would sometimes go over to Brooke's store or go see Peyton and help with music, or even stay at home and talk to Nathan when he was available. Haley was getting the feeling of being useless and wanted more than anything to teach again. She felt as though she abandoned her students. Even though she lost her crutches a couple weeks back, the school wouldn't let her come back until she was completely cleared from all injury. Haley still had a boot on her foot and was making regular visits to the doctor.

As far as she could tell she was perfectly healthy and wanted to be productive during the day.

"Mama, how many more days until we get to see daddy?" Jamie ecstatically asked still jumping up and down, now in front of Haley.

"Only a few more days, buddy."

Haley and Jamie were taking a trip to see Nathan play this Saturday at his home game. Nathan knew they were coming to watch the game and then they planned on spending the rest of the day as a family, spending the night in Charleston and then Haley and Jamie going home on Sunday. Haley, on the other hand, had a different plan. Her and Nathan's anniversary was this Friday and she was going to drive up and surprise him on Friday night to celebrate. She was going to leave Jamie with Lucas and then he would bring the little man up on Saturday for the game.

Haley could hardly contain herself she was so excited. The separation had been harder than she expected but was making the best of it for Nathan. He deserved this, he deserved everything he wanted.

"How many more days?" Jamie asked

"Let's count, we have Wednesday" Haley said holding up a finger indicating one day "Thursday and Friday"

Jamie counted the fingers Haley had held up and sighed. "3 more days! That's a lot, mama!"

Haley laughed. "I know, baby. But Saturday will be here before you know it"

"Okay" Jamie said quietly.

"Come on, it's time for bed. Pjs, brush teeth, in bed. I'll be up in 5 minutes for daddy's phone call"

Excitement washed over Jamie as he remembered his bedtime calls with Nathan. "Okay!" Jamie yelled as he raced up the stairs.

Haley smiled and shook her head as her son as he raced up the stairs. He was so much like Nathan, although no one could see it. Everyone said he was exactly like Haley. His brains, his looks, his sweetness. However, Haley could see all those things in Nathan and more. Jamie's athletic ability came from Nathan hands down, his gorgeous blue eyes, his personality. Their son may look more like her, but he was his father's son. And there was nothing more she could want.

As Haley began to walk up the stairs, her phone rang. Without even looking at she ID, she knew it was Nathan. Haley whipped open the phone and placed it against her ear

"Hi, baby"

"Hey, beautiful. How are you?"

His rough, husky voice sent chills down her spin. God, she wished she could see him.

"I'm good, I miss you, though"

"I miss you, too. Listen baby, my coach needs to talk to me. I can call you later I just wanted to say goodnight to Jamie."

Haley's heart beamed. The relationship Nathan shared with their son warmed her heart. Whenever those two were together, Haley would always find herself watching them. The way the instantly bonded. Since the moment Jamie was born, Nathan and James had a special connection. It was like they were meant for each other. And nothing made Haley happier than to see them interact.

"Yeah, of course. He's right here" Haley said walking into Jamie's room.

"Hey Jim-Jam. It's daddy" Haley handed the phone to him

Jamie snatched the phone from Haley's hand and pressed it against his tiny ear. "Daddy! You played great! That slam dunk was awesome!"

Nathan laughed at his son. He was a little ball of energy. He missed that little boy, he couldn't wait to see him in a few days. "Haha, thanks, bud! I'm glad you were watching. Hey, buddy. I gotta go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow morning before school, okay?"

"Okay, bye daddy! I love you!"

"I love you, too"

Jamie handed the phone back to Haley and she lifted it to her ear. "Hey"

"I'll call you back in about an hour, babe"

"Okay, I love you"

"Love you"

Haley hung up the phone and crawled into Jamie's bed. She read him his favorite story, kissed him goodnight, and closed the door.

She headed into her bedroom and got ready for bed. She was reading while waiting for Nathan to call her back. Haley was thinking about everything she had to do before she left on Friday. There was so much to tell him but most of all, she couldn't wait to kiss his handsome face, to sleep next to him for two nights and not feel the emptiness in the space beside her. Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang. Haley quickly rummaged through the covers to find the cellular device. Once she did, she wasted no time answering

"Hello"

Nathan sighed when he heard her lovely voice through the other line. "Hi beautiful"

Haley melted into the bed. "Hi, how'd it go with your coach? Everything okay?"

Nathan smiled as he sat on the edge of his hotel room bed. Of course, the those were the first words out of her mouth. He really should not let these things surprise him anymore. Haley had more love and compassion than anyone. She put everyone else's needs in front of her own without any complaint. She deserved more than he could ever give her. "Yeah, everything's fine. He just wanted an update on the player I'm working with."

"Oh, how's that going?"

"It's going. I don't really want to talk about that. Tell me about you. How was your day?"

Haley smiled. "It was good" Haley's smile grew wider before continuing. "Jamie asked me again today how many more days until we get to come to Charleston."

Nathan chuckled. "He was so excited when I talked to him earlier"

"He can't wait to see you"

"I can't wait to see his mom. Only three more days until I see your beautiful face."

"I can't wait! I've been so happy all week!" Haley was beaming. Not only because she was going to see Nathan, but because she was surprising him.

Nathan smirked, "I'm guessing that's not the only reason you're happy"

Haley was confused. What else could he possibly be referring to? "What do you mean?"

"Our seven-year anniversary is on Friday, babe and we're lucky enough that we get to celebrate it together this weekend."

Haley was grinning from ear to ear, she swore she smile could not get any bigger. "I know. I can't wait to see you, Nathan"

"I can't wait either, baby! I miss you so much"

"Gosh, I miss you too! These four weeks have felt like forever."

"Thirty days" Nathan whispered softly

Haley stopped. "What?"

"We haven't seen each other in thirty days." Nathan repeated

Haley sat there in shock. He knew how many days they have been apart. She shouldn't be surprised, he was amazing. She couldn't say that enough, how utterly amazing her husband was.

"It feels like so much longer"

"I know."

There was a long pause between the young couple. They knew what they signed up for, it was just so much harder than they thought it would be. Nathan kept telling Haley that the beginning was the worst because of organization, getting everything situated with which players to put where. What made it more difficult was the fact that Haley couldn't come see him. She wasn't clear to drive until about a week ago. Once she was free to drive, she wasted no time setting up a time for them to be a family again.

Nathan heard Haley yawn through the phone and smiled. "I think you should get to bed."

"No, I want to talk with you some more." Haley protested

"You're tired, baby." Nathan reasoned

"Yeah, so. You're more important to me than sleep"

Nathan laughed at her dorkiness "Maybe so, but I need my girl to be rested when I see her"

Haley wiggled her eyebrows "And why's that?"

"I think you know why"

Haley laughed. Not only because her she was happy, but because Nathan was happy. She could tell by his voice. The first couple weeks were the hardest. Each night when they talked, she could hear an element of sadness in his voice. As the days went by, he seemed to be getting better. He was getting used to his routine, and knowing that Haley was off her crutches made him worry much less. On top of all that, he was happy playing the game. Nathan forgot how much he actually missed it until he got to do it every day.

"I love you, Nathan Scott"

"I love you too, angel sweet dreams"

Haley hung up the phone and beamed with happiness. Only two more days.

Before Haley knew it, it was Friday and she was standing in the hotel lobby waiting for Nathan to come back from practice. Just yesterday was her latest visit to the doctor and her boot came off. She could hardly contain herself she was so excited. She glanced at the clock once more before turning her attention to the entrance, where she saw her handsome man walking in. He was in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his old worn-out jacket. He had his head down as he was talking with some other male, she assumed it was a teammate. She heard him laugh as he finished making his way through the automatic doors and her heart swelled, she just wanted to touch him. Nathan lifted his head and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She was standing so innocently waiting by the front desk with a ginormous grin on her face.

An instant smile formed on Nathan's face as he dropped his bag and yelled, "Haley!"

The brunette women ran towards his open arms throwing her arms around his neck. Nathan buried his face in her shoulder, breathing in her scent. He lifted her off the ground, causing Haley to squeal, and twirled them around. Haley pulled back and kissed him hard on the lips. He set her down, not breaking their kiss. Once air became an issue, they pulled apart and Nathan glanced her up and down.

"Are you real? Are you really here?"

"Yes, I'm here!"

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow? Where's Jamie?" Nathan was shocked and happy at the same time. He was still trying to grasp the fact that she was standing right in front of him. That she was here in Charleston.

"Jamie is with Luke. He and Jamie are coming up tomorrow for the game. And why do you think I'm here? Have we ever spent this day apart?"

Nathan was still smiling and shook his head, "No, I just thought we were going to celebrate tomorrow."

"Well, I couldn't wait that long." Haley stated before standing on her tip toes to plant another kiss on Nathan's lips.

"God, I missed you" Nathan whispered once their kiss broke.

"I missed you, too" They kissed once more before a man came up to the couple and said, "Could you get a room, Scott?"

They immediately broke apart and Haley's face turned bright red. She wrapped her arms around his bicep as Nathan spoke, "Sorry, coach. This is my wife, Haley. Haley this is Bobby, my coach"

Haley stuck her hand out and shook Bobby's hand. Bobby accepted and said, "It's nice to finally meet the women that keeps my best player up at night on the phone."

Haley blushed as Nathan was not ashamed to let other people know how much he loved his wife. "It's nice to meet you, too. I wanted to thank you for giving Nathan the chance to play again."

"It was my pleasure. He's a hard worker and handles the team well. I am proud to coach him."

"Thanks, coach"

"No, thank you. Enjoy your time together. It was nice to meet you, Haley"

"You too!" Haley called out after him. She turned to Nathan and said, "Well he seems nice"

Nathan nodded. "He is, he's also a great coach and friend."

"Good. I'm glad you like him"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about basketball tonight. I want to talk about you. Let's go up to my room and relax."

"That sounds perfect"

After an hour of talking and laughing together, Nathan and Haley were sitting on the hotel couch together. The room wasn't big. There was a bed and a couch next to it and a bathroom. It was a typical hotel room, but Nathan didn't need anything special. Haley was curled up against Nathan with her leg's entwined with his. They both felt content like they could, stay like this forever. Just to two of them, cuddled on the coach in quiet. It was perfect to them.

"You're feeling okay? Nothing hurts?" Nathan checked. He didn't want to bring it up at first because he knew how independent she was.

As independent as she was, Haley secretly missed his concern. He would ask over the phone, but it was never the same. She couldn't see the way his eyes grow with concern and love when he asked. "Yeah, I'm perfect. My boot came off yesterday and my side almost never hurts. Only when I'm excessively bending, which I don't do often."

"Good, I'm so proud of you, Hales" Nathan gently rubbed her thigh before continuing. "I have something for you. I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but since you're here now"

Nathan got up and ran to the closet in the front of the room. He brought out a tiny box wrapped in green wrapping paper. He raced back to the couch and handed it to her.

"Nathan, you didn't have to get me anything." Hale tried to protest.

"Of course, I did! I wish I could give you more than this because you deserve everything you want" Nathan placed his hand on her check. "I love you so much"

"I love you, too" Haley smiled before starting to tear away at the paper surrounding her gift. Nathan smiled at his wife. He watched her lovingly as she tore open the paper giggling. Once the wrapping paper was off, there was a little white box waiting to be opened. Haley glanced at Nathan one more time before opening the box and gasping. Inside was were diamond stud earrings, glittering in the light. Haley gently traces her finger over the beautiful stone.

"Na-Nathan. They're beautiful. Thank you" Haley said looking up at him.

Nathan felt his heart would burst with the way she was staring at him. Nothing but love and joy swarming in her brown eyes, "No, they will just make you more beautiful if that's even possible."

Haley blushed. "Thank you, but I feel bad. You spent so much money on these and you shouldn't have. Just being with you is the best present ever."

"It was money well spent. And I would do it again, because you deserve it, baby"

She honestly felt bad because he was spending money on her. That was what he loved most about Haley. Her selflessness. She would be just as happy if he gave her a rock. No matter what she would put someone else in front of herself. Every year, she told Nathan not to get her anything for Christmas, just save them for Jamie. No birthday presents either. And every year, Nathan would buy her something because he felt he had to. He wanted to show her in every way how much he loved her and how thankful he was for her. He spoiled her, and he knew it. But she did that same for him. Every chance Haley got, she would do something for Nathan. Whether that be just sitting up late and talking about Dan or Quinton, buying him new things every time she saw something he might like, even drawing a bath for him after he would come home from late workouts.

Haley leaned over and placed a light kiss on his lips. When they parted, Nathan spoke "I have one more thing for you"

"Nathan" Haley protested. "Stop! The earrings were more than enough"

Nathan acted as if he didn't hear her as he dashed back to the same closet, pulling out yet another box. This one way bigger than the first.

Haley did not want to accept the gift because she did not need nor deserve it. But with the way Nathan was looking at her with those breathtaking blue eyes, it made it harder to decline it. She opened the box and squealed at the object inside the box. Laying perfectly was a blue snuggy blanket that Haley saw at the store a couple of months ago.

"Nathan! You got me a snuggy!" Haley was bouncing up and down like a four-year-old. It was such a simple gift but to Haley it was the world. The fact that, Nathan remembered her interest in the blanket and bought her one.

"Yeah, you said you always wanted one when we were at the store that one day."

"Thank you so much, baby! I love it!" Haley was ecstatic in her new blanket. "Okay, now it's my turn to give you presents"

"Hales, you didn't have to get me anything"

"If I had to accept your gifts you have to accept mine."

She handed him a box and Nathan smiled. Inside there was a black leather jacket that has strips of Gold on the collar. "Hales, thank you"

"I saw how worn your old jacket was getting so I thought you might need a new one"

"I did. Thank you! I love it"

Nathan placed it to the side and moved from the couch to the floor. "Come on, let's have a picnic"

Haley agreed and moved next to him on the floor. They ordered some pizza and ate picnic style on the floor. When they were done eating, they were curled up in the same position they were on the couch, only on the floor. Haley suddenly changed position to sit on her knees and looked at Nathan. The way she was starring at him made him a little uneasy

"What?"

"I have another gift for you" Haley smiled

Nathan shook his head. "No, baby you already got me the jacket. I don't need anything else"

Haley dug through her purse sitting next to them on the floor and handed him a long little box covered in blue wrapping paper. "It's for our whole family. I wanted you to be the first to open it"

Nathan grinned as he ripped the wrapping paper off the little box. It was white and long, almost like something you would out a bracelet or necklace in.

"Hales, you know I would like anything from you but it's kinda lookin like you got me jewelry."

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes, "Would you just open it please, before you start making assumptions"

Nathan turned his attention back to his gift and carefully lifted the lid off the tiny box. Inside there was a stick with a plus sign at the end. Nathan's head shot up to catch Haley's face. Her lip was pulled between her teeth waiting for his response. Nathan couldn't believe it. Was this real? He picked the test up to get a better look. He glanced up at Haley again.

"Hales" He said then looked back down at the test, and looked back up to see her nodding her head as a huge smile spread across Nathan's face. 

"Oh my God! Baby!" Nathan grabbed Haley's head and pulled her face close to capture her lips in a kiss. He felt his body falling as he fell on top of his wife. "Wow. I can't believe it. We're going to have a baby!"

"I can hardly believe it myself."

"When did you find out?"

"Earlier this week. I can't be more than four weeks along"

"I mean, are you sure you're pregnant? Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic, I just want to make sure"

"I'm pretty sure. I took 4 tests because I couldn't believe it"

"Wow! No one else knows"

Haley shook her head "No, and I want to keep it that way at least for a few months in case something happens"

Nathan nodded in agreement and kissed her again. He was so happy. They were going to have another baby! They were going to bring new life into this world. Just by how much they loved each other.

When they parted, Nathan whispered, "I love you so much, Haley"

"I love you"


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hey guys! I hope your thanksgiving was a blessed one! Being on thanksgiving break gave me a ton of time. I have been off school and swim, so I had a lot of time to write. I knocked this chapter out in two days! I finished this chapter because I knew once I went back to school I wouldn't be able to update until after Christmas. I did not want you guys to wait that long for an update, so I hoped giving you guys two chapters in a week would make up for it:) There is a lot of fluff during this chapter until the end. I know the ending gets really sad, but I promise I have a plan.**

 **If I don't see you 'all til after Christmas, Merry Christmas! Have a joyful and blessed one! Enjoy your time with family and friends! Enjoy Chapter 10! And again, Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 10

"Where is he, mama?" The five-year-old Scott boy asked once again. They had just gotten done watching Nathan's game and Jamie couldn't wait to see his daddy. There was a ton of traffic, so Lucas and Jamie couldn't see Nathan before the game. James was bouncing up and down the entire game. Between watching his dad play, the other players on the court, and just being in Charleston was excitement enough.

Haley, Lucas, and Jamie were all waiting on the court for Nathan to come out of the locker room. Haley was beaming with joy. Spending time with Nathan always made her happy, but especially now that he knows they're pregnant. Being able to see him and Jamie together was something she was really looking forward to as well. She knew how much their son missed Nathan and how much Nathan missed Jamie.

"He should be coming soon, buddy" Haley said looking down at Jamie. His face turned anxious again as he turned his attention back to the locker room door waiting for his father to appear. The minute Nathan walked out of the door, Jamie spotted him.

"DADDY!" He screamed running towards him.

Nathan bent down just in time to catch the running child and scoop him into a big hug. The taller Scott man closed his eyes and held his son close. Jamie had his eyes glued shut and was squeezing Nathan's neck.

It felt so good to hold that little boy in his arms again. Nathan didn't realize how much he missed Jamie until this moment. This child was his spirit, his energy, his determination. A gift of life.

"Ohh, I missed you, buddy"

"I missed you, too"

Jamie pulled back to look into his dad's eyes. "You played great tonight, daddy"

"Thanks. I think it was because I had you cheering me on"

"Yeah, that's true"

Nathan laughed at his goofy son. He remined Nathan so much of Haley with that silly since of humor. Keeping James in his arms, Nathan moved his attention to his other family members standing in front of him.

"Hey, Luke. What's up, man?"

"Nothing much, little bro. You're the one with all the new stories" Lucas said giving his little brother a hug.

"Maybe so. But did you pick a date for your wedding yet?"

Lucas nodded "Yeah, we are going with May 8th"

"Sounds perfect, congrats" Nathan smiled giving the oldest Scott a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks. We are reall-" He stopped when his phone began to ring. "Sorry, excuse me for a minute" Luke started to walk away as Nathan turned his attention towards his wife.

"Come here" He whispered taking Haley into his arms. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and held her close before speaking up. "So, what do you guys want to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't really know, babe. You should know Charleston better than us"

"Yeah… I should but I don't. We don't really get a lot of down time, so I haven't had time to explore the city yet."

"That's okay. I'm sure we can find something to do. Right, Jimmy-Jam"

"Right" Jamie eagerly agreed.

Lucas started walking back and Haley asked, "Everything, alright"

"What? Oh, yeah everything's fine. Just Peyton calling about more wedding details"

Nathan chuckled. "Ok, we are trying to figure out what to do here in Charleston. Have any suggestions?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know, man. We can see if there is an ice skating rink."

Jamie started bouncing up and down. "Yes! Please, daddy please!"

"Okay, okay. I have to see if there is one around here." He said setting Jamie down.

Lucas turned his phone around "yep, there is one 5 miles from here"

"Sweet! Come on dad!" Jamie took off down the court as Lucas followed closely behind him, followed by Nathan and Haley wrapped in each other's arms.

"Hey, are you going to be able to skate?" Nathan asked looking down at his wife. He didn't know if it was safe or not. He wanted to make sure she stayed in perfect health.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm pregnant not elderly. I think we had this conversation when I was pregnant with Jamie"

"Okay, you pregnant goof" He bent down as kissed her only to be interrupted by their son screaming from the other end of the court.

"Come on, dad!"

Nathan laughed grabbing Haley's hand and walked towards the exit.

 **At the Caroline Ice Palace**

"One child and three adults, please" Nathan said pulling out some cash to pay for ice skating. Lucas and Jamie were over on the other side getting skates for everyone.

"Is she pregnant?" The man behind the counter asked

Nathan stopped "Excuse me?"

"The girl, is she pregnant?"

"Why you want to know?" Nathan questioned getting slightly irritated by this stranger asking things like that about his wife.

"We have to ask all our female skaters. It's against the rules if she is."

"Are you serious?"

"Sorry, sir. Those are the rules"

"You've got to be kidding me" Nathan was angry. He was looking forward to being with his wife on the rink.

"Nathan" Haley said pulling his arm "Stop it. It's fine. I'll just watch."

Lucas heard to commotion and came up to the couple. "Hey, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

Nathan turned towards his brother, "No, they won't let Haley on the ice because she's pregnant"

Nathan closed his eyes after he realized he let the secret out when Haley didn't want anyone to know. Luke's eyes did the opposite. They widened with joy for his brother and best friend.

"You-you're pregnant?"

Haley nodded smiling as Luke pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations, Hales!"

"Thank you" She smiled

"Little, bro. Nice work" The blonde Scott patted Nathan on the back.

Haley pointed her finger at her best friend almost scolding him. "Listen, you cannot tell anyone, you hear me. We haven't told Jamie yet. I just told Nathan yesterday. No one knows"

"Yeah, of course! But still, congrats guys!"

"Thank you" The said in unison. Nathan paid the man still angry that Haley couldn't join them.

They walked over, and Haley helped Jamie get his skates on. Once she finished lacing them up, she said, "You ready to go, little man"

"Yeah!" Jamie stopped when he realized everyone was ready but his mom. "Where are your skates, mama?"

"I'm not going to skate today, buddy"

Disappointment came across his features and it made Haley's heart hurt. "But I wanted you to come with me and daddy and uncle Lucas"

Haley bent down to look her son in the eye. "I know, baby. But you are going to have so much fun just you and the men of the Scott family. Mommy is going to stay back and take pictures of my favorite men. So, can you promise me a smile?"

Jamie nodded and spread a smile across his face.

"Yeah, there's that smile I love." She rubbed her noise against his before continuing, "Come on, let's go"

She grabbed his hand and they walked to the rink.

"Hiiiii Mama!" Jamie yelled as he passed by Haley, waving for the thousandth time. She snapped another picture and laughed. He was having so much fun and it her heart swelled at the sight. Especially with the way Nathan was playing with him. They would play tag and Nathan would pick Jamie up and skate around, so Luke wouldn't catch them. After yet another ride around the rink, Nathan came by the spot where Haley was.

"Hi" He said. He was panting from skating so much and his cheeks were red from the crisp air.

"Hi" Haley grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Nathan pulled back with a surprise expression on his face. Haley wasn't one to show big emotion around the public eye.

"Ohh, well what was that for?"

"Because I love you. And because you are making our son so happy" Haley smiled and pointed towards Jamie with her head, causing Nathan to turn around and join her grin. James was skating around laughing trying to get around an orange cone with his uncle Lucas chasing him.

Haley's voice called him back to her. "So, are you having fun?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I'd be having for fun if you could join us"

"Yeah, but I got a bunch of embarrassing pictures of you" Haley stated wiggling her eyebrows

"What kind of pictures?"

"Let me see…pictures of you falling and you falling, and more of you falling" Haley giggled

"Oh really?"

Haley nodded with her bottom lip between her teeth. "Mhm"

"Come here, you" Nathan said as he grabbed Haley and pulled her over the wall onto the rink with him.

"Nathan! What are you doing?" Haley squealed wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck as he held her bridal style.

"I'm taking my girl for a ride" He said as he took off with Haley still in his arms and started flying around the ice rink. People were staring at the couple, some in awe and others in disgust. Some would say they were acting like kids, but Nathan and Haley didn't care. Nathan was proud of Haley and would show the entire world how much he loved her, and Haley was the same way.

Nathan grinned at the sight of Haley. She was laughing and kicking her legs. Her laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. It meant she was happy, and there was nothing more he wanted, then for Haley to be happy.

When Nathan reached the spot where he picked her up, he placed her back on the other side of the wall where he kissed long and hard.

"You still want to keep those pictures?" He asked out of breath.

"Yes, I do" Haley stated throwing her arms around his neck

"Do you want to check your answer?" Nathan asked pretending to pick her up again, knowing very well she would go for another ride and not change her mind.

Haley shook her head. "No"

"Are you sure?" Nathan had his hands resting on her hips and his head was resting against hers. His his hot breath was sending shivers down her spine as it danced on her lips.

"No" Haley said barely above a whisper.

"That's what I thought" Nathan laughed "I love you, Mrs. Scott" he whispered

"I love you, too, Mr. Scott"

They shared another kiss until they heard Lucas, "Eww get a room, you two!"

They laughed and shared another light kiss then, Nathan skating away towards the other Scott boys.

Haley's heart was so full of love she swore it would burst. Her husband just pulled one the most romantic things in the world as if it was nothing. She couldn't wait until they were able to bring this new baby into the world. Seeing Nathan with their children is what she loved more than anything. He was an amazing father and always would be. She did not want Sunday to come.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT

Before she knew it, it was Sunday, and Haley and Jamie had to return to Tree Hill. Lucas had gone back on Saturday night, since he had no reason to stay. He saw Nathan and it was awesome, but he wanted to get back home to Peyton. Nathan totally understood and actually told his brother to go home to his loved one.

Haley and Jamie were standing outside the hotel by the car saying their goodbyes to Nathan. He was coming home in two weeks for Haley's first OBGYN appointment and that's when they decided to tell Jamie he was going to be a big brother as well.

As Nathan put the last bag in the trunk, he sighed. Having Haley and Jamie here these past couple days was amazing. Those two-people meant everything to him. Having to say goodbye now was hard, but he knew it wouldn't be as heart-wrenching as the first time. Haley was healthy, and they wouldn't be separated for as long either. He was going to see them in two short weeks.

Nathan closed the trunk and came to stand in front of his son. He bent down to Jamie's height and pulled him into hug. "Bye, buddy. Big a good boy and make sure mama keeps smiling"

"I will, daddy" The little man spoke into his father's shirt.

Nathan pulled back and held Jamie by the shoulders. "I know you will. I love you, son"

"I love you too, daddy"

After kissing Jamie on the cheek, Nathan stood up to be met with Haley's beautiful eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, burring his face in her neck. Haley being pregnant made him a little more on edge about sending her home. He wanted to make sure she was comfy, relaxed, not stressed, just happy all the time.

"Take care of yourself, you hear me. Don't overdo it"

"I'll be careful. I promise"

Nathan made a quick note to self to text Lucas and ask him to keep a close watch on Haley. Even though she promised she would be careful, he knew her. And he knew she was going to be moving a million miles a minute. That was yet another thing he loved about her. No matter what state she was in, she always found a way to get things done.

He pulled back to see those brown eyes again saying, "Okay, I'll see you in two weeks for your appointment"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you"

Nathan bent down and kissed her one last time before watching them get in the car and drive away. He already missed them and felt the absence in his heart. It was only two weeks. He could make it.

As Haley was driving down the road, she felt lonely. She was so spoiled these past two days being able to sleep next to him and feel his presence. Seeing him with Jamie again, made her so happy. Just to see them both so elated was enough. How they were skating together and every little joke they shared. Those were the moments she would remember for the rest of her life.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT

Two weeks had past and Nathan and Haley were waiting in the lobby for the OBGYN to call them in. They purposely did it during the day, so Jamie could stay in school. After, they would pick him up and tell him about the baby over dinner.

Their fingers were entwined as they waited. Haley was so excited. She loved coming here and seeing the baby, learning the due date, learning how far along she was, etc. Her legs were bouncing up and down she was so elated.

Nathan was the same way. He couldn't wait to see his child. There was so much emotion flowing through his mind. He still couldn't believe Haley was pregnant. It still didn't seem real. The fact that there was a human life growing in his wife's stomach. It still blew him away. He glanced towards Haley and felt his love for her grow even more, if that was even possible.

She was in a pair of black leggings, a blue raven's sweatshirt, and her gym shoes. Her blond, curly hair was down and flowing behind her shoulders with a small amount of makeup over her face. She was the absolutely stunning in Nathan's eyes, even more so now that she was carrying their child.

Haley felt Nathan's eyes on him and turned to look at him. The way he was looking at her made her fall even more in love with him. His gorgeous blue eyes were filled with nothing but love and passion. He was in jeans, a black sweatshirt, and his black converse. Nothing over the top fancy, but to Haley he looked sexy as hell. The way his sweatshirt fit tightly around his muscular arms made her shiver. Her husband was sexy and was proud to say it.

"Haley Scott" Called the nurse, causing the young couple to come out of their trance and stand up.

She led them to the last room in the back. She told Haley to lay down on the bed and the doctor would be here in a minute.

They thanked the nurse and got situated in the room. Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and kissed her forehead.

"What do you think we are having? A boy or girl?" Nathan asked

"Nathan, we won't know the baby's sex for a while"

Nathan shrugged. "I know, I just wanted to know what you thought"

"Umm I think it's a boy"

"Really?! I think it's a girl" Nathan smiled

"Well, one of us will be right" Haley joked

Nathan started to giggle as the doctor walked in the door. He was in a white coat and black dress pants. He was an elderly man, probably in his 60's, but was their doctor for Jamie and they loved him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott. How are you today?"

"Good, how are you?" Haley asked

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking"

The man finished washing his hands and came over to hook up the machine. He asked Haley to pull her shirt up, so they could take a look. He squeezed some gel on her stomach and began the ultrasound. He stared moving the wand around. When he didn't say anything, Haley grew worried.

He stopped the machine and looked at Haley's charts. Haley looked up at Nathan with concern. Nathan squeezed her hand, encouraging her. He was getting worried as well. The doctor put his glassed on and surfed through the papers.

When he finished, he took his glasses off and asked, "So, as my records show, you were attacked about two months ago, Mrs. Scott. Is that correct?"

"Yes" Haley said

"And you were stabbed on your right side?"

"Yes" Haley glanced at Nathan again then said, "I'm sorry. Is-is there a problem?"

The doctor sighed, looking down at the papers than back up at the couple. "Right now, no. But as the baby starts to grow, your belly will grow with the child and when that happens, we could run into some complications"

Haley looked up at Nathan and he squeezed her hand harder before moving his attention to the doctor will worry filled eyes. "What-what kind of complications?"

"When the uterus starts to expand, the stab wound could open. And if it does, it could cause Haley to bleed out. And if that happens, we could lose both her and the baby"

Nathan ran is open hand over his face whipping away a couple fallen tears that had fallen as soon as the words, "We could lose both her and the baby" He heard those words back in high school and this was two too many times. He found some strength to ask, "And what are the chances of that happening?"

"Right now, the numbers are higher than I would like"

"How high?"

The doctor looked at Haley who had tears streaming down her face before turning his attention back to Nathan. "98%"

That did it for Nathan as he broke down and kissed Haley's hand repeatedly. How could this be happening? This was the third time in his life his wife's life was being threatened. He was becoming angry. Why couldn't something work out perfectly for them just once? He was finally feeling like his life was perfect, and then this happens. He stopped when he heard the doctor's voice again

"I'm sorry. We can schedule an aborting if-"

"No!" Haley practically screamed. Then lowered her voice, placing her hand on her stomach. "No, thank you. We are keeping this baby"

The doctor nodded. "Okay, um if there-"

This just didn't sit right with Nathan. He was a doctor for goodness sake. Couldn't he do something to help Haley? Something to save her and the baby?

"Excuse me doc, is there _anything_ we can do to bring down the chances of having this happen?"

The doctor looked down and sighed, "No, I'm sorry there isn't"

"There has to be something we can do!" Nathan demanded. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. He couldn't just sit there and watch her, and their child slowly start to die. He couldn't bare that.

"Putting Haley on bed rest might help some, but not much. We can't stop the uterus from growing. I'm truly sorry. I wish I could do something more, but I can't. I will see Haley every two weeks and track the baby's growth rate. If we make it to 28 weeks and Haley and baby are healthy, we can operate and take the baby out, giving them both a better survival rate. But, it could be too late at that time."

"Why 28? Can't you do it earlier and save them both?"

"Mr. Scott, the child cannot survive outside the womb earlier than 25 weeks. However, at 28 the child has a better chance at survival. If I must, I will operate earlier, but I want to save both your wife and your child to the best of my ability"

Haley could here Nathan and the doctor talking, but didn't know what they were saying. She honestly didn't care. She was trying to find some emotion, but she couldn't. There was nothing there, she was just numb.

Nathan was being swarmed. Not even 15 minutes ago, he was elated with happiness. He was able to make it home for Haley's appointment and then they were going to go eat something and celebrate. It is truly amazing how fast your life can change. Nathan looked down at Haley who had not said anything since the doctor mentioned abortion. She had her eyes closed with tears streaming down her checks, and was holding onto Nathan's hand for dear life. His heart broke even more at the sight. They have been through so much already and now this. It wasn't fair.

His thoughts where interrupted when he heard the doctor speak again. "I'm truly sorry. I know it's been a hard year for you both. If you need me, don't hesitate to ask. I'll see you in two weeks"

"Thank you" Nathan whispered.

The doctor got up and started to leave the room. He truly felt bad for the young couple in front of him. He knew about the Scott family. They made more visits to the hospital than he would like to see out of anyone. He also heard about the attack that happened two months ago. He remembered hearing about the husband of Haley James Scott that wouldn't leave the bedside. He felt his heart break as he took one last glance at the couple clinging to each other. He silently said a prayer that they would be okay.

"It's okay, it's okay, you're gonna be okay" Nathan whispered over and over in Haley's ear. Trying to convince himself more than her. They had to be okay. This wasn't the end for them, it couldn't be. They still had memories to build and children to raise. No, this wasn't the end.

He heard Haley choke out a sob again as he pulled her tighter into his chest, kissing her head repeatedly. They were going to fine. They had to be. Nathan was scared beyond belief, angry, hurt, upset, basically every emotion but happy. How could a blessing turn into their worst nightmare?

When Haley felt Nathan her into his arms, she found her emotions. She was scared and devastated. She was feeling responsible for this. Because of her, this baby may not live. She should have made sure she could have kids before jumping into things. This was all her fault. Nathan left tomorrow night to go back to Charleston. She was going to be all alone to deal with this. Why did everything have to keep falling apart? Right when she felt her life was back on track, something would come and send her off the cliff. How could such a blessing turn into their worst nightmare?


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, all! It's been a while! I hope those who took finals, aced them all! I also hope everyone had a blessed and wonderful Christmas! I am so extremely happy to be off of school however, I am not off of swim :(** **Now that it is Christmas time, we are in Christmas training. Meaning we do intense practices in the morning and afternoon. This will leave me tired and mostly wanting to sleep when I am not swimming. I am not at all looking for sympathy or anything even close to that. I just wanted to explain myself for not posting much over my break.**

 **Thank you for being so patient with me and my writing. I continue love writing more and more because of you guys! You all give me the inspiration and motivation to keep creating new chapters. I love reading all your reviews and seeing how much people enjoy this story. So thank you, thank you, thank you for that!**

 **If I do not get the next chapter out by the new year, then Happy New Year and I'll see you all in 2018!**

Chapter 11

Silence filled the room as Nathan and Haley entered through the front door of their house. Their perfect day turned into their worst nightmare in a matter of minutes. There was still so much to talk about and figure out, but neither were sure they could bring themselves to talk about it. The words just kept repeated in their heads like a broken record. Nathan kept hearing, 'We could lose them both'. He did not know what to do with the information. He wanted to do anything and everything to keep Haley and the baby safe, but he was completely helpless. He couldn't stop this. He couldn't prevent this. 'We could lose them both' A world without Haley was a world he didn't want to be a part of.

All Haley could think about was the danger she put their child in. If only she was more cautious about getting pregnant, none of this would be happening right now. If only she waited a little longer until Nathan called her back before going to "Dan's hospice". Because of her, their innocent baby was suffering. Their child might not get a chance to see this world. Not meet Jamie and see all the good in life. Not meet Lucas and be taught to follow your heart or Brooke never lose sight of your dreams. Most of all, not meet the most loving, compassionate, caring man in the entire world, Nathan Scott. It's daddy. Who would show them how to love, how to care, how to work hard, but still leave time to have fun. To just… live.

That thought alone made Haley collapse on the living room coach, placing her face in her hands. Nathan's heart broke even more, if that was even possible, at the sight of his distraught wife. He shuffled over, sitting down next to her, and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Hales" He whispered softy, not knowing if she even heard him.

When she didn't show him any response, Nathan started to move the hand on her back in light circles.

He tried again, a little louder this time, "Hales, baby"

Nathan heard her choke a sob as her body began to shake. He wasted no time pulling her into his chest and wrapping her in an embrace. Haley buried her head in Nathan's chest and her arms clung around his torso. She was practically on his lap, but Nathan didn't care. He needed to hold her as much as she needed to be held. His one hand was running up and down her back and the other was caressing her head. They both knew they had some serious decisions to make, but now, they just wanted to stay entangled in each other's arms.

After a while, Nathan glanced down at Haley. He could only show a small smile at the fact she had fallen asleep. He knew she didn't sleep last night because she was so excited about today and the fact that he had a late-night practice. He drove home as soon as it was over. When he arrived at 2am, Haley was waiting for him in their bedroom. She was up again at 7, to get Jamie to school.

Gently pushing some hair out of her face, he could see the visible tear tracks on her checks and the way her forehead was wrinkled with worry. Nathan pressed a soft kiss on her head before leaning over to reach his phone on the side table. He quickly dialed the number and placed the object up to his ear. He glanced down at Haley once more, keeping his right arm tightly secured around her body. The other person picked up on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Brooke, it's Nathan"

"Hey, Nate. Everything alright? You don't sound too good"

"Yeah, umm listen. Haley and I have something to take care of and can't pick up Jamie from school. Would it be a lot of trouble for you to grab him?"

"No, not at all. I'll head over to the school now" Brooke said grabbing her purse and keys. "You sure everything is okay?" She questioned. Not that she didn't absolutely love spending time with her godson, because she did. It was just strange at the fact he was asking her to pick the little man up, especially since he was home.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Thank you, Brooke"

"No problem. I'll keep him as long as you need me too. No rush, even if he has to spend the night"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Bye, Nate"

"Bye"

Nathan hit the end button and closed his eyes. His brain started to wonder for the millionth time that day. Before the appointment, Haley was finally happy again. It was the first time in two months he saw that smile. Her real smile. The smile that meant she was happy. The smile that could make him forget about all the bad in the world and just be happy… with her.

Nathan couldn't even bare to think of life without her. She saved his life, and without her, he didn't think he could live a happy one. His mind wondered to Jamie. How were they going to explain this to him? He's just a little boy. He has suffered through things not even adults should go through. How would he deal with this? Jamie had an incredible amount of strength, something he inherited from Haley. But, how much more could this little man take? He remembered Lucas telling him that everyone had a breaking point. Would this be Jamie's?

So many thoughts and emotions started piling up on Nathan, and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take all this pain. He needed something to distract himself. He wanted to get out and go to the rivercourt, but his heart wouldn't allow him to leave Haley. She was so broken, he couldn't bare having her wake up alone. He took a quick look at his beautiful wife before reaching for the remote on the coffee table. He flipped on the television and started watching sports center, hoping the game on would interest him, anything to take him away from the pain.

He thought wrong. No matter how hard he tried nothing worked. Somehow, his mind found a way to bring it back to those horrid thoughts. He looked down at his sleeping wife and kissed her on the head.

Quietly whispering, "What are we gonna do, Hales?"

The talking must have woken her up as she began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up gently, catching Nathan's eyes, before breaking down in tears again.

Her sudden outburst surprised him, although he knew it shouldn't have. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his lap.

"Hey, shhhh, baby, shhhhh" He said stoking her back.

Clutching the back of his shirt, she spoke between sobs, "I-I thought it was all a dream… but when I saw your face…I-I knew it wasn't"

Nathan kissed her head repeatedly, just holding her in his arms. He would do anything to spare her from this. Seeing her hurt was the one thing that killed him the most. She didn't deserve pain. Especially pain like this, something that would only happen to a few people, but it had to happen to them.

"It's okay, baby"

Her head shot up at those words. The anger was flowing through her veins. All the denial had passed, and the anger phase was starting. Her voice was loud and cold, "NO, Nathan! This is not okay! Nothing about this is okay!"

Nathan could see the fire in her eyes. Normally that look scared him, but not today. That look was pure anger for everything happening. And he didn't blame her one bit.

"I know" He said quietly

"It's just not fair" Her voice lowered before starting again, "Why can't anything work out perfectly for us? Huh? Why can't one happy thing just stay happy? Why do all these things keep happening?"

Her eyes were glossy and full of betrayal. She just didn't understand how life could keep throwing them a curveball. Right when they think everything is going to be fine, life takes a turn for the worst.

Nathan shook his head, "I know, baby, I don't-"

Haley cut him off looking down at her hands, speaking softly, "Is it because of me?"

Nathan's head shot up at her ridiculous notion. "What?"

She lifted her head to meet his eyes, "Is this happening because of me?"

"Of course, not! How could you even think that, Haley?"

She shrugged her shoulders, moving her gaze back down to her hands, "I was being selfish and didn't check with the doctor before getting pregnant. If I had only made sure this wouldn't be happening. On top of that, I almost took away Jamie from us by reeling him into Carrie's path that maybe that world doesn't think I should have another baby because I would-"

Nathan's eyes widened at her theory, stopping her quickly, "Oh My God, Haley, no!" She looked up with tear sprung eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders before continuing, "This is not your fault, do you here me? No one is punishing you because of anything you did. This is not your fault." Her eyes had lost contact with his looking down at her hands again, "Hey, look at me" He said gently guiding her chin up with his hand. "It's not your fault." She nodded before falling into her husband's chest.

"What are we gonna do, Nathan?"

He kissed her head before saying, "We are going to do get through this like we always do. Together. We will take it day by day. I promise you, I will be here the entire way"

Haley sat up to catch eyes blue eyes. "But what about the team?"

"I will be here the entire way"

"Na-" She started

"I'm not leaving you, Haley." Nathan stated sternly. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her. He didn't care what Bobby said. He wasn't leaving Haley alone.

She nodded slowly, before asking, "What are we going to tell Jamie? He doesn't even know there is a baby yet."

"I know… We can't tell him"

"Nathan, he has to know" Haley tried. She hated keeping the truth from her son, even more so when it concerned him.

"I get that, but we need to figure everything out before we start jumping him with information that won't happen"

Haley closed her eyes at her husband's words. He can't avoid the truth. "Nathan, you can't-"

"Haley, don't." He said coldly, his blue eyes piercing her own.

She would normally stop a conversion when he got that look, but she couldn't today. He needed to understand. "You heard what the doctor said. Nathan, you can't pretend it's not happening"

"Damnit, Haley" He said before getting up from the coach, he was pacing back and forth, a sign he was angry. "I'm not pretending. I know darn well what the doctor said, I just… I just can't accept it." It was his turn to cry. His eyes welled with tears. He shuffled over to Haley, sitting across from her on the coffee table. "You are not meant to leave me. Neither is this baby. You are still meant to do great things… with me. I can't lose you"

"No, Nathan" Haley started placing her hands on his shoulders. "You will never lose me. I will always be with you no matter what happens, you hear me? You're stuck with me. Always and forever"

Nathan nodded whipping away the fallen tears. "I love you, Haley"

"I love you, too" Haley ran her hands over her face, trying to clean herself up before saying, "Okay. I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"Hales…"

"No, we can't do anything about it right now anyway, so I just want to forget about it as much as we can"

He knew the words she was saying weren't true. She was going to think about this nonstop, as was he. There was no avoiding it. However, f this is what she wanted, then he would give it to her without an argument.

"Okay"

She smiled, but he could tell it wasn't her normal smile. The joy in her soul had faded once again, and he couldn't fix it.

 *****Monday Morning**

The sound of a cellphone ringing awoke Nathan. He glanced at the clock, 6:30. Who was calling him this early?

He answered groggily, "Hello?"

"Nate, where are you? You know I made it clear there was no skipping practices"

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut. Shit. He knew this was coming. He was trying to find a way to tell Bobby he wasn't coming back but didn't know how. He glanced at Haley before getting out of bed and walking out of the room into the hallway.

"Yes, sir. I know you did. I'm sorry"

"Then where are you? And don't tell me you overslept"

"No, sir. I'm at home. In Tree Hill"

"What's going on, Nate?" Bobby stepped out of the noisy gym. Practice had been going on for a half and hour now, and when Nathan didn't show, he knew they was something going on.

Nathan didn't feel right telling Bobby about his personal life, mostly about this. "There are some serious complications with my family. I meant to contact you and tell you I wouldn't be making it to practice, but I never did and I'm sorry for that."

"What kind of complications?"

"My wife is having pregnancy complications. I'm afraid I'm going to miss a lot of practices and games"

"Nathan, you know the rules. You can't miss more than two practices, or you're done"

"Then…" Nathan fought against the burning in his chest. He couldn't go back and leave Haley alone. As much as he loved basketball, he loved his wife and children more. He had to quit. "I guess I'm done"

"No, Nate, let's not jump to conclusions, let me help you. I know this team means a lot to you. What can I do to help?"

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do. There is nothing I can do. This problem is time oriented. We just have to wait and pray everything works out. I appreciate the offer. But there really is nothing"

"Nate" Bobby started

"I'm sorry, Bobby. But I can't come back. I'm done. Good luck with the season"

"Nathan"

"Goodbye"

Nathan ended the call and ran his index and thumb over his eyes. He felt bad about acting so rude towards Bobby. Nathan knew if he didn't end it quickly, he wouldn't do it. And it t hurt him to end basketball, it did. However, leaving Haley would surly kill him.

There was no point in going back to bed now, he was up. So instead, he headed down the stairs to make breakfast for Haley and Jamie.

As Nathan was mixing the pancake batter in a bowl, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jamie turned the corner already dressed.

Looking up from his batter, Nathan smiled, "Hey, little man. You're up early"

"Yeah, mama, got me up" Jamie said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Geez, why? It's so early"

"I have to go to school, daddy"

Nathan dropped the mixing spoon in the bowl, widening his eyes "School, right?! Oh my gosh, Jamie. I'm sorry I forgot! We should go"

Nathan started running around the kitchen trying to find something to fill his son's stomach for breakfast, as well as making Jamie's lunch. Nathan was still in his pajama pants, his shirt was covered in power, and his hair was all disheveled.

A couple seconds later, Haley came around the corner cracking a laugh at her husband running around the kitchen.

She popped a kiss on Jamie's head, before looking at Nathan. "Morning, babe. Whatcha doing?" She said smiling

"I was making pancakes and forgot about Jamie's school and I was trying to find something to give him for breakfast. But we have to go." Nathan gave Jamie his lunch practically pushing him out the door.

Haley tried to contain her laughter, but a giggled escaped and soon she was doubled over with laughter.

Nathan stopped walking to look at his wife. "What's so funny?" He said cracking a smile

"Honey, it's 7. Jamie doesn't even start school till 8:30"

"Oh… I knew that" Nathan said walking back to the kitchen counter.

Haley giggled again, sitting down at the table across from Jamie. "Sooo you said something about pancakes"

Nathan laughed getting back behind the counter, "Yes, I will make you pancakes, Haley James"

The woman squealed clapping her hands. Nathan chucked at her. How is it with all the information they have on their shoulders, she could still act like nothing was wrong? Like everything was fine in the world. She had such strength. And each time, he just got more and more amazed.

"What about me, daddy?" Jamie asked, pointing at himself

"Yes, I will make you pancakes too, Jamie Scott"

 *****Later that day**

The afternoon was quiet in the Scott household. Jamie was at school, and Haley was napping. She was up the past couple nights worrying about everything. About her child, about Nathan, giving up everything to be with her, and Jamie. His innocents, still not knowing anything. It was going to break her heart when they told Jamie about the baby and other things.

Nathan was downstairs doing some cleaning, when the doorbell rang.

He opened the door to find his brother on the other side.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The other Scott boy asked raising and eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be in Charleston?"

"Yeah, um, long story… Did you need something?"

Lucas immediately shook his head saying, "No, I normally come by for lunch and check up on Haley, but if you're here than I'll just go back to school"

"No" Nathan spoke loudly, "I actually need to talk to you. Come in"

"Okay" The blonde Scott said walking through the entrance. After settling himself down on the coach across from Nathan, he asked, "What's on your mind, little bro?"

Nathan took a deep breathe realizing there is no easy way to put this. "It's Haley"

Becoming alarmed Lucas asked, "What's happened? Is everything okay?"

"No, not this time." Nathan folded his hands together before starting again, "She is having some complications with her pregnancy"

"What kind of complications?

"Because of her umm stab wound on her side, it affects the growth of the baby. As the baby grows, so will her stomach" Nathan stopped to control himself. He felt the tears coming on. He couldn't cry. He needed to be strong. It was what Haley wanted. "And um if it gets too big… she and the baby… they could… they could die"

Lucas felt like he was hit with a boulder. He didn't know what to say or do. Saying he was sorry wasn't going to cut it, he knew that. As he was trying to find words, he heard Nathan's voice again.

"I just feel like every time we finally get back on track, something else happens to make us fall again. We just can't catch a break! It's- It's just not fair."

Lucas understood where his brother was coming from. He felt that way too. They really couldn't catch a break. He wanted to find the right words to help his best friend and brother deal with this. He just didn't know if he could. "You know life is not fair, Nate. But, sometimes, I like to think that everything happens for a reason"

Nathan felt his body heat up at the words that fell from Luke's mouth. He shot up from his spot on the couch practically yelling, "Don't give me that bullshit, Luke! You're telling me that my wife and unborn child have a significant chance at dying for a reason?!" Nathan stared his brother down. "No! Haley and I have never had anything go perfectly! We are always suffering through something… and most of the time it's my fault! I put her through thing she should never have to deal with! Things she doesn't deserve to deal with! I feel as though sometimes she would be happier with someone else."

Nathan fell back down on the coach, placing his hands over his face, hiding the hot salty tears flowing over his cheeks. The tears of anger, betrayal, depression, hurt, and feeling responsible.

Lucas was shocked. Did he really just hear his brother right? He stood up walking over to Nathan, and sat on the coffee table. "Happier with someone else? Nathan, Haley is never happier than when she is with you. _You_ helped her become the Rockstar Haley James Scott that she is. _You_ never gave up on her. Haley is a better person because of _you_. And Nathan, _you_ gave her Jamie. That little boy is the joy of her life. _You_ are the best part of her. So, don't pull that crap and say she's better off with someone else. Because, man, Haley wouldn't be Haley without you"

The younger Scott looked up nodding his head, "I just don't understand how this happened."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders before saying, "I can't answer that, Nathan. I wish I could. But I know one thing for sure, you and Haley have been through way too much not to beat this. And you have me, and Peyton, and Brooke when you need us. I hope you know that"

"I know. Thanks, Luke"

"Of course. Now, is that why you are here instead of in Charleston?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I talked to my coach this morning. I'm done."

"Sorry, man. I know how much you love the game" Luke said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Nathan shrugged, "Yeah, I do. Just not as much as my family. My girl up there has done more for me than I could ever ask for. Being with her during this time is the least I can do"

"Like I said, you guys are going to find a way to beat this, I just know it"

"Thanks, man. It means a lot." Nathan stood up and started walking Lucas towards the door.

"Yeah, well, it's my job as a brother and a friend"

Nathan nodded pulling his older brother into a hug. Just being able to talk and hearing that everything was going to be okay, lifted a huge weight off his shoulder's. He was still scared beyond belief about what could happen. After talking Lucas, though, he felt oddly relived.

"Alright, man, I'll see ya later" Lucas said releasing his grip on the other man.

"For sure" Lucas waved opening the door and started walking down the driveway. "Hey, Luke!"

He turned around "Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking such good care of my girl while I was gone"

Lucas shook his head "No need to thank me, but you're welcome"

Nathan smiled and shut the door. He really did have one hell of a brother.

"Nathan?" Haley called from the top of the stairs causing the man to whip around and smile at her. Her hair was in a low pony and she was engulfed in one of Nathan's sweatshirts and black sweats.

"Hey, you're up"

"Yeah, who was at the door?"

"Lucas"

Haley just then remembered about their usual lunch date. She clenched her fits together, "Oh shoot! I forgot to tell him that you are home"

"No, it's okay. It gave us a chance to talk. I umm told him about... you know" Nathan said hoping to not upset her.

"Oh" By this point, Haley had made it down the stairs and was standing in front of Nathan.

"I'm sorry did you not want him to know" Nathan apologized trying to figure out if that really upset her.

"No, It's not that. I just don't want anyone to treat me differently because of this"

"Treat you differently?' Nathan questioned.

"I don't want someone to look at me with sadness every time they see me because of what is going on. I just want everything to keep going normally." And she did. Haley did not want anything to change because of this, at least not yet. Right now, she was still perfectly healthy. And until she wasn't, she wanted everything back to normal. Which is why she wanted Nathan playing basketball.

"I understand. I'm sorry, Hales. I just wanted to talk to someone."

"No, it's okay. I umm want to talk to you about something, two things actually"

"Okay, come sit down" He said motioning towards the couches

Once they were both settled, sitting next to each other, Haley started with, "Number one, are you sure you're okay about basketball?"

Placing his hand on her thy, he said, "I'm fine, Haley. I promise."

"You just seem so okay with it that it is scaring me. And I can't help but feel that you made this decision in the spur of the moment and I am scared you are going to regret this and I feel guilty and this is my fault because you are giving it up for me and I-"

Nathan cut her off with light kiss on the lips. "I am okay, I promise. And I would never ever regret any, _any_ decision I make for you. Never. About playing, I talked to Bobby this morning about resigning. He wasn't happy with my choice, but this is about us. Not him."

"I know, but this is your dream" Haley said with tear sprung eyes

"It was my dream. But you are far more important to me than a game" Nathan whispered, taking her face in his hands

She opened her mouth the speak, but Nathan beat her to it.

"I love you, Haley"

"I love you, too"

They shared a kiss, and after Nathan dropped his hands from her face, placing them on her thy again.

"I'm going to be fine. I promise. No regrets"

Haley nodded taking his hand in hers. Just feeling the warmth radiating from them, made her entire body heat up.

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?" Nathan asked

"What?" Haley stated trying to figure out what he said. "Oh, right. How are we going to tell Jamie about this? He needs to know something"

"I know" Nathan thought a minute before saying, "I think we should only tell him about the baby"

"You think? I hate keeping the truth from him"

"I know you do, baby. But he's just a kid. Most of it he won't understand, and it will be a few months before the danger anyway. We should protect him as long as we can"

"You're right. I want that more than anything" Haley said closing her eyes. Remembering the not so distant past of their attack. The feeling of being completely helpless in keep her son safe. She never wanted to feel that way again.

"I know. We will tell him, tonight" Nathan whispered caressing her cheek.

"Okay"

 *****That night**

"Hey Jamie! Daddy and I have a talk to you. Can you come here please?" Haley called from the living room couch.

James Scott came bouncing into the living room, sitting with his mom on his left and dad on his right.

"Hey buddy, we have something exciting to tell you" Haley said

"What is it?" The little boy stated getting antsy.

"Mommy is going to have another baby. You're going to be a big brother" Nathan said smiling

Jamie's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'm gonna be a big brother like uncle Lucas!"

"That's right" Haley grinned

"Sweet! This is so cool!"

"Yeah it is! Now, upstairs for teeth brush and pjs" Haley said

"Do I have to? Jamie whined

"Yes, you have to. Come on, daddy and I will be up to tuck you in soon"

"Okay" The youngest Scott shuffled up the stairs, clearly disappointed he had to go to bed.

Nathan and Haley stood up, getting ready to follow their son, when Haley said, "Now, when are you going to tell him you're done with basketball"

The taller Scott closed his eyes sighing, "I don't know"

"He needs to know, baby. You being at home is going to make him suspicious pretty soon"

"I know, you're right. I will tomorrow"

"Okay" Haley kissed his lips lightly and started heading up the stairs when the doorbell rang. She turned around to get it, when Nathan motioned he would get it, she continued to walk up the stairs.

He opened the door to find Bobby on the other side.

Nathan was confused to see his coach standing on the other side of his front door. "ummm, hey, coach? Come on in"

Nathan stepped out of the way, letting the other man enter his house.

"I'm sorry to barge you like this but we need to talk."

"Um okay, do you want to sit down?" Nathan pointed towards the couches in the living room.

"No, thank you, this will only take a minute"

"Okay" Nathan stated stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not ready to lose you as a player yet. You're too good and the NBA is in your future, Nate. I can see it."

"I appreciate that sir, but I can't-"

Bobby held his hand up in defense, "You can't leave home. I understand. I have a proposition for you"

"Okay?"

"What if I bring the team up to Tree Hill?"

Nathan wasn't sure he heard him right. Did he honestly just say that? "What? I can't let you to make that sacrifice for me"

Bobby shook his head, "No, Nate. It is something I want to do. I already talked to the coach at The University of North Carolina at Wilmington who said we could use their gym"

"Are you sure you can even do that?" The dark hair man asked. He didn't want Bobby getting in trouble because of him.

"Our gym needs to be redone anyway. I'll just say it needed to be done now"

"Bobby, this means so much to me, it does, but I can't let you do this. I can't let you move the entire team up here. It wouldn't be fair"

Bobby shook his head. "This is why the guys love you so. I already talked to the rest of the team, they insisted I do something. They want to do this for you"

Nathan was blown away at everything. Was this really happening? "I-I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!"

"Hey, baby, Jamie n-" Haley stopped when she saw her husband in the middle of a conversation with his coach. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back"

"No, you should hear this." He said motioning Haley over. "Coach, you remember my wife, Haley" He continued placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course, I do. Haley nice to see you again" The coach said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to see you, too" Haley smiled "So, what's up?"

"I was just talking to Nathan about playing"

"Playing?" Haley questioned looking up at Nathan, "I thought you told him this morning about your decision"

"Oh, he did, but I came up here to see if he still wanted to play, mostly because I'm moving the team up here to Tree Hill so he can still play"

Haley placed her hands over her mouth gasping. "Are you serious?"

The man standing across from her nodded.

"That's wonderful! Oh my gosh, I cannot thank you enough for this?"

"It was my pleasure. I should get going."

"Thank you!" Haley smiled through tears

Bobby nodded at Haley, then moved his gaze up to Nathan. "I'll see you at 6am practice sharp, Scott"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, again"

"You're welcome"

Nathan closed the door looking at Haley. She looked like a little school girl who just learned she was going to Disney World. She seemed more excited than he did

"Did that really just happen?" Nathan asked

"I think so"

"Mama! Daddy! Where are you?" They heard their son call from upstairs.

"Coming, baby" Haley yelled placing her arms around Nathan. "Come on, I have to get both of my boys to bed"

Nathan laughed kissed her forehead. Maybe Lucas was right? Maybe everything really was going to be okay.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hope everyone had a happy and safe New Year! Happy 2018! Thank you for the new reviews and favorites for the last couple chapters! Every little bit means the world to me! I go back to school in two days so updates will get slower and slower. I am truly sorry! Second semester is hard and I have the ACT this coming April. I am going to be putting forth most of my energy for school. I'm so sorry for the time it will take me to post, but I will try my best! Thank you again for the support!**

Chapter 12

It had been four months since Bobby offered to move the Chief's to Tree Hill. Nathan was playing the game he loved and was still able to be with his family. Even with the circumstances, Haley and the baby were doing very well. They were now making daily visits to the doctor since Haley was 21 weeks along, and Nathan attended every one. Every day she and the baby were still healthy was another blessing to the Scott's. The only people who knew about her condition were Nathan, herself, and Lucas. The couple made the decision not to tell anyone and have them worry, when there was really nothing they could do.

Nathan being home was a joy to Haley and Jamie. They had family dinners almost every night with exceptions like when Nathan away games. Everyone could see how happy the family was. They were content, like their world was perfect. Everything was going smoothly, until today.

"I can't do this much longer, Nate. I wish I could. We've been here for three months." Bobby explained to the young player in the gym after their morning practice for the day.

"I understand. I appreciate everything you and the team have sacrificed for me. If you have to leave, I get it. I am grateful for the extra time I got"

Bobby sighed. Nathan was always so generous and sweet towards everything. It really hurt him to leave, especially because of the circumstances. "Everything going alright with Haley?"

With the time they have been here, Bobby really became a close friend of the family. He would ask about Haley almost every day, and made sure Nathan was doing alright before practice. The Scott family was extremely thankful for what Bobby and the team had sacrificed for them.

Shrugging his shoulders, Nathan stated, "As good as can be expected. We are at the point where we are just holding our breath each day. Haley seems to be doing alright, better than me on some days." Letting his mind wonder to his wife, Nathan sighed, "I don't know how she does it. She hides everything around other people, especially Jamie. I know how scared she is. I see it in her eyes, but she won't show it to anyone else. She just keeps going like everything is perfect."

Bobby shook his head, "She's an amazing woman, Nate"

Nathan cracked a smile at the young coach. "Yeah, I've never met anyone with more strength than her. Nothing beats her down."

"I think you should look at yourself, Nathan"

Making eye contact with Bobby, Nathan arched his brows, silently asking him to elaborate.

"You've been through so much and are still going strong. You were in a wheelchair not even a year ago and look at you now. Not only are you walking, you're playing the game, and better than some players here may I add. Even through what you are facing now, you stay brave for Haley. That takes strength, Nate. I just think you should consider that"

"Yeah, but Haley's the one who gives me my strength. Through everything we face, she makes any situation better by just her touch or smile. I don't know how, it just…" Taking a deep breath, Nathan continued saying, "it's just utterly amazing"

Nodded his head, Bobby moved his gaze to the floor.

Nathan became concerned at the lost of eye contact. He quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with all this"

"No, no, I want you to come to me with your problems. As your coach, I need to make sure my players are at their best. And as a friend, I need you to be okay. So, if you ever need to talk, I'm here" Giving Nathan a pat on the shoulder, he smiled

"Thanks, coach. Thank you for everything you've done for me and my family. It means more to me than you will ever know"

"It was my pleasure"

Nathan smiled, grabbing his bag that was sitting on the floor underneath the chairs.

"Alright, here's what I can do" Nathan glanced up to find Bobby with his arms crossed. He meant business. "I can give you one more game. After that, the team and I must head back to Charleston."

Nathan nodded, "Sounds fair. Thanks, coach"

The two men shook hands and Nathan jogged off towards the locker room to change from his sweaty uniform into his clothes. He couldn't wait to get home and see Haley. They had their doctor appointment at 2 today. He was anxious about what they might say, but hopeful at the same time. They have made it this far with no problems. He could only pray each day following would go just as nice.

 ****At Scott Home**

"You ready to go, baby?" Nathan called from the doorframe of their huge bedroom.

Opening the bathroom door, connected to their room, dressed in jeans and a flowy top that covered her bump perfectly, she smiled, "Yeah, just about." Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she huffed, turning towards Nathan she asked, "Do I look okay in this?"

"Yes, Haley, you look beautiful" Nathan said as he checked the clock once more. They were going to be late if they didn't leave in the next five minutes.

As if she didn't even hear him, Haley threw out another question with sad eyes. "Does this shirt make me look fatter than I actually am?"

Laughing, walking towards his wife, Nathan remembered how she was when she was pregnant with Jamie. She was always worried about the way she looked. "No, you look gorgeous"

"You're not just saying that"

Nathan was baffled at the state of mind Haley was in. She was hands down the hottest woman in the entire world. He told her that at least once a day. Even more so now that she was pregnant with their child. "Of course not. Baby, you look great in anything"

"You sure?" Haley questioned, eying him down to make sure he was telling the truth.

"Haley, yes, I've told you a million times how hot you are. Now, we need to go, or we are going to be late"

"Okay, I'm coming"

 *****At the office**

"Alright Mrs. Scott, everything seems to be okay." The doctor smiled as he whipped her stomach from the ultrasound cream.

Both Nathan and Haley released a breath full of air that they have been holding in since this morning. Hearing the words that everything was fine, made this day yet another blessing.

"The baby is smaller than a normal baby at this stage, but that is good for us. We need him or her to stay in there for as long as we possibly can"

Becoming concerned, Haley asked, "The baby is healthy though, right?"

"Yes, your child is perfectly healthy just on the smaller side. Nothing life threatening." The older man explained as Haley pulled her shirt back down.

"Haley is good, right?" Nathan piped in from the back. He hadn't said much since they entered the office. He was sitting quietly, holding onto Haley's hand.

"Yes, Haley is fine. The baby being smaller, makes the uterus smaller, which makes the stab wound not stretch as much. Which is fantastic, although, I am seeing a small amount of stretching" Nathan's eyes immediately widened. Seeing this, the doctor calmed him. "Which is nothing to be alarmed about. I was expecting a small amount."

Seeing that this information did not satisfy the couple he continued saying, "I know how worried you both are. This is a situation that we take day by day. Unless there is something wrong with the child or the mom, we do nothing. We just let the pregnancy keep going and pray everything goes smoothly. And as of now, everything is going perfect."

"Thank you, doctor" Haley smiled

"You're welcome, Mrs. Scott. I'll see you on Friday"

"Friday?" Haley questioned. "Today is Tuesday? We have appointments every day"

"I will just tell you the same thing I told you today. Let's wait a few days and see if there are any changes"

"Are you sure everything will be okay?" Haley eyed the man down. She needed this baby to be perfectly healthy.

"Yes, your baby is in perfect health." The older man proclaimed standing up "And so are you. I'll see you both on Friday"

"Okay, thank you" The couple said in unison

The doctor left the room, and not long after the Scotts exited the office. After getting in the car, Haley let out a breath of air, trying to keep the tears from falling. She had no reason to cry, the doctor told them everything was perfect. However, her fears of what was going to come in the next few weeks starting rattling in her mind. She tried so hard to keep herself together the past five months. Now that the worst was here, the horrid thoughts had taken over her body. Since she woke up today, all she could think about was the worst of the worst. And her it wasn't even dying.

Haley was more scared of having her child die than herself. The thought of not being able to give this baby a life was slowly killing her. There was nothing more petrifying in the world. And then she thought of Nathan, how would he live. How would he go on if she…? Her mind began to flow images of Nathan depressed, drinking, crying, hurting, and it was too much for her to bare. Her being the reason he was so hurt would surely be the death of her. And Jamie? What would that little man do? He was so innocent and sweet. Haley couldn't stand seeing the two most important men in her life like that.

"Hey, Hales, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet." Nathan said quietly, pulling Haley from her thoughts. She didn't even realize they left the parking lot and were sitting in their driveway. His voice was low and sweet. She saw his blue eyes staring into her, but she couldn't turn her head and look at him. She knew the minute she saw those beautiful blue eyes she would break. She needed to get out of that car before she lost it.

Keeping her head forward, Haley nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go inside"

Nathan noticed her weird behavior. He knew she was thinking, yet again, about the complications. He was angry she wasn't opening up to him, although he just as guilty. He was being just as independent as she was about the whole situation.

Once they were in the house, Haley set her purse on the counter as Nathan went to the fridge, proclaiming, "Okay, let's make lunch. I need to feed my girls"

Rolling her eyes, Haley smiled, "We don't know it's a girl, Nathan"

Closing the refrigerator, Nathan turned around and said, "What if we did?"

"What are you saying?" Haley gawked. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

The biggest grin formed across Nathan's face as the words fell from his lips. "It's a girl, Haley. We're having a little girl"

"Are you serious?! Nathan!" Squealing, she flung her arms around his neck, kissing up his neck unit she reached his lips. Breathlessly, she pulled back, searching his eyes, "How do you know?"

"I secretly knew that you wanted to know, so I called the doctor and asked him to tell me."

Kissing him again, she smiled, "You're so amazing"

"I know, you got lucky"

Laughing, Haley walked away and grabbed the bread to make some sandwiches. Watching her effortlessly make their lunch, Nathan's smile faded at reality. He came to realize that this could all be different in a few short weeks.

He knew no matter what happened, Haley would put the baby before herself, without a hesitation. And that was what scared him the most. Being suck in the situation of having to choose between Haley and the baby, picking which of them to live. He would do anything for his kids. Without even thinking, if they were in danger, he would risk his life for them. And Haley was the same way. How could he choose between the love of his life or his precious child? He knew Haley would make him save their little girl. It would be the hardest decision he would ever make. He didn't know if he could do it. Basically, send Haley to her death.

No, he knew he could never do that. But, what would he do? Nathan once thought making the decision to play for the Chief's was hard. This was impossible. There was no way he could choose between his wife and child. That was physically and emotionally impossible for him. God, what was he going to do?

"Nathan…Nathan…NATHAN!"

The tall man's head shot up to find Haley standing in front of him with wide eyes. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he asked, "What?"

"Geez, I've been trying to get your attention for like 2 minutes now." Noticing the fear in his eyes, she changed her demeaner. "Are you okay? You don't look well" Haley was concerned, Nathan was thinking about something that scared him. The way his face turned pale and his pupils shrank. He was petrified about something. She only prayed it wasn't about her and the pregnancy, although she knew it was.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something" It wasn't a total lie, he was thinking. He just hated bringing up that certain topic. Particularly, what just crossed his mind. She doesn't need another bad thought in her mind. He knew she already had every single scenario go through her head, and she didn't need one more.

Placing her hand on the counter, she half smiled, "You wanna talk about it?"

Trying to lure himself away from the conversation, he brushed it off, saying, "Nah, it wasn't that important. Come on, let's eat" Nathan attempted to move towards the bar stool, shifting past Haley.

Her voice stopped him in his tracks when he heard, "You were thinking about me and the baby, weren't you?"

Closing his eyes, silently cursing under his breath, he turned around to face her. "Yes"

Throwing her towel on the floor, she whispered, "Damnit, Nathan" She ran her hands through her hair, thinking before raising her voice to say, "I want you to be honest with me. Especially now! When you are scared or concerned about something, I want you to tell me! Because you know, the same thought probably crossed my mind more than once!"

Feeling ashamed at making her so upset, he lost eye contacted, moving his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry, Hales"

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to let me in! Whatever it is." Haley pleaded

Hearing those words, made his mind wonder back to their senior year of high school after his bridge accident. He was sneaking around, and never realized how much he was hurting her. Just like now. He hated seeing her in pain, even more so when he was the reason she was hurting.

Taking a minute, she calmed down, before continuing, "I know you are scared, Nathan. Okay, I get it. But what happened to, 'we are going to face this together'. We can't do that, unless you let me help you. I hate that you have all these feelings and you're not sharing them with me. I _need_ you to be honest with me"

"Like you've been so honest with me!?" Nathan shot back, without even thinking. The blood was boiling in his veins. He was being accused for something, she was just as at fault for.

Takin back by his anger, Haley matched his anger, spatting out, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Taking a step closing to her, he spoke through his teeth, "In the car, when I asked you what was wrong. You said 'nothing' but I know you were thinking about the baby. And many other times before that, you brush it off just like me! I don't get you, Haley. You're yelling at me when, yet you're doing the same thing!"

Whipping the fallen tears from her face, Haley was burning with anger. She wasn't going to back down. And if he wanted emotion, he would get it. "You really think I'm not scared! God, Nathan, I am petrified!" Nathan moved his eyes up to her face, seeing the fear, and anger swirling in her brown orbs. "Every minute of every day a new horror crossed my mind. It doesn't go away! And if you really want to know, I didn't tell you because I knew you were on the team again. I didn't want you to find another excuse to quieting because of my fear. So, I'm sorry for trying to help you!"

"Trying to help me! Haley, not telling me was making it worse! Knowing you were worried about something and not telling me, God, Hales, it hurts like hell!"

"And you think I don't know the feeling! You haven't been telling me anything!"

Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but Haley beat him to it, boiling with anger again "And don't tell me that you didn't want to worry me because of everything else! I told you I didn't want this to change anything! I didn't want anyone to treat me differently! And here you are, the one person I _need_ to make sure everything is normal. You are not even telling me things!"

"You're just as bad!" Nathan shouted "But fine. If you wanna talk, let's talk!" He moved over pulling out the stool, motioning for her to sit down.

Haley huffed with anger. "It doesn't count now" With that, she turned around and stomped up the stairs.

Nathan slammed his fist on the counter. "Damnit" He breathed out. He hated fighting with her. He would aways get caught up in his anger, and say things he didn't mean. His temper always got the best of him. Even after all these years, he still couldn't control it. He needed to apologize.

Walking up the stairs, he found their bedroom door closed and heard Haley's whimpers from the outside. It made him feel even worse. "Hales" He said quietly, knocking on the door.

When he didn't get an answer, he tried again, "Hales, I'm sorry, baby. I was wrong. I should have been better about letting you in. I know how scared you are."

The door opened, and a tear stricken Haley appeared on the other side.

"I am scared" She confirmed looking up at him. She tried so hard to be strong for him. And she completely lost it a few minutes ago. She was embarrassed and angry at herself by her outburst. She said things that needed to be said, but she could have been nicer about it.

Starring into her brown eyes, he said, "I know. I've known since day one."

"You have?" Haley questioned. All the anger and disappointment started fading away with the way his eyes were filled with love and guilt. It was impossible to stay mad at him for a long period of time. He always apologized first, even if it was truly her fault. She wished she could be half the person he was.

Taking a step closer to her, breathing in her intoxicating perfume. God, did she smell good. Nathan placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Of course, I have. I can see right through you, Haley James. There's no fooling me."

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I just wanted you to focus on your dream." The women claimed barley above a whisper, moving her gaze down to her hands.

"I know. But I worry about you every day."

"What?" She exclaimed looking up at him.

"Oh, Haley, I used to worry about you getting to work each day, and getting home. I still worry about you driving late at night because drunks are out. I worry when the house is warmer than 68 because it means you don't feel well. And I worry when you tell me you are fine, because it really means you're not. I worry more than a healthy person should, but it's only because I love you so much and I need you to be safe… so this whole thing scares me to death. And I'm sorry I've been so distant about it. I promise from now on, I will let you in, no matter what."

How was he so amazing? Haley was overwhelmed by the words her husband just proclaimed. He made all her problems fade away with a few small words. Nathan made her feel like a queen, and she felt as though she didn't deserve it most of the time. He was so patient and understanding. The best man in the entire world was hers. Her heart tingled with love after that speech he just gave, the only phrase she could mutter out was, "God, I love you"

"I love you, too"

He moved his head down to connect their lips in a perfect kiss. When they parted, Haley led them into the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, she let go of a breath of air. She said, "I'm sorry too. I was wrong for biting your head off and my hormones are crazy. I should have thought in your perspective more"

Sitting down next to his wife, Nathan placed his hands on his legs. "No, you were right. I need to be more open with you. I'm sorry"

Giving him a small smile, Haley apologized, "I need to be more open with you, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so independent. We're a team, right? We win together, and we lose together"

"Right… So, what are you scared about?" Nathan asked, trying to ease into the long needed conversation.

"You mean besides everything." Haley chucked.

Nathan placed his hand on her back, giving it, a gentle rub trying to urge her to continue. The touch caused a couple tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Hales…"

"I just can't stop thinking about how this is my fault, and our baby, our sweet innocent little girl, may never get to experience life because I was careless. I didn't make sure I could have a safe pregnancy. I should have been more cautious. I just-"

"No, Hales, no. Baby, look at me" Haley slowly moved her head up to catch his face. "This is not your fault. You cannot go on blaming yourself, it's not healthy. You did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing wrong. Okay?"

Nodding her head, Haley took a deep breath, attempting to get her crying under control. His words helped some, she knew her guilt and fears would never fully go away. However, just talking to Nathan helped immensely. He always had that affect on her. No matter what the situation was, he could make her feel better with just a smile. Or a simple, 'I love you'. He would never stop being the one and only to make an day intently a great one.

After her cries subsided a bit, Nathan urged her to finish. "What else are you worried about?"

Feeling a shiver run through her spin, Haley shuddered. This was something she had been worried about since the day they found out there were complications. "I'm umm scared for you."

"What?" Nathan was shocked at her answer. She was scared _for him?_ Not herself, but him?

"I'm scared about what will happen to you and Jamie. I can't bear to see you lose your way and start drinking away the pain because I know that is what will happen. I just… I just can't stand to see you like that. And…And…And Jamie needs you if…"

Nathan stopped her there, by taking her into his arms and rocking her back and forth. She had a reasonable fear. That's what he did the last time he thought he lost something important to him. If he lost Haley, it would have been a hell of a lot worse. All he was thinking about was the possibility of losing her.

He knew how much he hurt her when he was in his chair. He vowed after he started walking again that he would never hurt Haley or Jamie like that again. He was going to keep his promise. "It's okay. That's not going to happen, Haley"

Hearing his words, helped, but not much. She needed clearance, reassurance that he would be okay. She needed to make sure he would be okay. Pulling herself from his arms, she starred into his blue orbs, saying, "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything"

"Promise me that if I don't make it-"

"Hales" Nathan stopped her. He didn't want to hear it. Those words were not allowed to be spoken, only because he couldn't let himself hear them. Nathan had only let the scenario go through his head. Hearing and saying the words out loud, made it seem all too real.

"NO" Haley yelled. Lowing her voice, she continued, "I need you to hear this"

Nathan closed his eyes nodding

"That if I don't make it, you will live a happy life with our children"

"Haley…" Nathan pleaded

"Promise me, Nathan" Haley said sternly like a mother scolding a child. She softened her tone before continuing, "Please. I need to know you are going to be okay. I can't bear the thought of you not living your life because of me"

Shaking his head, Nathan shot back, "No, Haley, you are going to be fine"

"Nathan…" placing her hands on his face she begged him, "Please…for me. Please"

Closing his eyes, knowing his heart wouldn't tell her no with the way she was pleading with him, he whispered, "I promise"

Feeling her stress decrees a bit, Haley smiled, "Thank you."

After a few moments of silence, Haley looked up at Nathan saying, "Talk to me. What are you thinking about?"

Taking a deep breath, Nathan contemplated with himself. 'She never once expressed her fear of dying and that's all he was worried about. Losing her. Having to send her to her death because he needed to save the baby. It was a thought that was always in the back of his head, even before they found out about Haley's condition. There was a never-ending terror of losing Haley or Jamie in his mind. Now that that certain fear was coming into reality, it almost seemed unreal. He couldn't imagine never being able to see her again. It was impossible.

The way she made him feel. The way she could automatically calm him. The way she loved him. There was nothing more he could ever want on this Earth as long as he had his family. The case of losing one of them, was something he couldn't wrap his head around. The thought alone brought tears to his eyes.

He turned his head to see Haley patently waiting for him to say something. No matter how hard he tried, the words wouldn't come. He couldn't find the strength to say the words out loud. He felt his body start to shake as the tears came running down his face. The soft touch of Haley's hand on his upper back, made the words fall from his lips.

"I'm terrified of losing you"

The pain in his eyes and anxiety that filled his body made Haley's own eyes fill with tears. She wanted so badly to ease his pain, although she knew she couldn't. There was nothing she could do to remove the horrid thoughts from his mind. All she could do, was comfort him. Placing her other hand on his shoulder, and giving it a squeeze, Nathan met her eyes again.

The second touch, caused more words to fall from his mouth, and once they started, he couldn't stop them.

"I can't even go a few weeks without seeing you, let alone a lifetime. And I just keep thinking that I'm going to have to send you to your death. By having to choose between you and our daughter. I don't think I can do it, Haley. I know I can't. I just can't"

Hearing those words, made Haley's heart break even more. Yes, she had thought about that case, and she would have made Nathan save their child. Now, listening to his own thoughts, Haley was remined just how hard it would be for him. If she was in his shoes, she wouldn't be sure she would be able to do it either. She knew it would be the hardest thing he would ever do, but she needed to give him confidence that he would be okay. It was the only way to make him strong for this.

"Yes, you can. You will never send me away, baby. Because every time you look our daughter you can think of me. And every time you hear Jamie laugh, you can think of me. I will always be a part of your life, Nathan. I'm never leaving you."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her yanked her into an embrace. The way he was clutching onto her made her heart break. Haley had to fight the tears threatening to spill over. She hated seeing him like this, so terrified, so vulnerable. It wasn't like him at all. And there were no words she could say or do to fix it. If something happened, they would never be the same.

After what seemed like hours of holding onto each other, Nathan pulled away, whipping away the tear marks.

"So, umm, I was thinking Lydia for a name?"

Haley cocked her brow at Nathan, "As in, Lydia, after my mom?"

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, I know how close you are with your parents. I thought it might be something you want to do, since we already have James."

"That's really sweet, baby, but do you like the name? That is what I care about more. She will have this for the rest of her life. I want it to be a good name."

"Yeah, it's a nice name, I just know how much your mom means to you, Hales. I want to do it"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Nathan agreed

Beaming, "Okay, Lydia, it is then. What about a middle name?"

"Haley?"

"Lydia Haley?" Haley said disgusted. "I don't know, babe. It doesn't have the right ring to it"

"What about Bob? Your middle name. That way she will always have a part of you"

"Lydia Bob Scott" Haley whispered, silently trying to figure out if she liked it. Moving her eyes back to Nathan, she smiled, "I love it"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Haley confirmed. She placed her hand on her growing belly, rubbing it. "Your name is Lydia Bob Scott. And you are so loved already"

Nathan silently watched Haley interact with her stomach. He couldn't help but smile when Haley's face beamed with joy, when the baby starting kicking.

"Nathan, feel this" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly. "That's our girl! That's Lydia!" Haley was grinning from ear to ear, she thought she might burst with happiness. She loved feeling the baby move during the pregnancy, and feeling her kick for the first time was fantastic.

"Wow!" Was all Nathan could muster out. The tiny little kicks that their child made was utterly amazing to feel. Their little girl, their creation was alive and moving. Nothing could compare to the joy a parent feels when they feel their child kick for the first time. He was just as happy now as when he felt Jamie kick for the first time.

"I think she's hungry" Haley joked.

Nathan jolted up off the bed in one sudden movement. "Oh my Gosh! We haven't eaten lunch! You need to eat Haley!"

Haley laughed at her husband's sudden outburst, slowly standing up, she calmly explained, "I'm fine, Nathan. It's not like we're stranded on an island, we were going to eat eventually."

"I know, but still, you shouldn't be skipping meals"

"Haha, okay, Sargent, come on, let's go feed Lydia" Haley grabbed Nathan's hand as the two headed downstairs for lunch. They were both happy that they were being more open and honest with each other. Knowing that these next few weeks would be the hardest of their lives.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello all! Hope everyone is doing well! I was not at all expecting to get this chapter up so soon! My school was unexpectantly cancelled on Friday, so I wrote all day haha. I just finished some things up on Saturday and even got a big dent in the next chapter! So that should be up soon as well! Please enjoy chapter 13 and have a great week!**

Chapter 13

"Go, daddy, go daddy, go!" Jamie Scott cheered from the bleachers at Nathan's last game of his career as a Chief. His last game as a basketball player. The little man begged his parents to let him go watch Nathan play. Haley reluctantly let him go with Lucas, who was also going to cheer his brother on.

Haley was told to stay closer to home these days as she was 23 weeks pregnant. The doctor told her if something bad happened, she needed to be as close to her house as possible. Nathan didn't like the idea of her being at home alone tonight. He told her it was dangerous.

Flashback

" _It's dangerous, Hales"_

 _Busting out in laughter, Haley stopped placing dishes into the dishwasher and turned around to face Nathan. "Dangerous? Nathan, I'm going to be sitting in bed watching a movie. I hardly call that dangerous"_

" _I still don't like the idea of you being alone tonight. What if something happens?" Nathan wasn't normally this protective when he went to play in a game. This time was different though. Haley was 23 weeks along, and complication could arise at any minute. Even though they went to the OBGYN this morning for an appointment, who said everything seemed fine. Nathan couldn't help but think if he wasn't around Haley, something bad would happen._

 _Rolling her eyes, Haley took a couple steps forward to wrap her arms around his torso. "Nothing is going to happen. But. If it does, then I just call Lucas to come back. No big deal"_

" _What if there is traffic and he can't get here in time?" Nathan challenged her_

" _Fine, I'll call Brooke first, then Peyton, then Lucas, and then you"_

 _Wrinkling his brow in confusion Nathan asked, "Why am I last?"_

" _Because you're going to be playing and last time I checked, you don't play with your phone on you"_

 _Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm just worried about you, Hales"_

" _I know, baby. I promise, I'll be fine. Lydia had been very quiet tonight" Haley indicated, placing her hand on her stomach. "I think she's too tired to get into trouble"_

" _If anything changes, you'll call me" Nathan asked looking deeper into her eyes._

" _The exact second" Haley confirmed_

 _Relaxing a bit, Nathan sighed, "Okay"_

 _Noticing his behavior, Haley grabbed his attention. "Hey, listen. I don't want this to affect your game. It's your last one. You should enjoy every minute of it. Don't think about me"_

" _Now, you know that won't happen. You know I'm always thinking about you, Hales"_

 _Haley rolled her eyes, "Just have fun"_

End of Flashback

Effortlessly shooting another basket, Nathan looked up in the stands to see his son, screaming and jumping up and down. Jamie was obviously having the time of his life. His gaze moved to Lucas who was smiling. Luke was proud of his little brother. He never saw someone work so hard to get their dream back, then give it all up for his family. Nathan had transformed into one of the best men he knew. He was honored to call Nathan his brother.

The game ended with the Chief's receiving, yet another win for the season. It was their best season in years, people were starting to talk. What had gotten into the Charleston Chief's? Some said it was Nathan Scott, others said it was the new coach. Whatever it was, it called many scouts down to watch their team from all over. Some players were taken, others were looked over. People asked Nathan if he was upset he hadn't been drafted into the NBA yet, and he said, "I'm just happy to be playing the game. I have the best wife and son in the world who gave me the opportunity to even play again. So as long as I have them, the NBA can come when they wish, or never. I'll still be happy either way"

After all the players had changed out of their sweaty uniforms, Nathan's teammates were surrounding him on the court. They were wishing him all the best with Haley, and they would miss him. It was heartwarming for Nathan to see. He never realized just how much he loved this team, and how hard it would be to say goodbye.

"Nathan!" Lucas shouted from around the crowd of people, desperately trying to get his brother's attention. "Nathan!"

Finally noticing his brother, Nathan excused himself from his teammates squeezed out of the circle. He was about to give the older man a hug, when he saw his face, Nathan's fell as well.

"Lucas, what happened?"

"I got a call from Haley"

Letting his mind be flooded with all the things that could go wrong, Nathan's mouth was saying different things, "What is it? What happened? Is she okay?"

"She went into labor"

Nathan's whole world stop revolving for a spilt second. Letting the words synch into his brain, Nathan took off running down the court and out the door, with Lucas not far behind. Getting in the car with Luke following in the passenger seat, Nathan stopped, "Wait! Where's Jamie?!"

Bucking himself, Lucas answered, "I had Peyton pick him up from the game. Brooke took Haley to the hospital"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Stop! Wait! Peyton drove all the way here! It's like a forty-five-minute drive from Tree Hill! How long has Haley been in labor?!" Nathan exclaimed.

"She called me at half time"

"LUCAS! You didn't think that was something I wanted to know! That my wife has gone into pre-term labor!" Nathan was steaming. How could his own brother not tell him something as important as this! Especially with him knowing about Haley's condition.

Lucas knew Nathan was going to freak out. He felt bad he wasn't able to tell his brother, but it was what Haley wanted. "She told me not to tell you until after the game was over. She wanted you to finish your last one."

Nathan couldn't be mad at Haley for that. She was just loving him, he just wished she would have told him. Putting the car in drive and speeding out of the parking lot, Nathan asked, "Have you talked her to at all? Do you know how she is?"

"Last I heard, she was headed to the hospital with Brooke. Not to tell you until after the game, and to keep Jamie occupied."

Nathan shook his head, he remembered the last time he was speeding down the road to get to the hospital for Haley. The call that stopped his entire world in a spilt second. It seemed like yesterday. The terror of all the things that could go wrong swirling around in his head. What if he never saw her again? What if he didn't make it in time? What if she was in pain and needed him? The tears started to form in his eyes. Nathan quickly whipped them away with the back of his hand.

Lucas noticed the fallen tears from his brother's face. He knew how scared Nathan must be right now. He was scared too. His best friend was in a situation where she could lose her life. Haley was a person who could always cheer him up with the smallest things. She helped him see the light and get Peyton back. She was someone he could call for anything. If he didn't have that anymore, he didn't know what he would do. Watching Nathan whip away another fallen tear, he knew he had to do something.

"It's gonna be okay, Nathan. Haley's strong"

"You don't know that, Luke!" Nathan screamed. He was sick of hearing that everything was going to be okay. This was not okay!

The anger in Nathan's voice startled him a little. Lucas knew nothing he said or did would calm Nathan's fears. But he could try to lighten them. "You're right, I don't know. But letting your mind wonder to the worst places isn't going to help either"

"I knew I shouldn't have left her?" Nathan's voice was low and quiet.

Luke was confused. He was having a flashback to the last time he was trying to calm Nathan down when Haley was in the hospital. "What are you talking about?"

"Today, before I left the house to play, I had this feeling that I shouldn't leave her. That something was going to happen. I was right. I had the same damn feeling the day of the attack and I left anyway. This is all my fault…" Nathan stared blankly at the road ahead. Torturing himself with the fact he should have been with Haley.

Turing slightly in his seat, Lucas looked at the younger man, and sternly stated, "Nathan, if you were with Haley or not, she still would have gone into labor. And like I told you before, Carrie was messed up. She would have found a way to get to your family one way or another."

Nathan knew the words he brother said were true. He just couldn't find it in himself to believe them. He glanced at the clock, it had only been 10 minutes. Haley was in labor alone, scared, and alone. He needed to talk to her, he wouldn't be able to breath until he did.

Reaching for his phone, Nathan hit 1 to speed dial her number. Waiting impatiently for her to pick up.

When she did, he could tell she had just gotten through a contraction with the way she was breathing. Blowing out a couple breathes of air, before saying, "Hello?"

"Hi, baby"

Haley lite up at the sound of his voice. "Nathan!" She missed him like crazy. She needed him here. She was scared and wanted his hand to hold. His soft lips pressed against her forehead. She just wanted him to be here with her. She didn't want to do this alone.

The relief in her voice made his heart break. She wanted him there as much as he wanted to be there, if not more. The questions started filing in his brain. Was she okay? Was the baby okay? How did this happen? What was the doctor saying? Was the doctor even there? Is Brooke with her? Or is she alone? Dismissing everything, Nathan started simple, "How are you doing, are you okay?"

"I'm scared, Nathan. I'm really scared. They keep giving me medicine to try and stop the labor, but it's not working. She can't come yet, she's too tiny" Her voice cracked at the end, causing Nathan to choke up as well. Hearing her cry in fear, Nathan press on the gas pedal a little harder. If Lydia was coming, he was going to be there. Nothing was going to stop him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Nathan choked out, "I know you're scared, baby. But if Lydia is anything like her mom, she's going to fight. And her mom's strength will get her though."

"I don't want to be strong for this, Nathan. I wish you were here."

Nathan swore he had never been so broken in his entire life at this moment. He just wanted to hold Haley in his arms and make her pain go away. He had never seen Haley so weak before. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew exactly how she looked. He saw her sitting on the hospital bed with tears streaming down her face, using one hand to clutch the phone against her cheek and the other rubbing circles over her belly. His heart was crumbling as he pictured her. Checking his speed, he pressed the gas even more, now going 15 over the limit.

"I wish I was there, too. I'm on my way though, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you"

"Please don't hang up." Haley begged. She was alone, and didn't think she could get through this until he was here in person. "I want to hear your voice"

Closing his eyes, Nathan agreed. He didn't think he was going to be able to hang up anyway. He only had 25 more minutes until he could hold her. He knew they were going to be the longest 25 minutes of his life.

Nathan heard her breathing start pick up, knowing another contraction was coming. "Okay, Hales. Just breath. You're doing great"

Her breathing slowed back down as the contraction ended. She reopened her eyes and whispered, "That one hurt"

Hearing the pain in her voice, was heart breaking. He had always envisioned himself at the birth of all his children. Being at Haley's side, coaching her, doing whatever she needed. The potential thought of not making it…crushed his soul. He couldn't let Haley know, she already had enough going on. The only thing he could do now was encourage her through every contraction until he was there. "You're doing great, babe. So great."

"Tell me a story" Haley whispered

"What?" Nathan questioned. He wanted to make sure he heard her right.

"Or a memory, just something to distract me, please"

Nathan heard her pleading voice as another contraction was hitting. He was racing his brain trying to think of something, anything to tell her. "Okay, okay, how about this? Did I ever tell you the story about the high school clown-"

Raising her voice, Haley yelled, "Don't say clown!"

Realizing his error, he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Jerk. High school jerk who fell for the beautiful sarcastic girl who hated clowns?"

Nathan heard her sigh in agreement as she said, "I like that story. Tell me that story."

"Okay, okay, she was tutoring him. But they both knew it was something more, so one day, when he had screwed up yet again…"

Nathan went on to tell the story of when he threw rocks at her window, or assumed it was her window. How they shared their first kiss. And how it was in that moment, he knew he would never be the same without her. She saved his life. And he was never going to let go of her as long as he could help it.

"And they fell in love. And they had a son. And soon…"

"They'll have a daughter" Haley finished for him.

"And they all live happily ever after. I promise" Hearing himself say those words, he only prayed to God they would stay true.

"Thank you" Haley whispered already having the memory repeating in her mind.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Nathan sighed in relief. "I'm pulling into the hospital now. I'll see you in a few minutes, baby"

Nathan could practically hear her smile on the other end, "I love you, Nathan"

"I love you, too"

Hanging up the phone, Nathan turned to Lucas. "Sorry. I kind of forgot you were here"

"No, it's fine. Stop the car at front of the doors"

"Lucas, that's illegal. I have to park the car" Nathan said scanning the lot for an empty spot.

"I'll park. Go to your wife"

Nathan did as Lucas told him, pulling up to the front doors. He leaned over the seat, giving his brother a hug. "Thanks, man"

"Give her a hug from me"

"I will" Nathan said as he jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital. After finding out her room number, Nathan was running down the hospital hallways. Once he reached her room, he threw open the door and found her sitting on the bed in her gown. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony. She was leaning against a mountain of pillows with her eyes closed.

"Hi, Hales"

The sound of his voice echoed in her ears. Her eyes lids flew open only to close again at the feeling of Nathan's lips pressed against her own. He pulled back leaning his forehead against hers kissing her nose. "I love you so much, my beautiful wife"

"I love you, too, Nathan Scott" Haley closed her eyes, soaking in the moment. She was at peace, for now, just being with Nathan. He had a way of making the entire world disappearing and it just being them.

The couple heard the door open, breaking up their moment.

"Ah, Mr. Scott. Nice to see you" The doctor asked walking into the room with his clipboard.

"How's Haley and the baby? What's going on?" Nathan shot up grabbing Haley's hand.

"Haley is fine, for now. It's the child I'm worried about"

Nathan and Haley shared a worried glance, before Haley spoke up. "Wh-what are you worried about?"

Taking a deep breath, the older man set his clipboard on the edge of the bed. "As the contractions are getting stronger, your little girl's heart rate is dropping. She is so tiny that she can't handle the pressure"

"But isn't she too tiny to survive outside of the womb?" Haley challenged

"Mrs. Scott, your baby at the moment has a better chance at living if we operate. Her chances decrease with each second she stays inside of you."

"How big are her chances of surviving if we operate?" Nathan asked

"50 percent"

Haley felt the tears start to run down her face again as she squeezed Nathan's hand hander.

"I know that seems scary, but he chances are lower than that if we keep her where she is now"

"What about Haley through all of this? Will she be okay" Nathan challenged the doctor. He couldn't have a chance of losing both. That thought entered his mind a hundred times. He didn't want it to actually become a reality.

"Haley should be fine-"

"Should be!" Nathan fired "What do you mean should be?!"

Sighing, the older man picked up his clipboard. He hated when couples were so distressed in situations like this. "I can't tell you exactly what will happen, Mr. Scott. Every patient is different in the operating room." Nathan opened his mouth to rebuttal, but the doctor beat him to it. "What I can tell you is that Haley's chances of dying are slim to none. But your child's chances are increasing with every contraction."

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and not even having to speak, they knew their answer. "Okay, lets do it"

Giving his head a slight nod, the doctor headed for the door. "Alright, I will have a nurse come in and prep you Mrs. Scott. And you can come if you want to, Mr. Scott"

Without even a hesitation, Nathan nodded, "I'm coming"

The doctor left as Nathan squeezed Haley's hand. "Everything's going to be okay. I love you so much, Haley." Nathan kissed the hand he was holding. This was it. This was the moment they have been waiting for since they found out they were pregnant. This is a moment any couple would be ecstatic about, however, Nathan and Haley had nothing but complete and utter fear.

Feeling the tears on her hand from Nathan's kisses, Haley felt herself choke up for the hundredth time that day. "Promise me, something"

Lifting his head, Nathan responded, "Anything"

"Promise me that after they take Lydia out that you will go be with her"

Nathan's heart was screaming no, he couldn't leave Haley alone on the operating table. He didn't know if his heart could bear that. What if something happened? "Haley, what if something happens to you?"

Taking her free hand, Haley cupped his cheek, "What if something happens to her? I don't want her to be alone. You heard the doctor. She needs to be with her daddy. I'll be fine"

The nurses started coming in and pushing Nathan off of his wife. Before Nathan knew what was happening, Haley was being wheeled out of the room. He took off after the nurses while another was yelling at him. He bent down and kissed Haley's lips. "I love you, Haley"

"I love you, too"

They shared another kiss before a short, muscular nurse pride Nathan off of Haley and pulled him back into the room.

"Put these on" She demanded pointing towards the blue operating clothe on the bed. "When you are done, come outside and take you to your wife."

Nathan had never changed so fast in his entire life. He was done in less than a minute and was walking out of the room. The nurse led him down to the operating room, and pushed the door open. Nathan was overwhelmed at the sight. The doctors were washing their hands while nurses where setting up for the procedure. His mind was flying in ten-thousand different directions.

This was it.

This could be the best or worst moment in his life.

He spent five months in constant fear that something would happen to Haley. Although this situation isn't about Haley. This is about Lydia. His daughter. His and Haley's creation. Was only given a 50% chance of surviving. He started to feel guilty about it until the nurse tapped his shoulder.

"Your wife is over there" She pointed to the table in the center of the room.

He spotted Haley on the operating table laying down. Her eyes were darting all over the room, a sign she was nervous. Once her eyes landed on him, she sighed in relief. Nathan walked over kissing her head and grabbing her hand in one motion. He couldn't worry about himself now. He needed to be there for Haley. She needed him right now. And soon enough, his daughter would need him.

The doctor pulled up the screen, so the mother couldn't see the operation. He leaned over and said, "Are you ready, Mrs. Scott?"

Haley looked at Nathan and squeezed his hand. Her fears were still on high alert, but Nathan was here. And he would be with Lydia when she needed him.

Taking a deep breath, Haley smiled, "Yeah, let's have a baby"


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello all! I have been dying to get this chapter out to you guys because I know I sort of left you on edge for the last chapter. In regards to the rest of this story, if everything goes as planned, there are only four chapters left. I have to say I have absolutely loved writing this! Seeing the reactions of readers and getting reviews, PMs, and favorites, all mean the world to me! I honestly did not expect this much of a turn out when I first started. I didn't even think one person would read it, let alone get multiple favorites and reviews! I thank you from the bottom of my heart because it is you who inspire me to write. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Now, I'll be quiet so you guys can read:) Enjoy chapter 14!**

Chapter 14

"Yeah, lets have a baby"

"Alright, here we go" The doctor said, initiating the start of the surgical procedure.

Nathan kissed Haley's hand again trying his best to keep her as calm as possible. He saw her smile at the gesture and felt her smaller hand squeeze his own. Which he knew meant, 'I'm okay.' Nathan was experiencing so many different emotions. He was anxious, scared, excited, and calm all at the same time. He knew this doctor personally, and he knew this man would do anything to make sure Haley and Lydia were both healthy. Even though the nurses and doctors reassured the couple multiple times that this was a normal procedure, they couldn't help but have their minds wonder to those worst places.

Haley was absolutely thrilled to be able to meet Lydia in just a few short minutes. The amount of joy and happiness she felt about this should be able to overcome her fears… it wasn't. The same amount of energy and excitement she was feeling was also shared with complete and utter fear. This may be a surgery doctors do every day, but that didn't help her mind from overflowing with horrible outcomes. The only thing she wanted was for her little girl to be perfectly healthy. If that was the only thing that came out of this, she would be happy.

Nathan was becoming more and more impatient as the doctors slowly operated. It felt as if it had been ten thousand years when in reality, it had only been 2 minutes. He gave Haley's hand another squeeze, sending her a half smile. They were going to be a family of four in only a couple minutes.

The steady movements in the room were interrupted when a loud beeping noise started echoing throughout the room. Nathan saw all the doctors and nurses start to move in a rapid motion.

Haley's eyes widened with fear. She couldn't see anything as she turned to Nathan. "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know" Standing up, but never letting go of her hand, Nathan tried to find someone to tell him what was happening. His mind was racing. Everything was perfectly fine and then… this. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a nurse with a towel racing out of the room with the baby. Haley's eyes grew another size when she saw her daughter being rushed away.

"Nathan, go!" Haley demanded

He turned around to see her burning eyes, trying to untangle herself from him. "Please, go with her"

Nathan had no choice but to follow the nurse carried his daughter out the door. He made a promise and he was going to keep it. He kissed Haley's head before taking off after the nurse.

In the 30 second walk down to the NICU, Nathan's head had already come up with thousands of scenarios about the situation. All the unanswered questions were quickly starting to fog his brain. The only thing he knew for a fact was that something went wrong. And knowing their baby girl was in danger was eating him up inside. When they reached the NICU, a different nurse, this one taller with long blonde hair, held her arm out to stop him from entering.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She bickered.

"I'm Nathan Scott. That's my daughter" He pointed to the shorter nurse who now had three other medical people surrounding her, hooking Lydia up to wires and machines. His heart broke at the sight. She was so tiny. The nurse wheeled her further into the room making Nathan lose complete visual of her. But from the spilt second he did see her, she was perfect. Incredibly smaller than Jamie was at birth but still perfect in every way.

Seeing the look in his eyes, the head nurse knew he was the father, but it was procedure to make sure the child belonged to him. They didn't let just anyone around the babies, especially NICU babies.

"Wait here. I'll be right back" She said in a nicer voice than before as she stood up from her chair.

The nurse walked over and had a conversation with the other lady who carried the new baby into the room. He assumed they were making sure he really was the father. All he knew was that he was going to do whatever it took to get in that room. He needed to make sure his baby girl was okay.

Nathan couldn't stop picturing his daughter. She looked so helpless and fragile. Like he could hold her in the palm of his hand. He started picturing her life and all great things she was going to do. He couldn't wait until Haley and Jamie met her.

The taller nurse walked back over to Nathan, and smiled sweetly, "Okay, Mr. Scott, would you like to meet your daughter."

Nathan nodded his head as a smile formed on his face. The nurse led him over to Lydia's bed. She had wires and machines hooked up all over. Her tiny eyes were covered with her hat to keep her from starring into the light. She had pads on her chest monitoring her heart and thousands of other things.

The sight alone made Nathan collapse onto the chair next to her. Placing his hands on the incubator, Nathan cried, "Is she okay?"

"She seems perfectly stable from what I can tell. She weighs about a pound and is 10 inches long. For being born this early, she is a tough little girl"

Nathan half smiled at the comment, "She gets it from her mom"

Coming to the side of the new father, the nurse stood next to him. "Mr. Scott, my name is Katie and I am the head NICU nurse here at Tree Hill Hospital. I know how scary it is seeing your child like this, but I promise you that your daughter will be in the best care possible. And I will do everything in my power to make sure of that."

Nathan was slightly taken back by the lady's approach. He was so overwhelmed with everything that happened in the last 20 minutes or so, that this lady being so incredibly kind was surprising. She reminded him of Haley. She knew the person was hurting, so she attempted to inspire them with the meaningful truth. Haley did things like that for people constantly. It was another one of the millions of reasons why he loved her so much. Her ability to see the good in everyone and give those who need it, a tiny bit of hope.

Nathan looked back and saw the lady starring at him. His thoughts went off on a total Haley rant, he forgot someone was talking to him. Smiling a simple, "Thank you" Nathan turned his attention back to the human laying in front of him. Seeing the sight of Lydia, brought Nathan to tears again. How did parents do this? How was he going to do this for months?

Katie nodded and smiled, moving to her next set of business, "I know you are overwhelmed right now, but do you have a name picked out? We like to label our NICU babies because some people like to make special gifts for them"

Sniffling some tears away, Nathan nodded, "Yeah, umm her name is Lydia. Lydia Scott"

"A lovely name." The nurse took a notecard and scribbled Lydia Scott across it and placed it in a slot in the incubator. "Would you like to fill out the birth certificate now or are you waiting for your wife?"

Nathan totally forgot about the birth certificate. He remembered Haley being so excited to fill Jamie's out. It was like her way of letting the world know she was the mom of James Lucas Scott. He knew she would want to do Lydia's as well.

"I'm gonna wait for my wife"

"That's fine. We will have it ready whenever you are" The nurse stated.

Nathan turned his attention back to his daughter. "She's so tiny" Nathan whispered to himself. He knew that she was going to be smaller than a regular baby, but he didn't expect this. She was curled up in a ball. If it weren't for the beeping of the machine every time she took a breath, he swore he thought she would be gone.

"She was born a good 15 weeks earlier than she should have. But she is doing very well. You are lucky, Mr. Scott. She is beautiful"

He nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, she's perfect" Hearing that she was stable helped calm his nerves even more. They were still there, and they would be until his baby girl was out of here, but they were smaller.

Looking at the infant, he felt like he had to talk to her. Even though she was a baby and had no idea what he was saying, he just wanted her to know his voice.

Scooting his chair closer to the incubator, Nathan leaned in as close as he could and whispered, "Hi, princess, it's daddy. Mommy is a little busy right now, but you will meet her soon. I want you to know that you are going to be okay. And you don't have to be afraid because your mommy has more strength than anyone I know. And she has given some to you. So, when you are ready, mommy and daddy will be waiting to see your eyes. We already love you so much"

A couple minutes of silence pasted by as Nathan just admired his new little one. He still couldn't believe she was real and breathing. Lydia Bob Scott was here. Beautiful, strong, tiny just like her mom.

The silence was broken when the nurse asked, "Is this your first?"

"No, second. We have a 5-year-old son at home. Almost 6 actually in another month"

"Is he excited to be a big brother?"

This questioned had Nathan smiling. Jamie was ecstatic to say the least about having a sibling. He started to wonder if Jamie even knew his little sister was here. He made a mental note to call him after he left the NICU.

"Yeah, he's very excited. He's gonna be great with her."

Nathan was going crazy at the fact he couldn't touch her or hold her. She looked like she yearned for someone to comfort and hold her. She was so helpless and didn't even know he was there. He wanted her to know that daddy here with her, and she was going be fine. She was a Scott. And her mommy gave her more strength than anyone. She was going to fight this. She was going to grow up and be one of the strongest people in the world. There was no doubt in his mind his baby girl was going to conquer this life. He just wanted to make sure she knew that.

Keeping his eyes on the baby, Nathan spoke softly hoping the woman standing behind him would hear. "Can-can I touch her?" Nathan asked quietly

"Of course, you will need to wash your hands firsts. And you will only be able to touch for a second. She is still so tiny that she shouldn't be exposed to all the human germs yet."

Nathan processed the information and realized Haley should be here for this. Even if he was able to touch her, he didn't want to do it without his wife. He knew she would want to share the experience and he wanted to see her beautiful face light up when it happened.

"Actually, umm… I'm sorry, I would like to share that moment with my wife"

Katie smiled lightly at the new father sitting in front of her. She saw too many fathers come in here alone due to complications. She had head this response more than once. "No, don't apologize. I totally understand"

Nathan still couldn't believe what was laying in front of him. In this little bed, not even an inch away from him, was his daughter. _**His**_ daughter. The words still sounded surreal as they repeated in his head. Lydia was healthy, and Haley was doing fine as far as he knew, all his dreams were finally coming true. Nathan looked at the clock in the room and saw that he had been sitting here for almost 15 minutes. He figured Haley would be done with surgery and was dying to know how their baby girl was. He also just wanted to make sure she was doing okay.

Glancing behind him, he called the taller nurse over that he was talking with before. "If I umm, if I go check on my wife, will you look after Lydia? Make sure she's okay?"

The nurse placed her hand on Nathan's shoulder, "Of course. Lydia is my little one to look after. Take as long as you need. We will be fine"

Nathan smiled polity at the lady. He leaned in closer to the bed to whisper, "I'm going to see mommy now. She wants to know how you are. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, princess"

He blew her a kiss before standing up and walking towards the doors, he took one last glace at Lydia before walking down the stairs.

When he reached Haley's room, he was surprised to find it empty. A nurse walked by and he stopped her, "Umm excuse me, my wife Haley Scott was in this room. Can you tell me where she went?"

"Haley Scott was moved down to intensive care"

Nathan's eyes widened, "What?! Why?! Is she okay?!"

"I'm sorry, I don't really know. I can take you down there if you would like"

"Please" Nathan followed the lady down the long hallways. He knew exactly where Haley was in the hospital. It was a shame how well he knew this place. He could walk in blindfolded and be able to make his way around with the amount of times he has been in this place. He just didn't know if he could get there alone this time. His head was going a million miles a minute. His world was spinning. God, she was fine when he left her. What happened? Why was this happening? There were so many unanswered questions flowing through his mind. They couldn't get there fast enough.

He barley heard the women say, "Her room is the last one on the right" before he sprinted towards the room. He busted through the door to find Haley laying there, lifeless. He had never seen her so pale. It struck him. His legs gave out underneath him as he fell to the floor.

His world stopped spinning. It was like everything came to a screeching halt. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. Nothing.

When he gained the strength, he wobbled over to her bedside and cried, "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I should have never left you. I'm sorry"

"Mr. Scott" Nathan heard the doctor say before he lifted his head to meet his eyes.

Nathan couldn't even form words. He just looked at the doctor through his glossy eyes, waiting for him to explain.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott. After you left, Haley's blood pressure dropped with all the excitement, and she slipped into a coma. She is perfectly healthy and stable. Her brain just isn't with us."

Nathan swore his heart was just run over by a truck then thrown off a cliff. The amount of pain he felt in his chest was unbearable. He salty tears were streaming like waterfalls down his cheeks. There was no stopping them. The only hope he saw was the small bit of joy that Lydia was safe. His brokenness and emptiness were taking over his body.

"But…is she going to be okay?" Nathan could barely make out a sentence he was crying so hard.

"As far as I can tell, she will be fine. Her charts look great. Haley is strong. I have no doubt she will come out of this"

Nathan looked at her again before moving his attention back to the man, "How-How long will she be asleep"

"That I can't say for sure. It could take days or weeks. It's all on when she wants to get up"

Nathan felt like he was suffocating with the information being thrown at him. The thought of Haley being asleep for weeks scared the shit out of him. He couldn't go that long without her. All Nathan could do was nod at he information he was given. He bent his head and kissed her hand and cried. He felt so torn. Lydia was so helpless, and he felt obligated to go watch over her. He felt as her father, he should be with her. But, as a husband he needed to be with Haley. She was in a coma, not conscious about the world around her.

When she opened her eyes, he wanted to be the first person she saw. Not an empty hospital room. He wanted her to be safe with him. He bent his head again. The only thing he could think of doing was to beg her to wake up.

He lifted his head and looked at her gorgeous face and started whispering softly to her, "Hey, baby, I need you to wake up. I-I just came from seeing our daughter. And, baby, she's perfect. She-she needs her mama. She needs you to braid her hair and take her dress shopping. Things that I can't do with her. She needs to be able to meet her beautiful, smart, talented, selfless mom. There is no one in this world like you, Hales. You're my forever and my always. Please, baby, please. Come back to me… Come meet our daughter…please. She already misses you. I-I miss you… Ja-Jamie needs you…please…come meet her with me…"

Nathan placed his hand down on the bed and sobbed into Haley's hand. He knew what the doctor said. That she was stable, but there was still the thought in the back of his mind of her never waking up. Nathan couldn't find the strength to even lift his head. He knew he should get back to Lydia, but he couldn't move. His legs wouldn't allow it. So, instead, Nathan just unleashed endless tears on the bedside of his wife.

"Is she pretty?"

Nathan's heart stopped at the sound of _that voice._ The one voice that gave him chills every time he heard it. It made have been horse and crackly, but it was hers. And that's all that mattered. He lifted his head to meet her slightly opened eyes. She wasn't fully aware of what was happening. However, she was awake.

Standing up, Nathan chucked, "She's beautiful, just like you" Reaching out and touching her cheek, Nathan leaned forward giving her relentless kisses on her forehead, "God, you scared me"

Haley felt his tears dripping onto her head and grabbed his arms. She gave them a squeeze. She hated how scared he looked. It gave her a shiver to see him look so petrified. Knowing she was part of the reason for his fear, she worried their daughter was another reason for his tears. "Is she okay?"

Nathan pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She was searching his for a hint of fear, but all she found was relief and love. It calmed her slightly knowing that, his eyes were an open book for her. If he couldn't find the words, they were in his eyes.

"She's perfect in every possible way."

Haley's eyes lite up. "Can I see her?"

"I don't think I should move you, baby. We have to wait to see what the doctor says." Realizing she was awake, he knew he should go find the man. "I'll go find him"

Haley tugged on his arm, "No, I just want it to be us for a little while"

"Okay"

Connecting back with his ocean blue eyes, Haley asked, "Is she tiny?"

Nodding his head, "Yeah, she's only 10 inches and 1 pound, but the nurse says she is strong. Just like her mom"

His eyes were swarming with love and pride and joy. In this moment, he had the two most important girls in his life and they were both okay. All he needed was Jamie and he would be complete.

"I think she's brave like her dad" Haley's eyes mirrored the same amount of pride and love and joy as she looked at her husband. The tears were still streaming down his face, but this time they were happy and relief tears. She had the same type running down her cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time she cried about something good.

"I really should get the doctor, Hales" Nathan whispered as he pressed the nursed button above her head.

Not even a minute later, a nurse came into the room. "Is everything alright in here?"

Nathan turned slightly, revealing Haley's opened eyes "Oh, Mrs. Scott, you're awake. I'll go get the doctor" She said as she raced out the door.

"Ah, Mrs. Scott. Nice for you to come back to us" The doctor said walking in the door

Haley simply nodded in response, not strong enough to speak in actual sentences.

Walking closer to the bed, the man asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Weak"

Nodding in approval, the doctor scribbled something onto the clipboard he had his hand. "That's totally normal. You seem to be in great condition and your daughter is also doing very well"

Hearing the words that Lydia was fine made Haley's heart leap. "When can I see her?"

"I want you to stay in bed for at least another 24 hours until we move you"

Haley was disappointed. She felt the mother instincts inside of her start to go off. Her little girl was alone and didn't know who she was. Haley wanted more than anything to just be sitting with her little girl.

"Thank you, doctor" Nathan stated.

"You're welcome. I'll be back before the end of the night to check on you again"

The couple nodded as the man walked out the door. Nathan placed another kiss on Haley's head. He couldn't express the amount of relief he felt in this moment. Finally, it was all over. Haley was healthy, their daughter was doing very well. It seemed like they finally got the happiness they've been waiting for.

"I want you to go back to her, Nathan" Haley spoke softly into Nathan's arm

Pulling away, he looked her in the eyes. He knew she was serious, but he didn't know if he could leave her. "I don't know, Hales. I-"

Haley looked him sternly in the eye. "I want you to go to her… Please, Nathan. Don't leave her alone. If I can't be with her, I want you to be"

"Are you sure?"

Whispering, Haley almost begged him. "Yes, please, Nathan"

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour to check on you"

Taking his hand, Haley gave it a tight squeeze. "Give her a kiss from me and tell her I love her. And I love you"

"I love you, too"

The man bent down and gave his wife a kiss before walking out the door and down the hallway. He was met by his brother and Brooke waiting impatiently in the lobby. It was then he remembered that they hadn't heard anything since Nathan arrived. And a lot had happened since then.

Lucas was the first to notice Nathan walking towards them. He couldn't help but notice how destroyed he looked. He was wearing a light green surgical gown that was wrinkled from top to bottom. His hair was completely disheveled, and his eyes were red from tears. It didn't take a scientist to figure out something was wrong.

Racing up to his brother, Lucas started throwing out questions. "What happened? Is Haley okay? Is the baby okay? Who needed surgery? Nate, what is going on?"

Nathan just responded with a smile, "It's a girl"

Luke was taken back by the response Nathan showed. He was expecting bad news with the way he looked. "Congrats, little bro"

Brooke was squealing, "Ahhh, a girl I get to spoil! What's her name? What's her name?!"

Nathan could only laugh at Brooke's exactment as if the child was hers. "Her name is Lydia. After Haley's mom"

"Awwwwe. That's so sweet!" Brooke coed

Going back on his first question, Lucas asked, "Are you sure everything is okay? With the way you look, I was expecting bad news"

Taking a deep breath, Nathan showed a small smile. "Yeah, I'm okay now"

Knowing he wasn't getting the full story, Luke urged his brother more. "What happened, Nate?"

"Okay, don't freak out. Everyone is okay now. Haley and Lydia are fine. But-"

Cutting the man off and taking a step closer to him with Brooke not far behind, Lucas was dying to know what had happened in these few hours. "But what?"

"Haley had to have a C-section to save the baby's life. Lydia's heart rate was dropping, and they needed to get her out. After, Haley slipped into a mild coma. But she's awake now and doing well"

Taking the information in was like a rollercoaster. It was happy, sad, happy sad, happy. It was almost too much to take. Brooke stepped in and asked her good friend, "Can we do anything for you guys?"

Nathan shook his head. It was just like Brooke to immediately ask if she could help. She was so incredibly selfless even after everything she has been through. It still amazed him how she dealt with everything she did and is still the sweet person that she is. "No, but thank you. I was just on my way to see Lydia. I would invite you guys to come, but only parents are allowed in the NICU. And the doctors don't want anyone else around Haley right now. I'm sorry"

"No, no. We want to be here." Lucas answered. "Can I call Peyton and tell her the good news?"

"Yeah, of course. Dial the number and ask Peyton to give the phone to Jamie. I want to tell him he has a sister"

As Lucas dialed the phone, Nathan sighed. For the first time in months, Nathan felt like all the weight was finally lifted off his shoulders. He had an alive, beautiful, healthy Haley, a perfect, alive, stable baby girl, and a wonderful, energetic, selfless son. Nathan Scott was on top of the world. Something that could have been his worst nightmare was finally turning into the blessing it was meant to be.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: WOW! This is the longest I've ever been gone. I'm so so sorry for the long break. Just after I posted the last chapter, I lost someone in my life that I grew very close to. I was very down and not myself for a while. I had zero motivation to write or pretty much do anything. On top of that, I still had tons of school work to do. I was a mess, but I'm much better now and can't wait to see what you guys think of this next chapter. Thank you for patiently waiting for this next update!**

 **Also, I wrote the first chapter to my new story. It's called "I Belong to You" I don't really know what it's going to become yet as my main focus is finishing this story. However, I would still love it if you would check it out and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks again! Enjoy chapter 15!**

Chapter 15

"Lucas! Any news?" Peyton's voice sounded through the phone.

The older Scott laughed at his fiancé's excited voice. "Yeah, there's tons! But Nathan wants to talk to Jamie first"

"Sure" Lucas heard the faint yelling of Peyton asking for the little man to come talk to his daddy. Luke took that as a sign and handed his phone off to Nathan.

"Daddy! Why did aunt Peyton have to pick me up? I wanted to drive home with you and tell mama all about your game"

Nathan heard the disappointment in his son's voice and he was suddenly surrounded with an enormous amount of guilt. He should have called Jamie on his way to the hospital to tell him what was happening. He felt like the worst father in the world.

"I know, buddy. I'm sorry, but I had to be with mommy tonight because we have something special to tell you"

Nathan could hear his son jumping up and down in excitement. "What is it, daddy? What is it?"

"Mama had the baby tonight. You're a big brother, Jame. You have a little sister"

Nathan heard a slight pause before he practically saw his son's smile when he said, "Really?! I can't wait to meet her! What's her name?"

The proud father was beaming. Jamie was obviously excited about his little sister and it made his heart swell. "Her name is Lydia after grandma"

"That's so cool! When can I come see you and mama and Lydia?"

Nathan sighed. He knew Jamie wanted to come and see them, and Haley wanted to see him. But there were still a few that needed to be done before Jamie came. "In a couple hours, bud. I'll have uncle Lucas call you and aunt Peyton, okay?"

"Okay"

"I love you, buddy"

"I love you too, daddy"

Nathan handed to phone back to his brother and motioned that he was going back to Lydia. He hugged his two friends and walked down the hallway.

During his walk up to the NICU, Nathan started thinking about his life. His basketball career was over, but he honestly wasn't upset about it. These last few months helped him realize that family was more important than anything else in the world. He and Haley had been through hell over the course of eight months and he couldn't help but think how different he life would be right now without her or Jamie. He might have been messed up after he lost the game the first time and Nathan Scott hated the person he was then. But if he lost, Haley, Jamie, or Lydia, he would be ten times more messed up than that. They were his life. Nothing else in the world would ever be as important to him than those three people.

As he entered the NICU again, his heart swelled when he remembered how perfect his baby girl was. Katie smiled at him when she saw his presence in the room. She took the initiative to come up to him.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Scott"

Nathan smiled in response and turned his attention back to his daughter. "How is she doing?"

"She's fine. How's your wife?"

"She's good, just dying to meet this princess" Nathan said motioning to the little girl in front of him.

"Yeah, you can take a picture of her to bring down to your wife"

Nathan's eyes lit up at this. "Really?!" He knew how much Haley would love that.

"Of course! Just make sure your flash is off"

"Thank you" Nathan said as he walked over to Lydia. He smiled slightly as he sat down, remembering the day Haley told him she was pregnant. It was their anniversary and she surprised him in Charlette a day earlier than he thought. They were sitting on the ground when she pulled out another gift for him…

Flashback

" _Hales, you know I would like anything from you but it's kinda lookin like you got me jewelry."_

 _Haley laughed and rolled her eyes, "Would you just open it please, before you start making assumptions"_

 _Nathan turned his attention back to his gift and carefully lifted the lid off the tiny box. Inside there was a stick with a plus sign at the end. Nathan's head shot up to catch Haley's face. Her lip was pulled between her teeth waiting for his response. Nathan couldn't believe it. Was this real? He picked the test up to get a better look. He glanced up at Haley again._

" _Hales" He said then looked back down at the test and looked back up to see her nodding her head as a huge smile spread across Nathan's face._

" _Oh my God! Baby!" Nathan grabbed Haley's head and pulled her face close to capture her lips in a kiss. He felt his body falling as he fell on top of his wife. "Wow. I can't believe it. We're going to have a baby!"_

" _I can hardly believe it myself."_

" _When did you find out?"_

" _Earlier this week. I can't be more than four weeks along"_

" _I mean, are you sure you're pregnant? Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic, I just want to make sure"_

" _I'm pretty sure. I took 4 tests because I couldn't believe it"_

 _Nathan Scott couldn't believe what was happening. They were going to have a baby! "Wow! No one else knows"_

 _Haley shook her head "No, and I want to keep it that way at least for a few months in case something happens"_

 _Nathan nodded in agreement and kissed her again. He was so happy. They were going to have another baby! They were going to bring new life into this world. Just by how much they loved each other._

 _When they parted, Nathan whispered, "I love you so much, Haley"_

" _I love you"_

End Flashback

"And I love you, sweet girl. So does mommy and she's gonna come see you as soon as she can." Nathan smiled as he placed his hands on the bed. He recalled how excited he was on that day and how his happiness disappeared. Today was the first time in months he was genially happy again.

He stood up and took out his phone, snapping pictures of Lydia so he could show Haley. He knew she was going to be over the moon when she saw these images of their baby girl. It still hurt him that he couldn't be with her, but he knew she would just be angry if he went back. Haley was such a wonderful mother in that way. She always put her kids needs in front of her own, actually, she put everyone's needs in front of her own. That was the one quality about her, other than her looks, that made him fall in love with her all over again.

Jamie was a perfect image of his wife. His sandy blonde hair, his height, his nose, his brain. All came from his beautiful wife. Yes, Jamie's blue eyes came from him, but he knew that was something Haley was grateful for. She once told him that every time she looked their son in the eyes, a shiver ran down her spine. Those same breathtaking blue eyes belonged to the father of her children and the man she would love forever. Nathan prayed Lydia would grow up to have the same gorgeous green eyes her mother did, so he could feel the same way Haley does every time he looks at their daughter.

Nathan sighed as his mind reminded him, once again, that Haley was alone. He hated this feeling of separation. No matter where he was, he would always be worrying about the other. He just wished someone could be with Haley. Whipping out his phone, Nathan called Lucas.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"Hey, Luke, listen, I can't take my mind off Haley and if I'm with her, I won't be able to stop thinking about Lydia. Because Haley is still in intensive care, they won't allow you in there even though you are family…"

"What do you need me to do, Nate? Pretend to be you?"

Nathan laughed, "No, they would never fall for that. They know me"

Lucas shared his snicker saying, "So, what can I do for you?"

"I want you to call Peyton to bring Jamie over. They probably won't allow him in the room, but it's worth a shot. If Haley can't come see Lydia until tomorrow, I want her to be able to see one of her babies today"

Lucas nodded, "I understand. I'll call Peyton right now"

Nathan closed his eyes and sighed into the phone, "Thank you!"

"Of course. I'll shoot you a text when they get here"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Luke, for everything"

"You're welcome"

Nathan hung up the phone feeling better about Haley's situation. He turned his attention back to Lydia and smiled again. He would never admit this to Haley, but he was praying for a girl the whole time. He wanted to have his own little princess to spoil, to be able to feel his heart break because she reminded him so much of her beautiful, kind, strong mother. And if they had a boy, he would be just as happy, but there was something special about a father daughter relationship. Something he would forever cherish.

Glancing at the clock, Nathan decided he would go visit Haley, show her the pictures, and wait for Jamie to get here. He scanned the room to find Kate and gave her the heads up that he was leaving again. The man bent down and blew his daughter a kiss.

"I'll be back soon, Lydia. I love you"

Once he made it back to Haley's room, he sighed as he found her asleep. Quietly walking in the room, he bent down to give her forehead. The motion caused her to start stirring and a huge smile formed across her face when she saw who was sitting next to her.

"Hi" She yawned

"Hi, baby"

"How is she?" Haley asked still waking herself up

"She's fine, just fine. I brought a picture for you to see" Nathan smiled.

Haley jumped up at his last sentence. "You did?! Let me see it, let me see it!"

The man laughed at his wife's enthusiasm, but he didn't blame her. He took out his phone and pulled up the photo. Haley was practically bouncing up and down she was so excited. Nathan stood up and curled up next to her on the bed. Once she was curled up on his lap, Nathan handed his phone to her.

She audibly gasped when she saw the little girl. Her eyes welled with tears and she covered her mouth with her one hand.

"Oh, Nathan…she's so tiny"

The sight of Haley brought tears to his own eyes. "Yeah, but they say she's in great condition"

"She's prefect" Haley said just above a whisper. "Oh, I love you so much, sweet girl" She took her hand and kissed it before placing her hand over the image.

Haley stared in awe and the photograph in front of her. This was her baby girl. A miracle she feared at any given moment would be taken away from her. It seemed almost surreal that this was happening. Lydia Bob Scott was in this world, perfectly healthy, and so was she. A day that could have ended up being their worst nightmare was actually one of the best days of her life.

Nathan quickly whipped away a tear that fell from his eyes. Haley's reaction was priceless. The two most important women in his life were both alive and healthy. He knew he had told himself that a million times already, but he just had to keep saying it in order for him to fully believe it. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss against Haley's head, holding his lips there for a couple seconds longer than usual. He had to soak in the fact that she was still here and wasn't going anywhere.

The way Nathan's lips were pressed against her head made a rush a calmness spread over Haley's body. She forced her eyes to look away from the picture and at her husband who was standing above her. His blue eyes were starring back at her with nothing but love and pride.

It was like all her thoughts left her body and the only thing she could muster out was, "God, I love you"

Nathan's heart danced when he heard those words. Even though they fell from her lips at least 10 times a day, he would never get used to hearing them. The fact that someone as perfect as Haley James could love him, still blew his mind. Haley James loved him. And boy did he love her. "I love you too"

The man moved his lips down to capture hers in a sweet kiss. He may never understand how he got someone as special as Haley James, but he knew one thing for sure. He would never take her for granted and he would never stop loving this woman.

The way his lips were pressed up against her own made all Haley's thoughts go numb. He had a special hold on her that she would never get a grip of. It still amazed her as to how she snatched a hunk like Nathan, someone so selfless, so handsome, so sweet. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world to call Nathan her husband.

Their kiss broke leaving both breathless as their foreheads rested together. Nathan's phone started to buzz in Haley's lap, tearing the two apart. Nathan grabbed his phone and saw that Peyton and Jamie were here. He quickly sent a text back to Lucas and turned his attention back to Haley.

"Okay, babe, I should go check up on Lydia again"

"I was just about to tell you to do that" Haley smiled

"I know you were, Haley James. That's why I said it."

Haley simply rolled her eyes in response, while mouthing, "Whatever"

Nathan laughed and kissed her head, "I'll be back soon. I love you"

"I love you too"

Nathan smiled as he exited the room. Haley was going to be so excited to see Jamie. Making his way back to the lobby he found Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Jamie all waiting for him. James being the first one to see his father, bolted over to him.

"Daddy!"

Nathan bent down to catch the running child in his arms. "Hey, bud! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too. Where's mama?"

"She's in her room. You wanna go see her?"

The little boy nodded eagerly at the thought of seeing his mom. It made Nathan chuckle at his enthusiasm, but also proud to know his son and wife had such a close bond.

"Okay, just let me say hi to aunt Peyton first"

Nathan walked over to the rest of the group smiling. Lucas sighed in relief. Nathan hadn't smiled, really smiled in a long time. It was about time is brother and family got their share of happiness.

"Hey, Nate" Lucas spoke first as the man approached them "How's my niece and best friend?"

Nathan's heart leaped at the mention of Haley and Lydia. "They are both great. I'm going to take Jamie to see Haley now. I just wanted to thank Peyton for taking care of him"

Peyton shook her head in response, "It was nothing, Nathan, really. I'm just glad I could help"

"You did, all of you helped so much. I don't know where I would be without any of you"

"You're most welcome. But we were just returning the favor" Brooke said

Nathan kitted his brows and cocked his head. "Favor? What favor?"

"Nate, you and Haley have done more for us than we would ask of anyone. It's about time we helped you"

Nathan could only smile at his friends gathered around him. He really was one lucky baster. He had the best wife in the whole word, an amazing son, and a beautiful baby girl.

"Go be with your family, Nate. We'll just wait here" Lucas smiled at his younger brother.

"Thanks, guys." Turning to the child he held in his arms Nathan asked, "You ready to go see mama?"

The little boy nodded eagerly making the rest of the clan laugh. After thanking them one more time, Nathan started down the hallway back to Haley's room. He was actually surprised no one had stopped him yet to tell him Jamie wasn't allowed back here and until he was, James was going to see Haley.

When he made it to her room, he opened the door to see her smiling face. It soon fell when she realized how soon he had come back.

"Nathan, you were with her for what, 10 minutes. I'm fine. Go back to-"

She stopped midsentence when she saw who was hiding behind her husband. Jamie poked his head into the room and his face lite up immediately when he saw his mom.

"Jamie! Come here, baby"

The boy did as he was told and took off towards the bed. He wrapped his arms around his mom's neck, realizing how much he missed her. Haley couldn't believe her baby boy was in her arms. Ever since she woke up and remembered what happened, she couldn't get Jamie out of her head. Yes, Lydia was taking up the entire worrying section, she still missed her boy.

"How are you, bud? I've missed you"

"I'm good. Mama! I have to tell you about daddy's game"

Squeezing out of her grip, Jamie readjusted himself on her lap and started telling her about Nathan's game. How amazing he was and the points he scored.

The image before Nathan made him visibly shudder. This was his life. And he couldn't be happier to be Nathan Scott. Just as he was about to leave again, the doctor walked into the room. His face showed he was surprised to see the child, but let it go as he knew they had been through a lot.

"Well, hello there, young man" He smiled

Jamie waved in response, snuggling closer to his mom.

"This is our son, Jamie" Nathan spoke to the man.

"It's nice to meet you, Jamie."

Nathan smiled at his son's shyness. He wasn't normally a shy kid, but when it came to meeting new people, Jamie just has to get used to them first.

"I'm sorry, does he need to leave the room" Haley asked, knowing he probably wasn't allowed in there anyway.

The older man shook his head, "No, no, he's fine. I just came to tell you that you can go home tomorrow, Mrs. Scott. Your test results are strong. I wanted to keep you one more night just because we did have to deliver your child by cesarean. I don't want that wound to open."

"Does this mean I can go see Lydia now?" Haley excitedly asked.

"I would prefer you wait until tomorrow morning"

Those words made Haley's hopes deflate. She wanted more than anything to see her baby girl. "Okay, thank you"

"You're welcome. I'll come see you before you leave tomorrow"

The couple nodded as he man walked out the door. Nathan moved over to his wife, knowing she was upset that she wouldn't be able to see Lydia until tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, babe. I know how bad you want to see her"

Haley sent a small smile his way. She knew he was only trying to make her feel better and she loved him for that, but there was a piece of her heart missing. Her little girl didn't know who she was. Her precious child was all alone upstairs not knowing her own mother. Haley loved nothing more than her children and when one was hurting, she hurt. Having Lydia upstairs without her made Haley crazy. As a mom, she was supposed to be there for her child and help them when they needed it. And if it weren't for her, her precious daughter wouldn't even be in this mess.

Haley hated herself for not checking with a doctor to make sure it was safe for her to think about having kids again. Everyone would be better off. Lydia wouldn't be upstairs alone, hanging on for her life. Nathan wouldn't have spent these last 5 months worrying about her and would still be on the Chiefs doing what he loves.

Nathan noticed her sudden distance behavior and grabbed her hand. Haley smiled at the touch and squeezed it in return. She looked up at him and his eyes said _, "Don't blame yourself"_

She looked at him in awe as if to say, _"How did you know?"_

He looked back with, _"Really? I know you better than you know yourself."_

Haley simply rolled her eyes smiling in response.

Her light humor made Nathan feel better, but he still wanted to make sure she was okay. "But seriously, Hales. You can't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault"

Nathan saw the tears well in her eyes and then he watched her hold them back. Not a single tear fell as he remembered Jamie was still in the room. Haley did not like to cry in front of him. She hoped to protect him from everything she could and when she got upset, it worried Jamie. Nathan took it as a sign that they would talk about this later.

"Okay, I'm going to ask Lucas to go to our house and get me a change of clothes and Jamie's things. He's not allowed to stay the night, so he can stay with Luke and Peyton. And then I'll go visit Lydia"

Haley nodded in response, still upset and overwhelmed with everything happening.

Nathan moved down and placed a kiss on her lips and whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too"

The man gave his son a quick hug and headed out the door. When he reached the lobby, he found Lucas all alone.

"Hey, man. Where is everyone?"

Luke stood up at the sound of his brother's voice and said, "Getting food. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would head over to my house and get me a change of clothes and Jamie's things. Can he stay with you guys tonight? I'm sorry I didn't even ask"

"No, of course he can stay. I was going to take him with us anyway"

The raven-haired man chuckled. "Thanks, Luke"

"No problem. I'll head over there now"

As Lucas was walking out the door, Nathan yelled after him, "Oh! And can you check the answering machine?"

The blonde man turned around and said, "Yeah, I was going to anyway."

Nathan held up a thumbs up and started making his way towards the NICU. Just as he was about to enter the doors, he stopped in his tracks. In all the years he had been at this hospital, he never noticed what was right next door to the NICU. He choked at sob at the sight and all the memories came flashing back. As he entered the through the doors to the next room, he sighed. It was exactly the same. He moved forward and sat down in one of the pews. This chapel was where his mom found out about his and Haley's marriage. Where he and Haley sat after the school shooting hoping Peyton was alright. Where he sat and prayed for Haley and Jamie to live after the car accident. And it was where Haley prayed for him the be okay after his spine accident. This chapel was a place he visited almost every time he was in the hospital. And all this time, he never realized it was next door to a place where his daughter was fighting for her life.

Nathan Scott did not consider himself a religious person at all, but as he sat in the chapel, he said a quick prayer thanking the Lord for having both Haley and Lydia alive. And another, praying that Lydia would continue to do well. He felt oddly better after this and went to visit his baby girl.

After sitting with her for a half an hour, Nathan's phone started buzz, indicating Lucas was back. Nathan sent a kiss in Lydia's direction and headed back down the stairs. He found his brother pacing back and forth in the lobby.

"Hey. What's up?" Nathan asked, knowing Luke well enough to know he doesn't pace for no reason.

"Here's your change of clothes" He said shoving the bag in the other man's chest. "I have Jamie's stuff in the car, so whenever he's ready to leave, we can go"

Nathan knew there was something wrong and pressed his older brother on it. "Lucas, what's wrong?"

The older Scott sighed and said, "When I checked your answering machine, there were 5 messages"

"Okay? What's the big deal?" Nathan asked trying to understand his logic

"They were all from Bobby"

"Oh…what did he want?"

"I don't know. He sounded urgent though. He said something like, 'I need to talk to you now. Call me as soon as you get this.'"

Nathan didn't know what to think of this. He and Bobby both knew that he played his last game and he was done. What did he want?

"Umm, okay. I'll call him right now"

Nathan walked a little further down the hallway where it was quieter and called his former coach.

It dialed 3 times before the other line picked up with, "Hello"

"Coach, it's Nathan. What's up?"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hello"

"Coach, it's Nathan. What's up?"

"Nathan! My God where have you been? I've called your house a million times."

Nathan was taken back by his former coach's tone. It wasn't like him to freak out like this. "I'm sorry, coach. I've been at the hospital. My wife and I had a baby in the middle of the night"

"Oh, well, congratulations! I'm sorry to freak out on you, it's just we need to talk, Nate"

"Okay? What's up?"

"I would prefer to do this face to face"

Nathan sighed, "I can't leave the hospital right now, Bobby."

"This is important, Nathan"

"My family is more important. I thought you would know that after this whole season."

"Okay, you're right. I know how important your family is to you. I'll just tell you now"

"Tell me what?" Nathan said getting impatient with the way he was leading on.

"Do you still want to play basketball?"

Nathan was getting angry. He needed to go see Haley before Jamie left. "Bobby, we've been over this. I'm done. I can't come back now. My family needs me. I can't believe that after all this time you still don't understand that-"

His coaches voice came through the other end of the call interrupting Nathan's rant. "Play for the NBA"

Bobby's words stopped Nathan. He never thought those words would come from anyone's mouth ever again. All his thoughts seemed to have vanished from his head. "Wh-What?"

He heard his coach laugh from the other end. "Last night, a scout from the Charlotte Bobcats came by, by chance may I add. And he liked you. You have been asked to be the point-guard for the Charlotte Bobcats, Nathan"

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked trying to make sure he was hearing the truth.

"Yes, I am."

That confirmed it. This was actually happening. "Wow. Thank you! I-I don't know what to say"

"You deserve this, Nate. I've seen how hard you've been working to make this dream of yours come true. Congratulations, you're a Charlotte Bobcat"

Nathan felt as the world was spinning in a thousand directions. Not even 24 hours ago, Nathan Scott thought his basketball career was over forever. And now…he was in the NBA. He achieved his dream. Was this actually happening? His thoughts were stopped when he heard Bobby's voice again.

"I need to see you before 7 o'clock tomorrow night to sign some paperwork."

Nathan quickly turned around and looked at the clock on the wall behind him. 3:45. He wasn't going to leave Haley tonight.

"Okay…ummm let's meet at my house around 5:30pm tomorrow night"

"I'll see you there. And, Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations"

"Thanks, coach"

Nathan hung up the phone and sat down in one of the lobby chairs. His head was spinning. He still couldn't fully grasp what just happened. He was in the NBA, a dream he had been working for since he could hold a basketball. He thought after his accident, his dream was buried under the earth and would never happen. Once he started playing again, the dream started to slowly resurface. Last night, he thought once again, his basketball career was over forever. But this time, he wasn't even upset over it. He had his family and they filled the absence of basketball in his heart. Now, with the chance to play professional basketball, he knew that in his heart it was something he was meant to do. This was meant to happen. He saw Lucas come up with a confused look on his face.

"You okay, man?"

"Y-Yeah" A smile formed on the younger man's face "I'm wonderful"

"Really? Cause you don't look great"

Standing up, Nathan asked, "Do you remember what you told me after I told you about Haley's situation with the baby?"

Luke shook his head trying to recall the memory but found no luck. "Not fully, why?"

"You said, 'I like to think that everything happens for a reason' I think I'm finally seeing that part"

Lucas knew there was something is brother wasn't telling him. There was something different about him, but he couldn't pin it down. Nathan seemed happier, lighter almost. Maybe it was because Haley and Lydia were both healthy, but he had a feeling there was more to it. He wasn't going to press him on in though. If he wanted to share, he would.

"Well, I'm glad" Luke placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Nathan stayed there for another couple seconds with the tiniest smirk across his face until he realized he should go get Jamie so he could go home, eat, and get some sleep as tomorrow was going to be another big day.

Nathan stood up and said, "I'm going to go get Jamie, so you can take him home and feed him and then just keep him there."

"Okay, whatever you need, man. I'm here"

"Can you make sure he goes to bed a little earlier than normal? He was up super late last night with me and tomorrow is gonna be a big day, so he'll be tired"

Lucas nodded, "Of course, I got it"

"Thank you, Luke." Nathan looked his brother in the eyes sincerely. He truly was thankful for everything Lucas had done for them. He just wasn't sure he showed it enough.

Nathan made it to Haley's room and told Jamie it was time to go but he would see mommy tomorrow. Much to his disapproval, the little boy finally did what he was told and said goodbye to his mom. It broke Nathan's heart to see his son so upset about leaving Haley because, heck, he hated leaving her. After Jamie left the hospital, Nathan made his way back to Haley's room with dinner from the cafeteria.

As he walked in the doorway, he saw her disappointment now that Jamie was gone and the fact she still wasn't able to see Lydia was tearing her apart. Trying his best to lighten the mood, he said, "I brought ice cream. They didn't have mint chocolate chip, so I'll make sure there is some in the freezer before you come home"

Seeing only her lips make a small smile made Nathan's heart break even more. He set the tray down on the nightstand and pulled a chair next to the bed.

He grabbed her hand and sighed, "I hate seeing you this way, baby. I know how much it hurts you to not be able to see Lydia, but you have to stop blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault, Hales."

A small tear traced down her cheek as she listened to Nathan's words. If it wasn't her fault, then whose was it? If she hadn't gotten pregnant, everyone would be better off right now. Jamie wouldn't be worrying himself to death about his mama and little sister, Nathan would still be playing on the chiefs and his heart wouldn't have gone through hell these past few months, and her sweet baby girl wouldn't be laying in an incubator struggling to take her every breath.

As Nathan watched her in silence, he didn't know what to do. He was always able to read Haley like a book, but he couldn't read this. She was blank. All he knew was that she was in pain and was blaming herself. He knew he wouldn't be able to heal her pain, but he hoped he could ease it if she only let him in.

"Hales…" He begged. "Let me in."

Hearing his begging plea broke something inside of her. She gasped out a sob and fell onto his shoulder. Nathan quickly moved onto the bed with her and held her in his arms. Her tears were soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. Instead, he rubbed soothing circles on her back and kissed her head over and over.

When her sobs subsided a bit, Haley let go of her husband and looked him in the eyes. "This is all my fault, Nathan"

Nathan grabbed her face and whipped away her tear stains. "Baby, no. I told you before this is not your fault"

"If I had only made sure I could get pregnant, we wouldn't even be in this mess. We wouldn't be suck in this hospital, you would still be playing for the chiefs, Jamie would be happier not worrying about me, and Lydia wouldn't be struggling to live. Everyone would be better off."

"Now just stop right there. Yes, maybe we wouldn't have been through some hard times and things would be very different right now if Lydia were never born. But, Hales, in the past 24 hours she has been alive, my life has been filled with an endless amount of love. Jamie is only worried because he loves you, and I promise he will be okay. And all those fights we've had over the course of five months have only brought us close together. I wouldn't change one thing about our life. We have two beautiful kids now and that's more than I could ever imagine."

Haley starred at her husband in awe. He always claimed he wasn't very good at speeches, but he was wrong. He said the most eloquent things in the world. "You really mean that?"

"Every bit"

"I'm sorry…"

Nathan leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I love you"

"I love you too"

The couple fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming about the next day when Haley would be able to meet Lydia and come home.

Nathan awoke the next day with a smile upon his face. His girl was coming home and meeting their daughter today. He looked down to find Haley still fast asleep and just watched her. He frequently found himself waking up before her just to watch her sleep and remember that this was his actual life. He truly was married to Haley James and had a son and now, a daughter. Before long, she started to stir in his arms. Her beautiful brown eyes open to meet his as a smile formed on her face.

"Morning, beautiful" His spoke groggily

"Morning, handsome" She responded snuggling more into his chest.

The pair stayed quietly in each other's arms for a couple minutes before the door opened and Haley's doctor walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Scott. How are we today?"

"Good" They said in unison as the man walked over to them

"Today's the big day. Are we ready?" He asked smiling already knowing the answer

Haley nodded vigorously, "I've been ready"

"Whenever you want, you can go up to the NICU, Mrs. Scott."

Haley sighed in relief and leaned into Nathan. It seemed as if those words would never fall from the doctor's lips.

"There is just one thing I request before you go" The doctor mentioned

"What's that?"

"Eat something" He smiled "Both of you. I noticed the uneaten try from last night and you both slept through breakfast. I can't have healthy patients get sick on my watch"

"Yes, sir" Nathan said

"Good. I'll be back this evening to give you your discharge papers"

"Thank you, doctor" Haley smiled

"Your welcome" With that, the man in the white coat walked out the door.

Nathan leaned over and checked his phone for the time. It was already 11am and Lucas had texted him a couple times asking when he could bring Jamie by. He made a mental note to text his brother back in a couple minutes. Nathan looked down at Haley and smiled. "What does my amazing wife want to eat before visiting her daughter?"

Haley's heart leaped with joy at those words. She was going to see their daughter. With the biggest grin upon her face, Haley moved her head to look at Nathan and said, "I don't care. Whatever you bring up is perfect."

"Come on, you must have a taste for something, Hales. You haven't eaten in the past 24 hours"

"Neither have you" She argued back.

"Okay, you're right, but seriously, Hales. What do you want? I can even leave and go get food from somewhere"

Haley shook her head and smiled. She loved how caring Nathan was being and the effort he was putting in to please her, but she honestly didn't care what she ate. She just wanted to see Lydia.

"Nathan, baby, I really don't care. The only thing I want is to see Lydia"

"I know" Nathan whispered as he kissed her head. "We can go as soon as we eat. I'll run down to the cafeteria and grab us something"

Haley nodded in response as Nathan climbed off the bed and put headed out the door. But not before leaning down for a quick kiss and an I love you.

When Nathan reached the cafeteria, he didn't find anything appetizing. He and Haley would joke about how hospital food had a specific taste, it was "hospitally". He felt bad feeding this to his wife but going out and buying food would take more time. He knew Haley would have skipped another meal in order to get to Lydia faster. Looking at what they had, Nathan saw there was some mac and cheese and ran for it. If he could do anything for her, he would attempt to give her her favorite meal.

After buying two bowls of mac and cheese, a big fruit bowl, and two waters, Nathan headed back up the stairs to Haley. The couple forced down their macaroni and enjoyed the fruit. As soon as the meal was finished, Haley wasted no time getting ready to go to the NICU. She ran to the bathroom to shower and throw on a pair of sweats pants and Nathan's hoodie. As she was putting her shoes on, Nathan texted his brother saying he could bring Jamie over in about a half hour.

When Haley was ready, she stood up and Nathan walked over grabbed her hands. "Are you ready?"

"More than ready"

The Scotts walked hand in hand up to the NICU. When they reached the doors leading in, Haley stopped. Nathan was confused by her immediate pause and turned around.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Haley's voice was quiet as she spoke barley above a whisper, "Nathan, it's the chapel. All this time…I never knew it was so close to the NICU"

Pulling her into his chest, Nathan said, "I know. I saw it last night. A lot of memories happened in there for you and me"

"Yeah…"

Taking a couple seconds to remanence, Haley pulled herself from Nathan's strong arms. "Come on, let's go see our baby girl"

Walking in the doors of the NICU was now a new routine for Nathan. He knew exactly where Lydia was and who was in charge of her as well as the other nurses who helped out. Katie noticed that Nathan walked in accompanied by a guest she only presumed to be his wife. She walked up to the couple smiling.

"Nice to see you again, Nathan."

"You too. This is my wife, Haley. Haley, this is Katie, Lydia's head nurse"

Haley stuck out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Katie."

"Likewise"

"How's our baby girl doing today?" Nathan asked

Turing back in Lydia's direction, Katie smiled. "She's good. Breathing much better than before. She's a fighter that one"

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand and smiled. "Yeah, she is."

"Well, I let you two go sit with her for a while. Just holler if you need something"

"Thank you" Nathan said as he lead Haley over to where Lydia's incubator was. Doing his normal routine, Nathan bent down and whispered, "Hey, princess, it's daddy. I brought someone special for you"

The minute Haley's eyes landed on her and heard Nathan talk to their baby girl, she broke down in tears. Mostly tears of joy for seeing her baby for the first time, and others of fright as she saw the cords and machines hooked up to her child.

Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, Haley placed her hands on the incubator. "Hi, baby. It's mommy…I've missed you" Her tears overtook her as she started sobbing. Nathan came around and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

After Haley collected herself, she spoke again, "I'm sorry you are so sick, and that mommy hasn't been here with you, but I promise that I will be here from now on. I love you so much, sweet girl"

With that, Haley placed her forehead on the bed, trying to get as close as she could to her baby girl. As if on cue, Katie walked by and asked, "Excuse me, Mrs. Scott. Would you like to touch her?"

Haley's head shot up. "C-Can I?"

"Of course, we never forbid the parents to touch their children. You'll just have to wash your hands first. There is a sink right over there" She pointed across the hall

"Thank you so much" Haley said as she sprinted across the room to the metal sink. She was soon joined by Nathan who washed his hands next to her.

"Is she as fragile as she looks?" Haley asked as she scrubbed the soap on her hands

"What?"

"Lydia. Is she as fragile as she looks?"

"Oh, I-I don't know"

Haley stopped drying her hands to turn and look at the man standing next to her.

Nathan froze when he felt her hot stare on him. "I've never touched her"

Haley was confused at his answer. She knew how sensitive Nathan was when it came to their kids. He would have jumped at the opportunity to touch or hold his daughter. "W-Why?"

"Because I didn't want to do it without you. It didn't feel right to do something that special alone. I wanted us to share this moment together."

Haley swore she just fell in love with him all over again. He was honestly the most selfless person she had ever known. He calmed she was selfless, but nothing compared to him. "Have I told you that I love you today?"

"Not lately"

"Then, I love you. More and more every day"

"I love you too. More and more every minute"

The couple made their way back over to their daughter and watched as Katie opened the small circle in the middle.

"One of you can be on this side and other can be on the other side. I can only give you five minutes because Lydia is still very weak"

The couple nodded indicating that they understood. Once both flaps were open, they reached their hands in and placed them on Lydia's arms. Nathan and Haley felt the tears come down their cheeks as they touched their child. It seemed as if nothing else mattered in that moment. It was just them and their daughter. Before they knew it, their five minutes were up, and Katie came back around to close the incubator.

"Will I ever be able to hold her?" Haley asked

Katie sighed and turned around to face the young mother. "Yes, but I don't know when that will be. Lydia was born so early that it depends on how fast her lungs develop. But, on the bright side, she is doing extremely well for her condition."

Haley felt Nathan's hands rest on her shoulders. She didn't even realize he got up from his chair. She leaned her head back up against his body, trying her best to gain his comfort.

"Do you know how long it will be before she comes home?" Nathan asked

Haley braced herself for the response. She didn't know if she could handle the answer. Lydia was so small; she knew it was going to be weeks, maybe months. Hearing those words out loud may be the last straw for her heart to fully break.

"Most premature babies are in the NICU for six weeks. In Lydia's case, because she is so small, it will most likely be longer." The nurse saw the disappointment on the parent's faces and tried to reassure them. "However, it may be shorter. It is different for every child. I will know more as the weeks go by."

The couple nodded their hands and smiled a thank you as she walked away. It wasn't long before Nathan felt Haley begin to shake and her face fell into her hands, sobbing.

Quickly moving around the chair to squat in front of her, Nathan whispered, "Hey, don't cry, baby. It's gonna be okay"

Removing her hands, Haley cried, "Six weeks, Nathan. How am I supposed to go home without her? How am I supposed to go day by day knowing that she is here without me? I-I don't think my heart can stand it"

"Hey, hey, I know it's going to be hard, but you have me when you need to cry or yell in anger. We can do this. And hey, I'll make a promise. We will visit her every single day." Nathan said as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms in attempt to comfort her.

"Every day?"

"Every day" Nathan confirmed.

Haley bent her head down to rest it against Nathan's forehead. She closed her eyes soaking up the quiet peaceful moments with her husband. "You always make me feel better"

"It's one of my many talents"

Haley chucked and opened her eyes, "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything"

"You're welcome. Thank you back"

The couple shared a kiss and Nathan said he would call Lucas to bring Jamie over, so he could meet his little sister. As Nathan stepped into the hall to call his brother, Haley filled out Lydia's birth certificate. A half an hour later, their five-year-old son came bouncing through the NICU doors. Giving his mom and dad a hug, he was brought over to where Lydia was.

"Jamie, this is your sister Lydia" Haley whispered

"She's so tiny."

"You can talk to her if you want" Haley said

Moving closer to the incubator, Jamie spoke softly to his sister, "Hi, Lydia. It's your big brother, James Lucas Scott. You can call me Jamie, everyone else does. Get better soon because mama and daddy are worried about you and so is aunt Brooke and uncle Lucas and aunt Peyton. I am too. I can't wait to play with you and build forts. I love you, Lydia."

Nathan looked up to see Haley silently crying at the way Jamie was talking to his sister. He had one of the biggest hearts he had seen from anyone and he was five. It amazed Nathan everyday as to how he had such a blessing of a son and now, a miracle of a daughter.

"When can she come home?" He asked innocently looking up at his parents.

Nathan gave Haley the look saying he would answer, as he knew she was still very sensitive to the topic. Not that it was easy for him to mention it, he was in a better state then Haley.

"In a few weeks, buddy. She is so tiny and sick that the nurses need to make sure she is perfectly healthy before she comes home with us." Seeing his son look upset at this news, Nathan wanted to brighten the mood with some good news. "But hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Mommy is coming home today"

The little boy's eyes elected with spirit as he heard those words. He whipped his head around to look at his mom standing behind him and excitedly asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm coming home tonight"

After spending an additional hour with Lydia, Haley, Nathan and Jamie all went back down to Haley's room. They were laughing and talking waiting for 7pm to roll around for Haley to be discharged. As the Scott family minus Lydia were all lying in bed together watching a movie, Nathan found his eyes glancing at the clock across the room. The red letters read 5:15. Nathan jumped up as he remembered he was meeting Bobby at 5:30 to discuss his move to the Charlotte Bobcats.

The sudden movement of her husband startled Haley and Jamie. "Nathan, hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, babe. I totally forgot that Bobby made a meeting for me and him tonight at 5:30. I have to go"

"Wha- about what?"

"I have to sign some paperwork"

"Can't you do that another time?"

Nathan saw the hurt in her eyes and it broke his heart. He leaned over the side of the bed, placing his arms around her body whispering, "I wish. I'm sorry, baby. He said it had to be before tonight. I promise I'll be back before you are discharged. I love you."

With that, Nathan gave her a quick kiss on the head and left the room. Nathan was hiding something from her, she could tell. She just didn't know if it was good or bad news. But just as he promised, at 6:45 Nathan came walking back into the room.

"How did it go?"

Nathan smiled as he walked towards his wife who was still lying in the hospital bed. "Good, but I don't want to talk about it right now. This night is about our family"

When he reached her, he grabbed her hands and gave them each as kiss. He looked around the room and noticed that Jamie was gone. "Where's Jamie?"

"He's with Lucas and Peyton. They came in shortly after you left and offered to take Jamie. I told them it was fine and that I was being discharged tonight, but that only made them insist that we have a quiet house tonight"

"You seem upset by that?"

Haley shrugged, "It's just that one of my babies is already not going to be with me. I guess I wanted Jamie to be with us tonight. I've missed him"

"I know, baby. I've missed him too" Nathan said as he kissed her forehead. "But maybe it's good that he's with Luke tonight. You can get a good night sleep because I know you didn't sleep well last night"

"I think I'd sleep better knowing he was with me" Haley whispered.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her in hopes to make her feel better, but as soon as he did, the doctor walked in the door.

"Hello, again. Are you ready to go home, Mrs. Scott?"

Haley nodded as the man prepared her to be discharged. After the long process, Haley was finally in her car on her way home. Nathan made sure she didn't leave the hospital that night without saying goodbye to Lydia.

The car ride was silent as the couple were in their own thoughts. All Haley could think about was Lydia all alone at the hospital and if something were to happen, she wouldn't be there. It was killing her to be away from her daughter. After having to wait a full 24 hours to her baby for the first time, going home without her was breaking Haley's heart. She always pictured herself driving home from the hospital in the back seat with the new baby, silently humming a song, and seeing Nathan's eyes full of love in the rearview mirror. This was nothing like she imagined.

She than started becoming angry with herself as she knew this situation could have turned out a whole lot worse. She could have been going home without Lydia for good. That thought brought chills up her spin. If anything happened to Lydia, she didn't know what she would do. She would give anything to have her baby sleep next to her and wake her up 10 times a night. Sleep deprivation would be better than being without her.

Nathan's head was spinning as he drove down the road. He was so worried about Haley. She was distant and would never be the same Haley James Scott until all her babies were back under the same roof. He was tearing him up to see how broken she was. He just wanted to fix this and make her better, but he knew he couldn't. Lydia was also on his mind, as she lay in the hospital. He just wanted her home. To be able to hear her crying at night and thank God that she was theirs.

Before the couple knew it, they were home. Putting the car in park, Nathan turned to look at Haley. "Here we are. Home sweet home"

Nathan climbed out of the drivers' seat and helped Haley out of the car and into the house. As Haley walked through the front door to her home, her breathe was takin away. Sitting on the counter of the kitchen was dinner set for two with candles. Haley almost burst into tears right there. She continued to move closer to the set-up and saw an envelope laying on a plate that was at the bar.

"Nathan…"

"Open it up" He gestured

The woman did as she was told and ripped open the envelope. Inside, there was a cream-colored card with mini decorations on the cover. It was the words that made her tears spill over as it explained her relationship with Nathan perfectly. The front cover read…

 _I love us_

 _When we we're crazy-in-love and can't get enough of each other_

 _When we hit a bump in the road and care enough to work it out together_

 _When we turn an ordinary day into something amazing just by sharing it_

Haley whipped a tear and opened the card for the right fold to continue in saying,

 _I love everything about us and it's simply because I love you_

On the left flap, there were some words scribbled down in Nathan's handwriting.

 _My Dearest Haley,_

 _I love everything about us. All the good times and the bad. Because even on those bad days or bad times, we always find a way to move past them. Every bump in our road has only made us stronger in the end. We have come a long way from where we started. We were just two high school kids who believed in love Now, 7 years later, we have two beautiful children and millions of memories. Our story is my favorite and always will be. Always and Forever. I love you more and more every minute. Welcome home, baby._

 _All my love,_

 _Nathan_

Haley looked up and met with his sea blue eyes. Without a bit of hesitation, Haley grabbed Nathan's face and pulled him down to smack her lips on his.

When they broke, both breathless, Haley said, "Thank you. I love you more and more every second"

Nathan laughed as he kissed her lips once again.

After the couple ate a delicious dinner, Nathan cleared the plates and came around the counter to help Haley down from the stool. He grabbed her hands and looked down at her face.

"What, Nathan?"

"I need to tell you something"

Haley's felt her chest tighten as the words fell from her husband's chest. "Okay?"

"You remember earlier this evening when I had that meeting with Bobby, right?"

"Yeah" Haley replied trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"He needed me to sign some paperwork"

"Yeah, I know. You told me that." Trying to read his face, Haley was getting nervous as how he was approaching this conversation. "Why? What was it for, Nathan?"

"I signed a document that moved me over to another basketball team in Charlotte"

"Wha- Nathan, I thought you were done with…" Haley stopped as she realized what he was saying. Her hands flew over her mouth as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Was it true? Was this really happening for him?

"You're-You're in the NBA?"

Smiling and chocking back his own tears, Nathan nodded, "I'm in the NBA"

"Oh, baby" Haley yelled as she threw herself into Nathan's arms and cried tears of joy. His dream was finally coming true. Something he had been working on his whole life was finally becoming a reality. She knew he would have to be traveling again, but at the moment that didn't matter. His dream came true and that's all she needed to know to be happy.

She heard him whisper in her ear, "Thank you for believing in me, Haley"

Hugging him tighter, she whispered back, "Always…and forever"

 **A/N: I'm sure you were all sick of my author notes at the beginning of the chapter, so I decided to put a little note at the end. There is only one more chapter left of this story! I cannot believe it! I've had so much fun writing this and all the reviews, favorites, and followers I receive only make it better. Thank you for everything! I am beyond grateful for it! I hope you enjoyed chapter 17!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I can't believe this is the last chapter! I have had such a great time writing this! There may possibly be an epilogue, but I feel it ended so perfectly! I guess I'll let you guys decide. I am sad it's over, but I still have I Belong to You which I plan on adding to and another story in mind...we will see which comes first hehe. Thank you for all the support I received throughout this story! I know there were long periods of time in between updates and I appreciate how you all patiently waited for each new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it! Enjoy the final chapter of Always & Forever! **

Chapter 17

Twelve weeks. It had been twelve weeks and one day since Lydia Bob Scott came into this world. Some very long and hard twelve weeks for the Scott family, especially Haley. Two weeks after the arrival of their daughter, Nathan and Haley received a phone call in the middle of the night saying one of Lydia's lungs collapsed. Even though everything turned out okay and Lydia is now healthier than ever, the parents would never forget that night.

Haley found herself not sleeping most nights and instead, starring at the phone in case something were to happen. She knew this situation was going to be difficult, but she didn't know it would be this hard. Even though Nathan kept his promise and they went to the hospital every day to visit, it still felt like it wasn't enough.

Nathan was doing his best to keep Haley's spirits high but found himself not getting anywhere. He would wake up most nights and find watching the phone, crying. No matter what he did or said, nothing made a hundred percent better. She would always cling to him and then fall back asleep in his arms. It was killing him to see Haley in so much pain every single day. The only time she was happy was when they visited Lydia each day. But their visit today was going to be different. Today, Lydia Bob Scott was coming home.

Flashback

 _Nathan and Haley walked into the NICU at 11am, as they did every day. Katie smiled to the couple and waved as they made their way over to Lydia. Her incubator now had a little sign on the front that said, "Lydia" and she had on a little purple hat with a flower on it. She weighed a little over five pounds now and had not as many wires hooked up to her. As always, Haley bent down and whispered upon arrival, "Hi, sweet girl, it's mama and daddy. Keep fighting in there, sweetie. Daddy and I are so proud of you. We love you"_

 _Letting the young parents finish saying hello to their daughter, Katie pulled out some papers. When she realized they were finished, she smiled and said, "Well, it looks like your little fighter is ready to go home."  
_

 _Haley gasped and stood up, "Ar-Are you serious?!"_

 _Katie nodded, "Yes, after you left yesterday, we ran some tests on her and she passed all of them with flying colors. Lydia can go home with you tomorrow."_

 _By this point, both Haley and Nathan had tears of joy and relief running down their cheeks. "Thank you so much!" Haley said trough tears._

" _You are most welcome." The nurse smiled and walked away. She loved this part of her job; seeing the faces of parents after learning their child could go home. It always made her feel on top of the world._

 _Haley whipped around to look her husband in the eyes. "She's coming home, Nathan. Lydia's coming home!"_

 _Nathan could only nod and throw his arms around his wife's waist. She was coming home._

 _Lydia was coming home._

End flashback

"You ready to go get our baby girl?" Nathan asked from the doorway of their bedroom. Every time he thought about it, it brought smile to his face. He couldn't stop thinking that they were finally going to be a complete family of four; all under the same roof. That thought sent chills down his spin. A family of four. He had been waiting forever to hear those words. The Scott family. A healthy happy family of four and he was leaving for his job in the NBA in two days. It was perfect. His life was officially perfect. Something he thought he would never be able to say again. And he was saying it. His life was perfect.

Haley emerged from the bathroom connected to their bedroom with a smile as wide as day on her face. She was officially happy again. _That_ smile was back. Another image that brought chills down Nathan's spin. She approached him and grabbed his hands.

"We're going to get our baby." Haley said softly.

"Yeah" He whispered.

"We're going to get our baby!" Haley jumped, throwing her arms around Nathan's neck.

Nathan laughed and placed his hands on her waist. He pulled her in closer and kissed her lips fiercely.

When they parted, Nathan kissed her nose lightly and said, "Come on. Let's go and bring her home."

The twenty-minute drive to Tree Hill Hospital felt like twenty years with the excitement the young couple felt. It seemed as if they couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. Haley's legs were bouncing up and down most of the time, until Nathan placed his hand on her thigh, trying to calm her down.

The couple walked into the hospital with their hands entwined. When they reached the NICU, Haley took an immediate stop just before entering. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes as Haley starred at the doors.

Nathan, being pulled back from her abrupt stop, turned around and saw her teary eyes. "Hey, what is it?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I-I've dreamt about the day she would be able to come home since the day she was born and…three months of walking in and out of these doors. I thought I would never see the day where I would walk through those doors and come out with her in my arms."

Nathan let go of her hand and pulled her into his chest. He knew exactly how she was feeling. He dreamt about the day she would come home too. These 12 weeks have been brutal. The hardest three months of his life. It seemed like a miracle she was coming home, completely healthy.

"I know, I know. It's okay" Nathan said as he kissed her head. He let her go and lifted her chin to look at him. "Hey, no more tears." He whipped his finger across her cheek. "Today's a good day."

Haley nodded, "You're right. It's a good day"

Nathan kissed her forehead one more time before grabbing her hand as the couple walked into the NICU for the last time. When they walked in, they were shocked at what they saw.

The entire NICU staff was standing around Lydia's incubator smiling. Katie was in front of everyone and waved at the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Congratulations. You are taking your daughter Lydia Bob Scott home today. She is waiting for her mommy and daddy to dress her in her first outfit" Katie said

Haley squealed and raced over to her daughter and kissed her head. "Hi, sweet girl. You ready to go home?"

Flashback

 _Lydia was six weeks old today. Nathan and Haley walked into the hospital hoping for some good news on their daughter. Since her lung collapsed, doctors and nurses were keeping a close eye on Miss Scott. At six weeks, Nathan and Haley were praying to bring their baby home. Both knew it wasn't going to happen, there was still a small bit of hope that they would receive some good news today._

 _Walking into the NICU and smiling at everyone, the Scotts walked right over to Lydia and Haley bent down to whisper. "Hi, baby, mommy and daddy are here."_

 _Katie soon came over and said hello to the couple. She told them about Lydia's health and how she did last night. She ended with saying, "I know you both came in today looking for some good news. I'm sorry to say that Lydia is not ready to go home, but she is strong enough for you to hold her."_

 _Nathan and Haley's heads shot up at those words. They could finally do more than just touch their child's arm. They could actually hold her in their arms and kiss her cheeks. It was like a dream._

" _Re-Really?" Haley stuttered out. She found it harder to breath all of a sudden. She was waiting for the day she would hear those words and it was here. This moment was happening._

" _Mhm" Katie nodded, "I think Lydia is ready for a proper introduction to her mom and dad"_

 _Haley placed her hands over her chest and sighed. She was going to hold her daughter. After six weeks of just a touch, she was going to be able to kiss her little head and whisper in her ear. It was going to be a rush of heaven, she was sure of it. Nathan must have felt her excitement as his arms snuck around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. She relaxed against his chest as he kissed her head._

" _Who would like to go first?" Katie asked getting ready to take Lydia from the incubator._

 _Nathan looked down as Haley as her head tilted up to gaze at him. He nodded his head and smiled. "You go first, baby"_

" _Are you sure?" Haley questioned looking up at him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had Lydia wrapped around his finger. She was his princess and the thought made Haley's heart flutter. Nathan and Jamie had a special bond and seeing that was something Haley cherished. There was just something about the way Nathan was already so protective over Lydia. Haley could only imagine what her teenage years were going to be like._

 _Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I know how long you've been waiting for this moment."_

 _Haley's eyes twinkled as she said, "We both have."_

" _Alright, let's have mom come on over first" Katie said after over hearing their discussion. In the short time she had come to know the Scotts, she could tell how in love they were. She saw them come in every day holding hands, sneaking little kisses in here and there while visiting, and the way they both sacrificed themselves for the other. She knew each person wanted the other to hold Lydia first, but she knew Haley secretly wanted to hold her first. She thought Nathan knew it too._

 _Haley looked back at Nathan as if to get approval that it was okay for her to go first. He simply nodded in response and let her go as she walked over to the rocking chair next to the incubator. Katie told her to unbutton her shirt and she would lay Lydia right on her chest. Haley did as she was told and before she knew it, Lydia was laying on her chest. She immediately felt a rush of love as she looked down at her daughter. Something about this made Haley feel complete. She was holding her daughter at last. Her eyes filled with tears as she placed her hands on her tiny daughter's body and kissed her head._

 _She looked up at Nathan who was standing there with tears in his own eyes. He found Haley even sexier (if that was even possible) when she was with their children. Seeing her hold Lydia for the first time made his love for her grow. He swore he could never love that woman anymore and yet he kept discovering ways to. He snapped a couple pictures on his phone before bending down to place his hand on top of his wife's. She could only dart her eyes back and forth between the creation on her chest and her husband's face before her._

" _Oh, Nathan, she's perfect" Haley whispered just before kissing her baby girl's head again._

" _Yeah…just like you"_

 _Katie smiled at the couple before bending down to pick Lydia up. "Alright, lets have daddy take a turn before time runs out"_

 _The minute Lydia left Haley's chest, she immediately felt the loss of her daughter. She was disappointed the moment was over but was looking forward to watching Nathan react to holding their daughter. Katie gave him the same instructions as Haley and when he was ready, she placed Lydia on his chest._

 _Nathan couldn't believe how tiny she was. He could fit his hand around her body. He kissed her head and looked at his wife, who had more tears spilling down her cheeks._

 _Haley couldn't believe the amount of love she felt in that moment. She didn't know it was possible to feel this much love. Lydia was perfect, and Nathan was the best father in the world, she was sure of it. No one would ever measure up to him. She snapped a couple pictures of them just before Katie took Lydia and placed her back in the incubator._

 _Nathan stood up and walked over to Haley, smiles on both of their faces. This was a day that was going to be remembered forever._

End flashback

Nathan and Haley stood around the NICU nursed and smiled. Lydia was in Haley's arms dressed in the same outfit Jamie wore home from the hospital, a tradition the couple wanted to do with their children.

Nathan's hand was placed on Haley's back as they admired their daughter. Haley looked at the staff in front of them and said, "We cannot express our gratitude for everything you all have done for Lydia and our family. Every time we came in, you were always so nice and did whatever you could to make our visit better. You worked so hard to make sure Lydia made it." Haley stopped to wipe a tear. "I'm sorry…" Haley composed herself before continuing, "There have been many nights we stayed awake worrying and wondering if the day she came home ever would happen. And she's healthy because of you guys. I speak for myself and the rest of our family, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

Katie wiped tears from her face and smiled, "Mr. and Mrs. Scott, it was our pleasure to work with such an amazing family. Lydia is a fighter and I can tell she is so much like you both already. Congratulations on bringing a new member of your family home."

Nathan and Haley smiled a thank you and hugged each member of the NICU staff. The couple said thank you once again before entwining their hands and walking out of the NICU.

The ride home almost seemed like a dream. Haley couldn't believe she was sitting next to her daughter. The fact that she was actually coming home still felt surreal. Nathan kept looking in the review mirror every could seconds as if to make sure Lydia was still there. Once they made it home, Haley insisted they didn't bring the car seat in as she wanted to carry Lydia through the front door of their home.

As they walked into their house, Haley sighed and looked down at the creation in her arms. "Welcome home, Lydia Bob Scott"

Nathan shut the door and wrapped his arm around Haley's back. He kissed her head and whispered, "Come on, lets get both of you to bed"

"No, I can't sleep" Haley smiled

"Hales, you haven't slept in months. You need your sleep, babe"

Haley turned her head away from the sleeping child in her arms to look at her husband. "I can sleep later. Right now, I am just too happy to sleep."

Knowing he was going to lose this fight, Nathan gave up. Haley had a way with him and if Lydia was anything like his wife, he was in for some trouble. "Fine, if you don't want to sleep, can you at least sit down?"

Haley laughed at her husband's protection. He wanted to do everything to make her happy. It made her heart tingle. The fact that someone loved her _that_ much still amazed her. "As you wish, master" She winked at the man standing behind her and moved to the couch.

"Good. I'm going to go put these bags away and then I'll make us some lunch"

Haley started to stand up and say, "I can make lunch, Na-"

Nathan immediately stopped her, "No, sit down" he motioned with his finger. He waited until she did what he asked before continuing, "You are going to relax. You are not allowed to get up from that couch unless you have to. Understand?"

Haley moved her hand up and saluted the man, "Yes, sir"

Nathan laughed and shook his head as he started up the stairs. He smiled to himself as he heard Haley whisper, "I love you, Lydia."

Around three in the afternoon, Jamie Scott came running through the door anxious to see his little sister. Jamie had only seen her a handful of times in the past three months. He would go with Nathan and Haley when they visited on the weekends, but on weekdays, he was at school. Haley was in the exact spot she had been in all day as Nathan did all the chores around the house.

"Hi, mama!" Jamie yelled running to the living room.

"Hi, baby! How was school?" Haley smiled leaning down to give him a hug and kiss. She always missed him when he was away at school.

"Good!" He said climbing on the couch. He placed his hand on Lydia's head and said, "Hi, Lydia, it's Jamie. I'm glad you're home. Mommy, daddy, and I have missed you."

Haley looked at her son who was already so gentle with his sister and asked, "Do you want to hold her, Jame?"

The little boy nodded his head excitedly. Nathan sat down on the other side of Jamie to assist him with the baby. Haley passed Lydia over to the boy and a huge smile appeared on his face. Nathan was practically holding Lydia's head as Jamie had the rest of her body.

Nathan looked across at Haley and spoke with his eyes. Haley nodded excitedly as Nathan smiled.

He turned his attention back to Jamie and said, "Hey, buddy. Do you want to watch sports center with me?"

The little boy's eyes directed away from his sister and moved his focus to the man on his left. "I want to hold Lydia"

"We can watch it here" Nathan grabbed the television remote and flicked on the tv. Mouth McFadden was delivering the news. Jamie wasn't really paying attention as his attention was more focused on the baby in his arms. Nathan and Haley shared a glance across the couch and smiled.

"The NBA, the Charlotte Bobcats, quietly made a move that most fans wouldn't have noticed, adding a point guard to their roster for the last game of the season. But we're leading with that story because this point guard is a local legend who overcame adversity in difficult circumstances in pursuit of a dream. The Charlotte Bobcats called up a former Tree Hill Raven…" Jamie turned his attention to the screen and started to get up. Haley grabbed Lydia from his arms as the little boy walked closer to the screen. "A great guys and friend, Nathan Scott. Jamie Scott, hug your dad for all of us because he just made it to the NBA! And we couldn't be more proud."

Nathan turned the television off as Haley said, "Jamie…"

The boy turned around and saw his parents smiling faces. "I knew you could do it!" He yelled as he jumped on his dad's lap. The two Scott men stayed like that as Haley admired them. "Hales, let me see Lydia"

Haley passed over the baby to her husband and Jamie. Jamie was on Nathan's lap and Lydia was on Jamie's lap, her head in Nathan's hands.

Nathan was whispering tiny things to his son as he admired his little sister. Haley swore her heart would bust with the amount of love she felt at this very moment. The three most important people in the world were right in front of her all together. Her family was together. There was nothing more in the world for her to want.

Nathan looked from his two kids below him and then back at his wife. He realized that some people say you can't have it all, but he felt like he did. He had the most beautiful, amazing, talented wife in the world, two beautiful healthy kids, and he was playing for the NBA. Life couldn't get much better.

Nathan looked at Haley and said, "This is our life, huh?"

Haley felt the love in his blue orbs and smiled, "I wouldn't change one second of it."

"I love you, Haley Bob James Scott. Always and Forever."

Haley smiled at their little saying. It always brought goosebumps to her skin when he said it. Reaching her hand out to touch his cheek she whispered, "Always and Forever"


End file.
